


I've found my home at Karasuno

by Vblinz15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Open to suggestions, Other, Overcoming Obstacles, Romance, Spoilers for the Anime, eventual high school smut, injuries, progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vblinz15/pseuds/Vblinz15
Summary: Watch this original character merge with the anime that stole the hearts of many. Enjoy watching these players all progress as individuals, teammates, and more.





	1. Introducing the Legendary Libero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, the plan is to update weekly! I have written a bit in advance so that should help me stay on top of this! I write this story because I love Haikyuu and I love playing volleyball. I played for a long time and figured this would be the best subject to write about! I do have some plot twists planned and there are spoilers so please be careful while reading! If you comment complaining about spoilers I will laugh at you. I plan to write this for a long time so i hope you will all stick around! Comment if you have any questions or suggestions!
> 
> Sorry for any errors by the way!

Ever since I was a little girl I have been obsessed with one thing, volleyball. I saw my first match when I was 3 years old, it was the high school nationals. From then on, I was hooked on the sport. I trained all the time, I even got special coaching from a coach who played in the U.S. and ended up moving up to the national level in Europe. All I wanted was to keep playing, and my dream was to play in the high school nationals someday.

Now, the time has come. It’s my first day of high school, and my first year to go after my dream. I cannot contain my excitement, I am attending Hanakago Kita High School. It’s about a 5km away from my house, but I’ll use it as endurance training. Once I arrive I start getting excited about practice, my first one is today. When I talked to the captain she said no one else had my position so far so I will be a starter if I am good enough. Being a starter as a first year is a dream come true!

Finally the time comes, and I run to go change and get to the gym. I make sure to get my static stretches done first, then I do my dynamic ones. After everyone arrives the captain has everyone line up together besides the first years. She then asks us to introduce ourselves. There are 3 other first years, 1 wing spiker (Kana Shimizu), 1 middle blocker (Michi Saito), and 1 setter (Nozomi Yoshida). Now it’s my turn to introduce myself.

“Hello everyone, my name is Katsumi Sasaki and I am a first year. My position is libero, nice to meet all of you.” I say and bow.

I hear the whispers, I am used to it in the volleyball world. My name became famous last year after I debuted a new skill, plus I won overall best libero 2 years in a row which is unheard of. I don’t like to tell people about it, I am here to play the sport I love and live out my dream. With that, the captain has us start practice. We start with a simple warm up of serving, passing, and setting. Then we have a scrimmage, first-years on 1 team and third-years on another, the second-years fill in the gaps. This is my time to shine, I bring my side in for a huddle and start talking.

“I know we just met, but now we are teammates. Our best strategy is to keep the communication flowing, we aren’t used to each other yet but that should help. Yoshida, run whatever plays you can with the spikers. They will be expecting us to keep it basic, so we will catch them off guard. It won’t work at first, but we will get it. Stay strong and depend on each other, ready?” I sound so strong as I talk. Everyone looks at me in awe and excitement, I got them pumped up which is good. Everyone agrees to the plan, once we set up our line-ups we are ready to start. 

The first serve is aimed at me, bad idea. I pass it with ease to Yoshida, now where will she send it? It’s the first ball, so her best bet is the outside. I start to move but then I look at her body position. I didn’t play with Yoshida in middle school, but I played against her, so I know her well enough. She’s going for a quick attack! I run to cover Saito, hopefully this works. I see the block, and they aren’t going fast enough. And with that the ball is down, we scored the first point. The other team is a little caught off guard, and I smile. We all huddle together and celebrate the point, Shimizu cracks a joke about me being the queen of strategy. We used to train together under the coach from the U.S., so she is the only player I have a true connection with for right now. 

We continue the match, and everyone makes amazing plays, the winning team is the first-year side. We all shake hands, and as we stretch out and clean the gym the captain asks to speak with me. I meet her and the vice-captain and wait for them to speak.

“Well Sasaki, you exceeded my expectations. Are you okay with being our starting libero?” I can’t believe it!

“Yes, thank you for such an amazing opportunity captain!” I say a little more excitedly than I planned on.

“Great, now there is the matter of your number, since you are a libero you get to choose first.”

“In that case, I’ll choose the number 15.” I reply

“Any specific reason?” She asks

“It’s brought me good luck so far.” I answer with a smile.

And that was that, my first high school practice was over, and I have become a starter wearing my lucky number. Now for the 5km run home, then I could use some food and a shower. High school is going to be amazing, and this team is going to go far. But I have to increase my training, I did fine in the match, but I am exhausted. I got out of shape over the break I guess.

When I get home I hop in the shower while my mom finishes up dinner. We all eat, and the food is great, of course my brother gives me crap about how much I am eating. He is a third year at Hanagako with me, and he’s an awesome big brother, but he’s kind of a pain. But he does play volleyball, he is the Ace of the Hanakago guys volleyball club. He is part of the reason I became such a talented libero, I practiced passing against him.

“Why don’t you lay off, I eat a lot because I work really hard!” I throw a piece of fish at him, which he catches in his mouth.

“Oh yeah? If you work so hard you should be able to hang with me on the court.” Jerk, you know I can.

“Well, actually, I was thinking you could help me improve and increase my training regimen. I got picked as a starter, so I want to be able to play for a lot longer than I currently can." I say nonchalantly, that’s when I realize I haven’t told my family yet. They all start cheering and they hug me.

“Damn sis, you really are a freak on the court if you are starting on that team as a first year.” Akio jokes

“Jeez, how’d I get stuck with such a loudmouth for a brother?”

“Alright, it’s on Katsumi.” He replies as he finishes his food and goes to change.

“Bring it on Akio!” I yell as I try to catch up with him.

We finish changing and we meet outside, we are both volleyball players and have been since we were kids, so our parents put a sand court in our yard for us to use. We use it so often my mom says she rarely had to buy us other toys. My mom and dad come out to help, they know our usual competition is him hitting the ball at me. So my mom tosses to him and my dad catches my pass. 30 hits, I have to get 90% (27/30) of them up in order to win. The drill wasn’t always that strict, but as our skills increased I wanted the drill to be harder. The other version is he has to score 90% of his hits (27/30), we chose the version based on who challenged who. Whoever the challenger is has to prove their skill set, and today I was the challenger. Technically he challenged me, but I instigated, the rule for instigation is the instigator is considered the challenger. The loser has to be the other person’s shagger for 3 days whenever they want to train, no passing or participating, just shagging. I’d rather die than just be a shagger.

We start the drill and he starts off with just hard hits with no placement, child’s play for me. Then he starts adding a couple of tips in, which is more of a challenge. Then he finally gives me what I am waiting for, a hard and placed attack. They are his specialty and the hardest to pick up, which makes them my favorite. In the end I only get 80% (24/30) balls up, which means lose.

“Dammit, I can’t believe I lost!” I was pretty close too.

“Well, I am thinking of changing the punishment for it.” Now I am intrigued.

“What are you thinking?” I ask

“Since you are in high school now, whoever loses has to do whatever training the winner does on top of the training they already do.” He smiles as he says it.

“You are the best big brother ever, you know that right?” I jump and hug him, that’s the best punishment ever.

“Alright you two, time to go shower and do your homework.” My mom reminds us volleyball isn’t our only priority. 

Akio and I nod in unison, tomorrow starts crazy training, but we have to make sure we stay on top of our studies. Our parents are wealthy, so we have a study room for us. Akio always sits at the table and I always sit on the floor.

“Akio, can you help me with this really quick? I want to make sure I am doing it right.” I ask him, we do our homework together, so we can help each other. I am really good at math and history, and Akio is really good at science and languages. He comes over and takes a look at my English homework.

“Yeah, you’ve totally got it!” He encourages me, and I look over his math homework for him. I am in the advanced class, 1-6, while Akio is in class 3-4. So I can actually understand his math homework. 

We finish our homework pretty quickly, then we both shower in our personal bathrooms and meet back downstairs to go over tomorrow's training.

“Okay, so tomorrow after practice we can meet at the front gate. We will run 10km, some of which is up and down hill. Once we get home we will do some drills, then some weight lifting in the basement, but I’ll adjust the weight lifting for your size. Does that work?” He asks.

“Yeah, that should work. Thanks for this!” I smile, I am so glad we can share this.

“Of course, it’s helping push me too. The college team next year will kill me if I don’t stay in shape.” He is right, he got scouted last year so he has to stay in peak condition. “Make sure you pack enough food for tomorrow, and don’t forget your water bottle for school.” He scolds as we head upstairs.

“Yes mom, I promise.” I reply with sarcasm, so he gives me a little chop on the head.

“Goodnight! Oh, I almost forgot, 5km run tomorrow to school. Be up early enough for it!” He says as he goes into his room.

“Ugh fine, goodnight!” I reply, this training will be the death of me, but it’s going to give me the best chance of getting scouted. Once I lay down in my bed, I fall asleep instantly.


	2. Tobio Kageyama, what is is about you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our young libero's debut practice match, but what's this? Something has her attention other than volleyball? How is that even possible? Our young Katsumi meets a legendary volleyball player that is her age, and she wants to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a guy you all know and hopefully love! I know I am posting super early but I can't help myself! I wanted to introduce a Haikyuu character asap after posting the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s day 1 of hard-core training and I really can’t wait! Although, getting up this early isn’t what I wanted to do. I wake up at 5am to make sure my lunch and snacks are packed, all of my extra stuff is packed (practice gear, school uniform, shower stuff, towels, hair brush, makeup, and a few other things), and of course my school stuff. I am dressed in my favorite track suit, I have my headphones on, I have already eaten breakfast, and I have my water bottle. Akio is waiting for me by the front door.

“Are you ready for this? Try and keep up shorty!” He is riling me up on purpose.

“I am not that short! I am 5’3”, and that’s pretty normal for a girl! I’ll keep up just fine!” It worked, I am completely wound up and ready to run. 

The 5km was fine, but I was kind of tired at the end of it. I was planning to do this every day but keeping up with Akio makes it harder. We get to the school and split up, so we can go shower and get ready. I don’t spend long in the shower since I still have to get ready and I only have about 45 minutes until class starts. I put my uniform on and I do my hair and makeup, I am not someone who wears a lot of makeup, just enough to enhance my good features. Once I am all done I have about 15 minutes before class starts, the perfect amount of time. I walk to the main building and I switch my shoes in my shoe locker, then as I walk to class I fill up my water bottle since I finished the whole thing during the run. I run into Akio in the hallway with his friends and he waves. 

“Hey Akio! Good luck in class today, I’ll see you tonight!” I say as I wave. I hear his friends whispering, they have never met me, so I figured I’d mess with him a little. We don’t look very alike so it happens a lot, people think we are dating. It always makes me laugh, but it makes him panic which is very fun to watch.

I go through my day and do my best to take good notes, I have to pay attention. The minute the last bell rings I head to the club room to change and then head to the gym. Practice starts and oddly my body isn’t sore from the run even though I increased my speed. We go through the pit drill, where we all have to get 10 playable ups before we get to switch out. Coach is pretty tough when it comes to calling something an up, but I switch after 15 balls, next time I’ll go for 12. Next is a block cover drill, someone has a block board on the other side and everyone takes turns hitting balls and covering blocks, though I only do the covering part. Once we finish that drill the coach announces the temporary starters, and I am the only first year. It’s the temporary line-up though, so we aren’t for sure the starting team. We do a scrimmage based on the starting team and then fill in the other side. Coach let’s us know we have a practice match at the end of the week against a school from a different prefecture, Karasuno High School. Their girls team doesn’t have a great track record, but their boys team made it to nationals a few years ago, though now they are apparently not as good. Maybe we will get to see them? We scrimmage for about an hour, completing multiple sets. In the end the starters win 4 sets to 2 sets, then we start cleaning up and stretching, we had a really good practice.

After I finish changing I meet Akio outside, my teammates start asking me a bunch of questions, but I silence them.

“Guys, this is my older brother, Akio Sasaki. He’s a third-year and the Ace on the guys team here.” Everyone starts laughing at the news, then they run up to talk to him.

“It’s nice to meet all of you, thank you for keeping an eye on my little sister. But if you’ll excuse us, we are doing a 10km run to get home.” He smiles and they all swoon. 

He’s a lady killer, but his only true love is volleyball. We wave goodbye to everyone and we take off on our run, I have way less stuff this time because I left a lot of it in the club room like my travel toiletries, extra make-up, and towels. My body is pretty tired though, so I don’t keep pace with Akio as well, so he slows down for me, it is my first day after all. We arrive at home and all I want to do is sit, but there is more training to be done. We eat dinner as a family, then Akio and I head out to practice. He goes a little easier on me since I am so new at this.

“Hey, why don’t you skip the weight lifting and just do some core work, no need to risk hurting yourself.” He has a good point, it’ll probably be like that for a couple of weeks honestly.

“Yeah you are right, thanks for looking out for me.” He knows I won’t admit when I am at my limit, but he knows how I look when I am at my limit, so he backs off. While he is in the gym weight lifting I am next to him on the floor doing core training, core is one of the most important things in volleyball, but especially for my position. The core work is hard but doable for me, and when I finish I know I gave it my all.

“Nice work, you did better than I thought you would for day 1. Tomorrow will be weight training and no drills okay?”

“Sounds good to me, I can see how you became the ace last year if this is how you always train.” My older brother isn’t just my partner in crime and training, he’s also my hero. I want to be like him, actually I want to surpass him. But with that we say goodnight and head up to shower. After that I head straight to bed, I got all my homework done at school because I knew I’d be exhausted, man was I right. 

We continue doing training for a few days and I feel myself getting a little stronger. Today is Friday, we have our practice match. It’s not too far away but we have to leave right after school to get there on time. I am starting to get really excited, yesterday after practice we got our uniforms and our warm-ups, we look so official. Our school colors are a neon green and black, so our uniforms came in two colors, we have black with neon green accents and white numbers, and we have neon green with black accents and black numbers. Our warm- ups are black with green accents, they look pretty cool. We decided to have the team wear black today, so I’ll be in the green uniform. I prefer the green one since it is my favorite color. 

The drive isn’t bad, the coach gives us a 10-minute warning about arriving, and that’s when I put in my headphones. I start listening to my pump-up playlist before every match to help myself focus. Some of the songs are actually in from the U.S., they have music with good beats that really get my heart pumping. We get into the gym and start stretching and warming up. I feel ready to go, but I want to do a few practice dive-and-rolls first to get used to the floor. I am too focused, and I don’t notice someone walk into the gym, so as I roll I end up knocking them over and I fall to the side. I pull my headphones off and look at who I knocked over.

“Oh shit, I am so sorry! I should have been paying more attention, let me help you up.” As I say this he looks at me, and I blush. He is attractive in a strange way, I can feel his competitive energy and he is good looking too. He blushes when we make eye contact, but I reach out my hand and he takes it. We stand up, and I can’t help but keep staring. Normally I pay no mind to guys, why is he so different?

“I am sorry, I should have looked before I walked over here. My name is Tobio Kageyama, please accept my apology.” He says it with a straight face.

“You have nothing to apologize for, I was the one who messed up. And my name is Katsumi Sasaki, I am actually on the team that is scrimmaging Karasuno tonight.” I reply with a smile.

“Interesting, well good luck!” He says as he waves bye and runs off, what a strange guy.

We finish warm ups and get ready to start the match. My team lines up and I wait for the ref to wave me in. I take my place on the court and do a quick scan of the crowd to predict how loud it could be. And I see him, he is in the stands sitting with the Karasuno guys team! That’s why I liked him, he’s a player like me. I wonder what position he is? Is he a first year like me? I doubt he’s a starter then.

The match starts off with them serving, and for some reason they serve the first ball to me. I pass it with ease and it is a perfect pass. Our offense runs a quick attack right away, it helps show how serious we are about winning. We serve the next ball, and when their hitter attacks I am right there to pick it up. This one lasts a little longer with a few rallies, but we win it in the end. We continue on and we end up winning set 1. I look up in the stands as I listen to coach talk, and I see him looking at me. I smile at him and he quickly looks away, weird. Yoshida tosses me my water bottle, then she follows my line of sight.

“Woah, can’t believe that’s who you are looking at of all people.” She actually seems surprised.

“Do you know him or something?” I ask

“You don’t? That’s Tobio Kageyama, he’s a first year here at Karasuno and he’s their starting setter. He was known as the king of the court last year, played at Kitagawa First.” She explains

“Wait what? He is a legend! I can’t believe he is that good, I’d love to see him play. Actually I’d love to play against him.” I reply with a new-found fire. The legendary king of the court is watching me play, I’ll make sure he knows how good I am.

We start the second set, and I am moving faster than before. I am also playing better, he really got me fired up. We end up taking set 2 and winning the match. We end the match and get ready to head out, I tell the captain I’ll meet them on the bus. I run off to look for him, I have to talk to him again. I run around, finally finding him while he is talking to his teammate, some shorty with orange hair, the guy is barely taller than me. 

“Hey, you!” I yell as I run towards him. He looks up and tells his friend to go on ahead.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t realize who you were before, but you are that legendary setter right?” I ask

“Yeah, what about it?” He looks annoyed as he says it.

“I am a first year too, being a first-year starter is rough, so we should be friends!” Wow I actually said that.

“Umm, okay. That’s fine with me. You are one of the best liberos I have seen so I think it would be cool.” He’s blushing again.

“Here is my number, make sure to text me on the way home!” I give him my number and run off to meet my team. Tobio Kageyama, you seem so different, I want to understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in Sunday for the next chapter! We will start to see our young first-years grow together, a minor injury, and an interesting question!


	3. Emergency rooms are 100% romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our libero watches a practice match between her new friend/crush and her older brother, who will win? And we throw in a nice trip to the emergency room, but for who?

Kageyama and I text daily, it’s just kind of become a routine in the last couple of weeks. We talk strategy, training, and sometimes school work. He needs help with his homework a lot, so I usually end up helping him. One day our guys team has a practice match with Karasuno, so coach shortens our practice, so we can go watch. I am a little divided though, my brother is our ace, but Kageyama is a great player. I know he has had a couple of practice matches but has never mentioned if they won or not, so I don’t know what to expect from them.

I walk into the gym and I see Akio warming up. I walk to the court and talk to him a bit.

“Are you guys ready for this? They have got some good first-years from what I can tell.” I ask

“Yeah, we sent a scout over to spy on one of their practices, their first years are interesting, but we should be fine. I have to get back to warm ups now, see you later!” He hugs me before he goes back 

“Good luck Akio!” I yell after he runs off.

Then Karasuno walks in, they look intimidating, and they have a guy who is 6’2”. I see Kageyama and I wave, but I won’t go over to him yet. I have to cheer for my brother of course. They all finish warming up and line up. 3 of their first years are starters? That’s insane. The liberos are waved into the game and the first server is my brother, not only is he the Ace but he is also the team captain and one of their best players in all skills, he can even set. He serves the ball over and they pass it up, then what happens next is something that makes the entire gym go silent. Kageyama sets a ball and instantly it is put down, when I looked to see who hit it I see the short kid with orange hair, he hit the ball down so fast I almost didn’t see it happen. What in the world was that? That’s when some strange man who was leaning against the wall behind us suddenly speaks.

“Those two really are an amazing pair, that monster quick is unbelievable. It’s no surprise they beat one of the top 4 teams in their prefecture” My eyes went wide, this is the team all the rumors were about? I’d heard some underdog team beat one of the top 4 out in Miyagi, but I never thought it was Karasuno. Akio, your team is in trouble. 

We continue to watch the match, our team does well, but they end up losing to Karasuno in 3. Dammit, who are these guys? I sprint down to the court to go see if Akio is okay, this loss will be hard on him and his team. As I get down there I pass Kageyama. He turns to talk to me, but I keep running, so he follows. I find Akio right as he punches a wall, I knew this would happen. He takes losses really hard because he feels like he let his team down. I run and stop him before he seriously hurts himself.

“Akio stop! All you are gonna do is hurt yourself! I know losses hurt, but it was a practice match!” I need him to listen.

“Katsumi…” He seems so surprised that I am there. “I am sorry you had to see that, I am okay now. Thank you.” Then he looks up and sees Kageyama. “What are you doing here?” I had no idea he had been following me

“Kageyama…” Dammit, I led him right here to see my brother looking like this.

“Sasaki, who is this guy?” He asks, weird question

“He is my older brother.”

“I see, well I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you running, and you looked worried.” Crap, he followed because he was concerned about me.

“I am okay, I just wanted to make sure my brother was too. Thank you.” I reply

“Sasaki” he points at my brother. “You are a talented player, you played very well today. I hope we get to keep playing each other.” Akio looked so surprised, but it was exactly what he needed.

“Same to you Kageyama, I am gonna go get ready to leave. Keep an eye on Katsumi for me would you?” He says it with a wink and I want to hit him. But he runs off right after, so I can’t. Then it’s just me and Kageyama walking together, why is my heart pounding?

“I am sorry for following you.” He says apologetically.

“It’s okay, it was a nice thing for you to do. You made Akio feel better in a way I can’t. Thank you for that.” I reply with a smile, he blushes. “Kageyama…”

“Sasaki, is it okay if I call you Katsumi?” He asks, and I nod my head yes. “Call me Tobio then.”

“Okay, Tobio. Do you want to train together sometime? I have a sand court at my house.” Why am I so weird, that’s my idea of a date.

“That sounds really fun, how about this Sunday?” He smiles as he replies, that is an amazing smile.

“Great! Be ready for an all-day training session. Be there at 9.”

“Perfect.” He replies, and I give him my address. 

After that we part ways, so he can head back with his team. I meet Akio at the front gate, and we walk home together. I tell him about my Sunday plans and he teases me like always. My parents are both excited since I have never had a guy over like this. We will wait and see what happens. I am counting down the days until Sunday arrives finally. Tobio arrives a little early, I like someone focused on punctuality. I introduce him to my parents and he says hi to Akio, then we head back to the court. We do our stretching together and get ready. We run a few drills together, the time just flies by. It’s already 1 when I look at the clock.

“Why don’t we take a break and have some lunch?” I ask.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He replies.

My mom brings out the lunches I helped her make earlier, and I realize just how hungry I am. We both start eating and he seems to really like it. My mom is great at making lunches that are well balanced for volleyball players. We finish eating, then we look up at the sky for a bit. It’s such a beautiful day, I am glad I get to enjoy it outside. I look over and find Tobio staring at me, so I blush.

“Ready to get back to it?” I ask, he nods, and we get ready to go.

We do a couple more drills and then decide the final one should be similar to what my brother and I do. But this time it’s just who ever gets more points is the winner, no specific percentage, and it is out of 50. We start, and I am doing pretty well, but his ability to target certain areas is impressive. I am too focused on retrieving the ball that I don’t notice I am off the court. I end up running into the bench we have next to the court. Tobio comes running over to see if I am okay, and that’s when we both see my leg. I cut it open on the bench when I hit it, and it’s bleeding everywhere. My mom comes running out and calls 119 for an ambulance. The ambulance arrives and takes me to the hospital, my family and Tobio meet me there.

They all come in after the doctor is finished stitching me up, ended up needing 20 stitches to close it. Tobio looks beyond upset, and my brother looks extremely angry.

“Before anyone says anything, don’t even start with the blame game. I should have been paying more attention to where I was chasing the ball to. In a game I would have never done something like that, I got careless, but I am okay, and everything is okay. I can practice as long as I pay attention to what I am doing.” I smile as I say it and I see my family perk up, but Tobio still looks horrible. “Can you guys give us a minute?” My family walks out after, and Tobio won’t look at me.

“Tobio, I am okay. It wasn’t your fault. I play a dangerous position; this kind of stuff happens. Please look at me?” I feel so bad that he feels this was his fault. He looks at me, and he finally speaks.

“Katsumi, it isn’t that. When you got hurt, I felt something I have never felt before. My chest hurt, and I couldn’t think straight. When I met you, I noticed you but mostly brushed it off as you being just another girl. Then I watched you play, and I was mesmerized. Your focus, your abilities, and your love for the game made it impossible to look away. Every time you passed a ball or made a save, the joy on your face made me get excited. I know I am not the only one who feels that way about watching you play either, my entire team wanted to keep watching you. Your natural talent is obvious, but so is the hard work you put in. Though I am sure I am the only one who wanted to be on that court with you. You are beautiful, smart, and you love volleyball as much as I do. You are one of a kind! I know it seems like I am rambling, but I want you to be my girlfriend!” He looks so serious as he speaks.

I am completely stunned, I didn’t realize I made such an impact on people, especially someone like him. But I am also extremely happy, because I feel that way about him too. I am laughing a bit since he made it as a statement instead of a question.

“You know, watching you play is the same way. It’s amazingly inspiring to watch you during a match. And yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” I reply with a big smile.

He hugs me, and it’s comforting. We keep talking for a while and making jokes, I am laughing so hard my stomach starts to hurt. Then Tobio’s parents come to pick him up and my parents take me home. I shower and head to bed right away. It has been a long day, though a very exciting one. Before I can fall asleep Akio barges in and starts asking me questions.

“Akio, if you really must know Tobio asked me to be his girlfriend today. Please don’t make a huge deal about it.” He’s going to make it a huge deal.

“My little sister is growing up, interesting choice though. He’s kind of a freak about volleyball, then again so are you so you’ll be perfect.” He retorts.

“Go away and let me sleep!” I yell as I throw a pillow at him. He leaves, what a pain in the ass. Tomorrow will be an interesting day for sure. But I don’t think for long as I drift off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up on predicting when I will update! I will update when I polish the chapter, it'll be at least once a week I promise!


	4. Finding myself is easier thanks to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young players end up practicing together, and they discover more about themselves. A very important decision must be made, but what will they choose? Come read to find out!

My leg heals pretty quickly, so I finally go almost a full practice with no issues. I get home from practice and hop in the shower. The biggest issue I have with it is making sure not to dive right on top of the wound. I get out of the shower and get changed. As I head down stairs to eat dinner my phone starts ringing. I look down and see Tobio is calling me. 

“Hey Tobio, what’s up?”

“Hey, you will never guess who we have a practice match against at the end of golden week.” He has gotten my attention

“Who? It isn’t our team is it?”

“Nekoma High.” He replies

“Holy crap are you serious? They are insanely good! How did you guys manage that?” I am in shock, Nekoma is always one of the best teams in the entire country, they are part of a group of four powerhouse schools, the Fukurodani group. I’ll have to message Tetsuro about it later, and talk to Akio about it, I know he’ll want to watch."

“There used to be a big rivalry between our teams, when our faculty advisor called them, and their coach agreed. We also got a new coach, it’s coach Ukai’s grandson. Plus our libero and our ace finally came back. What happened for you this week?”

“Jeez, you have had an eventful week. I didn’t do too much, just worked more on my jump sets is all. Our setter is a common target for attacks, so my coach wants me using it more often in order to have a variety of attack options, even the setter is an option. Still doesn’t compare to that crazy attack you have with Hinata. And how good are your ace and libero?” Hinata is the short orange hair kid I always see Tobio with, they are rivals and friends, such a weird dynamic between them.

“They are both talented, and polar opposites. The libero, Nishinoya, is so intense and driven. The ace, Asahi, is strong but timid and sensitive. But they are really close with each other and a great pair. It has made our team much stronger, and it’s pushing me to keep improving.” As he finishes I hear someone grab the phone. 

“Sasaki, how are you? Its Hinata, could you tell? You should train with our team tomorrow since it is Saturday! Coach already said it was okay, we only have one libero and it would help to have another.” Hinata always has so much energy.

“Hey Hinata, that actually sounds pretty awesome. Count me in!” I reply, practicing with them could be fun. Tobio takes back the phone and he gives me the details. We chat a little bit more about how the week was. Then we say goodbye and I hang up. Tomorrow I’ll be practicing with their team. I finish my stuff and head to bed, I’ll have to get up early to get out there on time.

The next morning I get up early and pack some food and get my bag ready. Tobio said he’d have a water bottle for me, so I don’t have to worry about that, and I have food for him too. I put on a little make-up and do my hair in my signature ponytail. My hair is brown, and it goes down to my mid back, a ponytail works best with the length. My dad is the one to drive me today since he has somewhere to be in the area anyway. I get there by 6:45 and see Tobio waiting by the front gate for me. We walk to the gym together, but we don’t really talk since he’s still half asleep. When we get in the gym and get our gear on we help each other stretch. The coach introduces me to everyone, and they are all pretty tall. They all introduce themselves to me which is kind of intimidating. Then everyone warms up and we start the drills. We do a lot of the drills my team does, and I keep up with them just fine. Then we start doing scrimmages around 11, the coach says that’s what we’ll be doing the rest of the day, and I am completely okay with that. This is when my brother shows up, the coach asked me when I got there if I could ask Akio to come for the scrimmages, and if he could then ask him to arrive at 11. First round teams are split, I am on a team with the first years besides Tsukishima who is on the other team, my brother, and 2 second-years. Our lineups are as follows:

Kageyama Yamaguchi/L Akio

Ennoshita Hinata/L Kinoshita

L: Me 

Daichi Narita/L Tanaka

Asahi Tsukishima/L Sugawara

L: Nishinoya

This scrimmage is going to be intense, so we start with a team huddle. I am the first one to talk which surprises everyone.

“I know we all haven’t played together, but Tobio and I train together all the time. And Akio and I have been playing together forever. I know I am a girl, but I will do everything I can to get the ball up. Let’s work together as a team. For strategy, Nishinoya is a threat but so is Daichi, they can work together without even talking, we need to put balls in between them when we can. Tanaka and Asahi will do what they can to break through us, but I’ll be ready to cover. I know I’ll be a big target, but I will not let you down. Akio, start with a tip for your first attack, you’ll be our second set. Tobio, set Hinata first with the monster quick. We need to show them we won't hold back even though we are a makeshift team. I also want to test the waters with Noya, once we do a couple of attacks I will figure out what attacks will be most effective. Now let's go!" We all cheer together, then we walk out on the court, I refuse to lose.

Daichi serves and I step in to take it. I always split the court with Akio when we receive next to each other, so we have more players ready to attack right away. Tobio sends the ball to Hinata and he scores of course. We have the next serve, and then we will put the plan in action. Noya passes the ball with ease and Suga sets it to Asahi. He breaks through our block with a cross shot, but I dive for it and get the ball up. Tobio runs to it and sends it to Akio, who tips the ball over. Both boys are surprised when the ball doesn’t fall, but I am not. I chose that plan to see just how much Noya could read and predict, he’s just as skilled as I thought he would be. I can come up with a strategy now, the hitters have to play smart though. They return it with a quick attack, but Tsukishima turns out to be a wild card. He changes his swing at the last second, so it isn’t me he’s swinging at, but Tobio.

“Tobio!” I yell, and he passes it up. I run and call for the ball. I make sure my feet are placed correctly and I jump just before the line to set the ball with my hands. I send the set to Akio who slams a straight and scores. The other side just stares at us, it’s not a common move in volleyball but I like to use it. Akio helped me perfect it, so I know I can send it to him because he knows I can do it.

“Kageyama, your girlfriend is crazy!” Tanaka says

“She’s really talented, I am proud of her. Though that set even freaked me out. I know she can do it but seeing it in action is crazy.” He replies, I blush a little with the compliment.

The next play feels different, but what is it? We serve, and they pass it up, Suga sets it to Tsukishima again. As Tsukishima swings I see it, his arm is stopping, he is going to try to change the speed of the game. I figured out what I missed, Tsukishima is the calm type who can plan a strategy quickly. I swear under my breath as I sprint to try to get there in time. I dive after the ball, but I miss it. I look up at him, and he looks so smug. I see why Tobio has issues with him, he is a jerk. I am fine with him scoring on me, but his expressions bother me. Tobio sticks his hand out to help me up, I take it and slowly stand. I can’t explain it, but Tsukishima has lit a fire under me.

“I won’t lose.” I whisper as I walk back to my spot.

"No, we won't, stay focused and we will win it." He replies"

The next server is Asahi, and I want the ball more than ever, but I can’t let that dictate my actions or I’ll start stealing balls. The ball doesn’t come to me at all during the rally, but we score and rotate. Yamaguchi comes in for me and it’s Hinata’s turn to serve. We continue the scrimmage and my team ends up barley winning the set, but I don’t feel like I won. We are all taking a quick break to eat and rest for a bit, so I go outside and sit under a tree. Tobio comes out shortly after with the lunches I made us, I completely forgot about eating until then.

“Katsumi, what is going on? You have been acting strange since Tsukishima tipped on you.” He asks

“I don’t know, he just really got to me. His expressions made me so angry I thought I was going to lose it. I still have to work on my emotions when it comes to the game I guess. I also feel like Tsukishima played a game with my head and got his team in on it. After he saw me get upset, the ball came to me less and less even if they were completely forcing it somewhere else, it broke me down.” I sigh.

I start to lay down, but Tobio stops me. He sits under me and has me lay my head on his lap, it's comfy, plus he keeps dropping food in my mouth. Over the past couple of months he has learned exactly how to help me relax. We stay there for a bit, laughing and enjoying time with each other. I wish we went to the same school, that way we could do this more often. Plus, I really feel like I fit in here. I have been having so many issues fitting in with my team and even just at school in general. I am deep in thought about this when we get called back into the gym, and I feel pain in my heart as I realize how much I want to feel like I belong the way I do here, but can I make the decision? We get back in the gym and we see the team splits and start to head to our sides, this time we are split up. Noya stops me for a second, it looks like he wants to talk.

“Sasaki, you have amazing talent and skills, but you are too focused on being the only defense instead of being the pillar of the defense.” His words shock me for a second. “You can’t protect the entire court by yourself, and no one expects you to. Loosen up when you play, have more fun with it, you’ll find your place soon.” 

Noya is right, I am not the only option, it’s not just me for defense. I have my team backing me up as much as I back them up. How does he know though? It must be because he is a libero too. He can tell I haven’t found my place yet, but I am starting to find it and need a push. It’s decided, I’ll bring it up to Tobio after practice.

“Thank you Nishinoya, I really needed that.” I reply, and with that we high five and split up. 

We have a few more scrimmages and I finally feel free, I can play the way I want to. I bet my facial expression has changed, because suddenly Coach Ukai looks at me, he looks surprised and then he smiles. He must be in on this whole thing with the other coaches. I don’t care who pushed me here, I have found where I belong.

After practice finally ends my record is 3-3, it’s not great but these guys are really good, so I'll take it for now. We all clean up the gym and stretch, Akio says he’ll meet me at home because he has some stuff to do. I thank everyone for the amazing opportunity, and Tobio walks me to the front gate. I ask if we can talk about something really quick, so we sit on the steps of the school.

“This really is an amazing school. And your team is fantastic. But listen, today got me thinking about some things. I really like spending time with you, training together on the weekend is great. But wouldn’t it be nice if we could do it more often?” I am nervous about his answer

“That would be amazing, eating lunch with you today made me wish we could do that every day. And your volleyball skills as well as your knowledge really help the team a lot. But how could we do it?” He looks confused

“Well, you see. Another libero has come to my school who is at the same level as me. And my coach knows about you and me, as well as the fact the Karasuno is lacking in talented players and needs a new libero. So there was a meeting with the new libero, me, both team captains, and both coaches. We all came to the agreement that if I sat out the Inter-highs for both teams I could transfer to Karasuno and play next semester as their starting libero. We all know I don’t fit in with my current team, and if I stay there I may stop improving, the hope is that I’ll fit in here. After today, I know this is where I belong. For the first time in years I felt free while playing on the court. My parents think it is a good idea, they have noticed that I have seemed kind of stunted during practice matches. And they are willing to get me an apartment in town too. But I have to decide by practice on Monday, but I wanted your opinion first.” He looks surprised. “Sorry, that was a lot to throw at you.” 

He stays silent for a minute, then he takes my hands in his and has me stand up. He is looking me straight in the eyes, what’s he going to say?

“Katsumi, come to Karasuno. It’ll be a great opportunity for you, for us, and help improve the girls team. They need someone with your skills and your attitude. You will be a great fit here, I am sure of it. I haven’t been playing with you for a very long time, but on the court today I saw you, for the first time I truly saw the real you come out to play. You seemed truly happy, and I want to see that more.” We are both smiling when he is finished

“That settles it, I choose Karasuno!” And with that, I head home to get ready for everything. 

My dad and I start searching apartments online, it’s going to need to fit a lot of criteria. I also need to have a talk with Akio, since I haven’t told him yet.

“Hey Akio, can we talk?” I ask as I walk into his room

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this. But I’ll be transferring to Karasuno for next semester. After considering everything the coaches, captains, and I all feel it is the best decision for me. I don’t fit with my current team, for some reason I can’t play my real game with them. I…” He stops me before I can finish

“As long as you have thought it through and you feel it is best, I fully support your decision. I have been playing with you forever, but a couple of years ago you changed. You seemed to put so much into winning, and then fun was left out. But today, I saw you come to life again while we were playing. I want you to play because you enjoy it, and Karasuno seems to be helping you do that.” He replies.

I start tearing up, Akio was so excited to have us at the same school and I felt the same. I thought I was going to hurt him by leaving, I was scared to tell him. But if I had thought it through I would have know he’d respond like this. He’s my big brother, and he only wants what is best for me. 

“Thank you Akio, I really needed that.” I hug him

“You better kill it out in Miyagi since you are leaving to go be a superstar and play your game. Also I’ll be visiting you.” He replies

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

And just like that, I am now transferring to Karasuno next semester.


	5. Inter-Highs... Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inter-Highs start, we will see if our team comes out on top!  
> Anime Spoilers!

Golden week comes and goes, and Nekoma ends up beating Karasuno. They played a bunch of sets, and every single set was won by Nekoma. The team continues training for the Inter-High tournament after learning more of what they needed to work on from the Nekoma match. Initially Coach Ukai was only planning on staying until the Nekoma game, but now it seems he will be staying, no surprise there since he clearly loves the game and is starting to really love coaching. Kiyoko has been keeping me updated on everything going on with the team, I can’t be at their practices all the time, but with the ones I have been at she and I have gotten pretty close. She and I are texting back and forth about the Inter-highs which start tomorrow, then she heads off to bed, so that’s when I decide it’s finally time to text Tetsuro.

Me: Hey, you busy?

Tetsuro: Hey there, haven’t heard from you in a while. Too busy being a super star, huh?

Me: Oh I know you are already fully aware of everything. Nice try.

Tetsuro: Busted, Akio filled me in. Anyway, what’s up?

Me: What did you think of them when you faced them?

Tetsuro: Well, they are all great in their own way, and they are becoming more of a team quickly, it even happened during the match. There is one player that still needs a nice kick in the ass, but that will come later.

Me: It’s the tall blonde middle isn’t it?

Tetsuro: How’d you know?

Me: Just call me, this will be easier over the phone.

He calls, and I pick up.

“So that middle’s name is Tsukishima, he is obviously not very driven or into the game. I don’t know if it is some past issue or what though. But, he beat me in a mental game of all things. I practiced with them and he got me so in my head I actually almost broke down. He found my weakness and then had the whole team use it against me. He is going to be a threat once someone teaches him how to block better and gets him to really love it.” I say

“Is that so? You have peaked my interest, let me talk to my coach about a few things. I want to be the one to teach him, I’ll get Bokuto in on it too.” He replies, he is scheming.

“Bokuto? I don’t know how I feel about that, he’s kind of an idiot. But I guess if you have Akaashi help that should do something.” I say.

“Exactly, it’ll be perfect. Just trust me. Now get some rest, you’ll be up early tomorrow. Tell the family I say hi!” He says

“Of course, goodnight Tetsuro!” I say and hang up. Then I head straight to bed, tomorrow is a big day.

Just because I can’t play in the Inter-highs doesn’t mean I can’t still enjoy them. When day 1 arrives I am ready to watch Tobio and his team play, their first opponent is a major unknown. But their possible second and third opponents are threats, Date Tech and Seijoh. I know there is history with both teams which will make for interesting matches. I go into the stands by their court and wait for their match to start. Once it does, it’s clear who is going to win and who has put in the most work, Karasuno. They don’t even use their monster quick during the match. They win quickly in 2, but no matter the score Karasuno respected their opponents and played them with everything they had. After the game I go and talk to Tobio about strategy for a bit. Their opponent will be Date Tech. Against a team like Date Tech the key is to remember that getting blocked will happen.

“How long do you think I should wait to use the monster quick?” He asks

“At least a few plays, they have never seen you or Hinata and they will be more focused on the players they have seen already. They will especially target Asahi from what my brother told me, he mentioned the match they played in March. Noya will also be key, keep an eye on his attitude and reflexes. As long as he stays strong Asahi should be okay.” I reply

“Yeah you are right, looks like warm-ups are going to start soon. I’ll see you after!” He kisses my forehead before running off.

As warm-ups start the air completely changes. Normal spectators won’t notice, but players will. The intensity, the intimidation, the air is so heavy. As I think of a way to break the tension, Noya does his ‘Rolling Thunder’ move, making everyone laugh and loosen up. I need to learn from him, he always knows what to say and do. This game will be hard on him though, after what happened I am impressed he isn’t mentally shaken. The last time they played Date Tech shut down their hits, especially Asahi's, and Noya couldn’t pick up a single blocked ball. I know that had to be hard, and I heard he blamed himself for it a bit. I also heard about a fight he had with Asahi, and eventually the fight lead to Asahi leaving the club and Noya getting suspended. They seem okay now, so it’s kind of hard to believe that not to long ago things got that bad.

They line up for the match, and I notice something that will be a problem. There is a blocker with a crazy court presence, and he is with Hinata for most of the rotations. I hear whispers about the player, number 7, and how he is the best blocker in the iron wall. I have to stay calm, we have weapons, and there is no way they can stop every single one every time. They can do this, I know they can.

The match starts, and they are really pumped up, you can tell by their movements. Solid receiving gives Tobio his choice of hitters, he sends it to Hinata and the blocker gets to it. He’s huge but it’s like his size doesn’t affect his speed, he’s an amazing read blocker. But that’s going to make the match rough for Karasuno. Tobio’s serves are good as usual, but he needs more control in order to make them as effective as possible, he ends up serving to the libero of all people. They send the ball back over and Tobio sends it to Asahi. He gets blocked, but it doesn’t break him or Noya, they seem just as determined.

Their Iron Wall is living up to its reputation, they are there for everything, not to mention they can hit really well. Karasuno is winning, but only because Date Tech has made some mistakes. As I think this a blocker does the unthinkable, he moved his hand after he decided where to block, he reacted to Hinata’s tell. It’s usually slight, but every hitter has a tell for something, for Hinata it’s his eyes. He looks where he is going to hit, though I think it’s subconscious.

Tobio and I make eye contact and we nod at each other, he has to use it now. He tells Hinata and I can see him get super excited even from the stands. But I am worried this attack won’t be as crucial as it needs to be. If that big blocker, number 7, marks Hinata I think he can keep up. This match will be mentally straining for everyone, but especially Tobio. When they run their quick the entire gym goes wild, most people have never seen it before. Date Tech’s players are shaken, even their coach is. They probably think it’s a fluke, but it isn’t, it is the beginning of challenging your team’s skills to adapt. It’s the only attack that can defeat a read block completely, but if they change their blocking, our other attackers can swoop in.

Noya is playing really well, making sure to fill the holes in the defense. Each team goes back and forth demonstrating amazing attacks and defense. The teams are rotating fast since the teams keep switching off who scores. Hinata comes back in, they have to do it again, but Tobio knows that. The second one he goes for really throws everyone off. Tobio set it from so far away and Hinata slammed it down before anyone even knew what happened. It gave me goosebumps watching it, they still have a long road ahead, but they can do this. Date Tech calls a time out, so we all know what’s coming. They are going to change their blocking style when Hinata is up front to try to stop him. I heard Nekoma succeeded during their practice match, but will Date Tech make the right choice? All eyes are on Hinata, which means the other spikers will get through now. He has to use the back-attack combo, Asahi is the best option for it and he is right where he needs to be. He is using the quicks to figure out their plan, but it’s clear they are after Hinata, then they use a delayed quick which trips the iron wall up, perfect.

Date Tech’s captain gives a little speech on the court, and it motivates their team, I was hoping they would be more in their heads. Their biggest blocker has his eye on Hinata, and he is staying with him. He jumps for Hinata’s fake out, then jumps again and blocks his actual hit, this guy is a monster. The score is 18-15 with Karasuno winning, and they are all fighting hard. Noya has an amazing block cover, and Hinata calls for the ball. Number 7 jumps with him, but the ball isn’t for Hinata… it’s for Asahi! He slams it down, what an amazing pipe ball! The crowd goes wild, they have only been watching Hinata, so this reminds them that we have other hitters to keep an eye on. They have so many attack options, everyone wants to know what they’ll do next. Now it’s crunch time, they have the lead, but they have to keep it, or they will lose all of their momentum. It’s still anyone’s game. It’s 23-19, they are so close, then Hinata scores, it’s set point for Karasuno! And with the next point they take set 1! Now set 2 will be a challenge, since they have more to lose.

As the teams are talking I see a change in Date Tech. I see the blockers smirk a little, something is up. I decide to send a text to Kiyoko, she keeps her phone out just in case I notice something, so she can tell the coach. I have a decent game sense, and I have a good view of the big picture from the stands.

Me: Hey, I think they are going to change their blocking style for Hinata. The middle that will be more adaptable to Hinata for that is number 7, you may want to change the line-up a little bit, so they don’t match up as much.

Kiyoko: I’ll let him know, thanks for the heads up.

I see her show coach, and when they all line up I see the coach did what I hoped he would do. Now Hinata will have more chances to score. But number 7 is more determined than ever, this is what I was worried about. He is doing everything he can to shut them down, Noya it’s time for you to help out. When number 7 rotates out their other middle comes in, and he is much easier to fool and can’t recover as fast. For now things are fine, but when 7 comes back in we are going to have more of an issue. I see the look in Noya’s eyes, I know that look, he is aware of what’s happening. Number 7 comes back in and stuffs Asahi, but he has to keep swinging. The game is tied at 17-17, go for it guys! Tsukishima and Asahi stuff one of their hitters, and we score again after that. They run a quick and score, but Date Tech retaliates. The score is up to 22-20 with Karasuno winning. They are all working hard, but they have to be getting tired, it’s their second match of the day and this one has been a close match.

7 is back in the front, and he almost blocks Hinata’s quick. It’s match point, which means Date Tech is going to fight with everything they have. Hinata misses his serve and Tobio starts yelling at him, understandable since he almost always misses. The teams are having a rally, giving it their all. Noya makes a good save, and the next set is sent to Asahi, he battles at the net, but it doesn’t get through the block. The ball is falling in slow motion, no one can make it. And then, Noya does something that is almost unheard of. He hits the ball up with his foot! The gym goes wild, and everyone is so excited! Asahi calls for the ball again.

“One more!” I yell along with Suga and Asahi. “Go Asahi!” everyone yells.  
Tobio sends it to him, Asahi hits it off the block and the ball rolls along the top of the net. It tips onto Date Tech’s side and no one can reach it. Karasuno wins! I am so happy I start running down stairs to see all of them. I am so proud of them, they worked so hard for this. The girls team was there too, and I talked with them for a while before I went and saw the guys. They watched the match to see who they’d play tomorrow, and it is Seijoh of course. I run and greet them with a smile after they finish watching.

“Nice job everyone, you were amazing!” I cheer as I high five them and hug Tobio.

“Wait, Sasaki, how are you here?” Hinata asks

“Since I am transferring I am not allowed to participate in the Inter-highs for any team, but I am still technically part of the team, so I am excused from school until they lose. I got all of my homework and extra lessons done before I came too.” I reply. “My team won today so I get to come and watch tomorrow too.”

“Amazing! Please keep cheering us on!” Hinata yells

“Try to keep the King under control for us, would you?” Tsukishima chimes in

“If you put half the energy into blocking that you put into insulting Tobio and Hinata you’d be Karasuno’s version of an iron wall.” I say with a smug smile on my face

He’s pissed, but most of the team is laughing.

“What does that even mean?” He asks, which is unexpected

“It means you could be amazing, but you lack the drive and I don’t know why. Though I am sure I know someone who will get you into it.” I reply

“Who?”

“You will find out soon enough.” I laugh as I say it. Tetsuro is my cousin, and Bokuto is a family friend, they both are going to work with this kid soon. Though I can’t say anything yet

“Tobio, I’ll meet you at the school and we can walk together, okay?” I say

“Yeah, sounds good.” He replies

I meet Tobio back at the school and we walk back to my new apartment. My dad and I have been slowly getting it move in ready with furniture and some other things. I show him some of it while my dad finishes making dinner for us. After we eat Tobio and I talk for a bit on the couch. He is sitting with my legs up on his lap. It takes a bit, but I finally ask the hard question.

“So, tomorrow you will face your old teammates, are you going to be okay?” I ask

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I don’t care that I’m facing my old teammates, but I want to beat Oikawa more than anything. I have more talent, yet he is always better than I am. He is so adaptable, and Shiratorizawa wanted him but rejected me. I hate him, and yet I want to be him.” He looks frustrated as he says it.

“Well, Shiratorizawa rejecting you must have stung, but look what it’s brought you? You found a hitter that can hit a set only you can give him. You met me, and everyone else that’s been pushing you. I know it sucks, but I know you will surpass him. Tomorrow do your best, but remember you are all out there on the court.” I reply

He seems more relaxed and he starts tickling me, it’s nice to see him loosen up when something so stressful is going on. We sit like that for a while before we drive him home. After we drop him off my dad starts asking me stuff.

“Your brother filled me in on the history between Tobio and that team, are you going to be able to handle if he loses it during the match? You aren’t someone who usually sits back when that kind of stuff happens.” He asks

“Well, I didn’t tell Tobio, but I guess I can tell you. The coach asked me to keep my phone on just in case something happens. The belief is I am the only one who can really snap him back into it. It’s a lot of pressure, but I think he might be right. Tobio was the only one who could calm me down when I was having issues on the court, so it should go both ways.” I explain

“That’s pretty strange, most coaches would never go for that.” He is right.

“I know, but everything about this whole thing is strange. Me switching schools, this situation, and the rest too. These coaches are really putting what’s best for the players and the teams first rather than what’s conventional. They are the new generation of coaches I guess.” I reply

“Well, I am thankful for that. You all deserve coaches like that.” He smiles

The rest of the car ride is silent, and I head to bed when we get home, but I can’t fall asleep. Tomorrow will be the most challenging situation yet, and what my dad asked really stuck with me. What am I going to do if he loses it? What’s he going to act like? Is he going to cry? No, he’s going to get pissed. Can I really calm him down like he did with me? Can I really be there for him? I end up falling asleep before I can find the answers, I guess tomorrow will tell.


	6. Damn you Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 of the Inter-highs and it's time to play Seijoh, who will triumph? Will Tobio be able to stand up against Oikawa? Will Katsumi be able to help the team? Read to find out!
> 
> Anime Spoiler Alert!

It’s time for day 2, and this match will be their toughest yet. I hope they can win. I have never seen them play, but their players are known pretty well, especially that setter of theirs. I know these are Tobio’s old teammates, I am worried about how he’ll hold up. I can’t lose faith though, I have to believe in him no matter what! 

I take my place in the stands behind the Karasuno flag, they can do this. There are some annoying Oikawa fangirls near me, but I’ll deal with it. Warm ups seem to go by quickly for our team, and I am starting to get nervous. I am watching Seijoh warm up, and I see players I recognize from watching Akio over the years. I see Oikawa, of course, and a couple of players that are my age. Then I see one I remember very well, Iwaizumi. He goes for a warm up hit, then Oikawa says something to him. I am not sure what he said, but he clearly shouldn’t have since Iwaizumi now looks like he’s going to punch him. They kind of remind me of Tobio and Hinata. Suddenly I hear my name, and when I look down I see Tobio.

“Hey there, are you ready to destroy a castle?” I ask

“More than ever.” He replies, we nod to each other and stick our fists up, and he runs to lineup.

The teams both lineup, then they walk to shake hands. As the teams part ways Oikawa seems to say something to Tobio, but Hinata gets in the middle of it. Tobio gets annoyed, but I am thankful. He can’t let Oikawa get in his head. 

As Oikawa talks to his team I get chills, what he says sounds like a joke to many, but to me it sounded like a threat. The confidence and power it takes to be that kind of captain is crazy. What is this guy like on the court? Another person I notice is their libero, I recognize him, but I don’t remember ever hearing about him until he got to high school. Usually I know about everyone since my brother plays too, but I don’t remember ever hearing about this libero, I do remember hearing a little bit about a setter with the same last name though, maybe they are related?

The first play Oikawa jumps and hits the second contact as a setter dump, he really isn’t wasting time with the mental games. The next play he pretends like he’s going to attack and sets it mid air to his outside, number 4, Iwaizumi. I have never seen anyone play like this before, it must take an incredible amount of training, and a very strong bond between the setter and the outside. But I know Tobio won’t take that lying down, he will counter it. And just like that he does, he does a nice soft dump while all of his attackers get ready to hit. It was a good play, but it was out of spite, and in this case that is a slippery slope for him. Is he already getting sucked back into his old habits? Are they already starting to get into his head?

I realize it’s a true possibility as Tobio completely screws up his serve, he never misses, at least not that badly. Oikawa is up to serve, and his serve is amazing. Noya passes it up, but I wish it was me. That’s the kind of serve liberos crave to pass. Tobio looks back and the blocker follows, so he sets it to Hinata in front of him, maybe he is still thinking. 

Oikawa ties his show in order to slow the game down, and then he taps number 12’s back, something is coming. The next play, number 12 jumps extremely high, higher than I saw in warm ups and it appears to have surprised everyone. After Karasuno gets the point back, Oikawa has his coach call a time out, but it’s too early for a time out. Oh shit, he must have figured out their signals! If you watch a couple of games you can figure it out, but I thought it would take them longer, how’d they know so quickly?

More plays go by that demonstrate the intelligence of Oikawa, but Karasuno quickly counters them. Once Oikawa and Tobio are in the front I can see it starting, especially when he goes for an obvious setter dump and gets blocked. And then we see proof that they figured out the signals, they completely mark Hinata when he called for the ball. We still score, but the air is getting heavy. Tobio serves, but he tosses it too far and has to hit it softly. They manage to play it and Oikawa sends if over, forcing Tobio to take it. Tanaka is the final hit and he is shut down completely. This guy is a real piece of work, he’s clearly a strategist with a great game sense. Now even I feel challenged by him, though I have the easy part since I am not on the court.

Oikawa is now up to serve again, and I think he is going to target Tanaka now. If he does, it’ll change the momentum of the game. I text Kiyoko and I see her show it to the coach. He looks up at me, as if to ask if I’m sure, and I nod, I am 100% sure. Players like Oikawa focus a lot on mental games, over the years my coaches have trained me to pick up on those players and find their targets, so I can help. I know the coach would have noticed but with the early heads up he can react to it sooner.

He calls a time out after a couple of serves in hopes of changing the momentum, though I do see him scold Tobio. He deserves it since he was so obvious about an attack that only works if it’s a surprise. After the time out Oikawa doesn’t let up, Tanaka is still the target. They call another time out, coach Ukai must feel stuck. It’s too late in the game to lose more than a few points. Then I hear a slap, and I see Tanaka has slapped his own face and is apologizing to the team, he is going to come back from this. But something is still bothering me, Tobio looks distant and frustrated. The next one Tanaka takes to the chest, the team scrambles to save it and they send it over. Oikawa takes it and the libero sets it from behind the line, his precision is perfect, no libero sets that way. Could he have been a setter? We pick up the ball and send it to Tanaka who scores a point on a triple block and shuts down everyone thinking that he would lose it. 

I am still watching, but I am thinking more about that libero. If he was a setter we are about to have a big problem. It means at all times they have two people who can set the ball while we have one. I start looking around at our team, and I notice Tobio looks really anxious, he’s completely in his head. The offense is speeding up and becoming erratic, he’s losing control. I keep looking at my phone, but no texts yet. How long will they wait? If this keeps up he is going to lose it! Coach yells for them to slow down, but it’s too late. I am getting anxious waiting, he can’t stay like this. The score is 11-18 with Seijoh winning. Tanaka passes a serve up, but it’s right on the net. Tobio battles Oikawa at the net for it, but he loses and falls to the floor. I don’t even wait for the text, I know it’s going to come. He is too far gone, and my fear is confirmed as I hear whispers about a major setting mistake for Karasuno.

As I reach the door my phone goes off, it’s Kiyoko. But as I enter the doors I see he is getting subbed out, he looks destroyed. I wait by the wall for everyone to finish talking to him, but coach sees me and tells Tobio to talk to me. Oikawa, you are a real piece of crap, I hope someone destroys you someday. Hinata yells to him and he seems better, after that he starts walking towards me. As someone approaches to ask who I am, Coach Ukai steps in and says I am their teams other manager that has a special bond with Tobio and I am down here only to help him. We can only have one manager down at the bench, so I am not surprised someone questioned it. He watches us interact and he nods in understanding, though I don’t know how many people would allow it.

As Tobio reaches me I lead him into the hallway, once the door closes he leans into me. I can feel him holding back tears, though I don’t know if it’s out of anger, sadness, or frustration. I pull him into a hug and hold him, he’s in so much pain, and I whisper in his ear.

“Tobio, I know sometimes our drive to win makes us blind to everything else. But it’s time to open your eyes and see you aren’t fighting alone. It isn’t you against your old teammates or Oikawa, it’s Karasuno against Seijoh. I know you want to surpass him, and you will. But you won’t if you see that as your ultimate goal, you have to look higher in order to pass something.” I say, he gasps. 

He stands back and looks at me, and I realize then just how much taller than me he is. I stand at just 5’3” and he stands at 6’, but right now he seems even taller. I know I have done my job, and he runs to stand with his teammates. I nod at coach Ukai and run back to my seat. Hinata and Tobio are right back to their usual selves now, Hinata is scolding him though which is an interesting change of pace.

Suga is the person subbed in for Tobio, but I think it will be a good change of pace for the team. His sets are standard but effective. Oikawa sets the outside and they get stuffed, Tsukishima and Suga switch spots right before the outside swung, amazing. The teams are still working well together, and suddenly Hinata solo blocks their middle. Suga seems to have brought everything he saw on the side lines to the court, then someone taps my shoulder.

“Hey, quick question. You were just down there talking to Karasuno’s setter right? We have worked with the team a bit but haven’t really seen you before. We are from the neighborhood association, and Ukai mentioned something about a girl helping out the team a lot, is that you?” The man asks.

“Yes it is. My name is Katsumi Sasaki, I currently play at Hanakago on the volleyball team, but I’ll be transferring to Karasuno after the summer, so I am sitting out the Inter-highs.” I reply.

“Wow, so you play then? What position? And do you have a special relationship with Kageyama then?” They both look interested now.

“I am a libero. And yes, I am actually his girlfriend. I help everyone on the team out, but it takes a lot to get through to him. I guess that’s why Coach…” I pause in the middle of my sentence as I see Karasuno lose set 1. 

“Why Coach what?” He asks

“Oh, why Coach Ukai chose me to talk to him earlier. He has done the same for me, and I am sure Coach Ukai assumed it would go both ways. I am glad he was right, otherwise I am not sure what would happen.” I reply

After they switch sides I notice a change in Tobio. He is talking to Suga about strategy, and they are both getting excited. I am overjoyed to see them bonding and working together, this shows how much they have both grown. They are rivals, Suga lost his starting spot to Tobio and was comfortable with that, and Tobio used to want to do things his way only from what I heard. Now they are working together, putting what’s best for the team first. 

“Suga! Tobio! You guys are doing great, keep it up!” I yell, they both wave at me.

For the second set, we rotate our line up a little bit. Tobio is still out of the game, but he looks like he’s learning something from the side lines. And then everyone notices the reason the line up got rotated, it puts the best serve receivers against Oikawa’s serves. It does the job, Daichi gets the ball up well. The game is going back and forth, but you can tell Seijoh is figuring out Suga’s patterns. We know what’s coming, Suga will be subbed out soon. Tobio is called up to the bench, next play he’ll be subbed in. Asahi gets Suga’s final set for now, and he absolutely crushes it. Then the sub is called, and they switch. Tobio looks completely ready to go, but he seems different. He looks ready to beat his opponents by using his team’s strengths.

He is up to serve right away, he looks so happy, all he wants to do is play. He serves it and it is one of the best serves I have seen him do, and he aces the libero! He continues giving them serves that are tough, and as they go to run the monster quick they use their new signals to stump the opponent. Seijoh scores the next point, but they can tell things have changed for Karasuno. It’s 20-19 with Karasuno winning. Tsukishima switches in, and you can tell he and Tobio don’t get along. They are the two players that don’t talk, and I am sure Oikawa has picked up on it. They have to work together to win this game. He sets Tsukishima who seems to struggle when he hits, is Tobio leading him too much? Then I see them talk, though it’s not very effective. They are bickering, but they somehow talk to each other and I think they understand. But we will see how it works, Tobio is trying to learn how to work with others, so he will try to do what Tsukishima wants. 

The next two sets go exactly where Tsukishima wants them and he tips both. I can already see what he is planning for as he tips a third one. The next set goes to Tsukishima and the defense on the other side moves up as Tsukishima slams the ball and almost hits the libero in the face. My smile is covering my entire face I am so happy, he is really growing with them. But Iwaizumi gets a kill right away, making the score 24-23 with Karasuno winning, and Oikawa is up to serve. There is a strong bond between the ace and Oikawa, one that can only be built over years of playing together. That means if he gets in trouble he is even more likely to set the outside, his name is Iwaizumi apparently. Oikawa may be the captain, but the one who keeps the team together is clearly Iwaizumi. His composure is incredible. Oikawa serves and Karasuno returns it as a chance ball, as the go to set it up I see something strange. Tsukishima was about to jump, but Tobio grabbed his shirt to stop him. The end up moving to block Iwaizumi and they take the second set! 

The final set will be the hardest, now they both have everything to lose. My phone buzzes so I open it to see a text.

Kiyoko: Hey, is there anything you have noticed from the stands?

Me: Yes, I actually noticed that it looks like one of their players hasn’t hit much, but I don’t know why. I also think that libero used to be a setter.

Kiyoko: I’ll let coach know, thank you.

I see her show him the messages, then I get another text.

Kiyoko: What player hasn’t been hitting? And what makes you think the libero was a setter?

Me: Number 13, he is opposite of Oikawa. I don’t know if he doesn’t hit well or if he is lazy though. I believe the libero was a setter because of his accuracy with his hands. Liberos don’t take balls with their hands often so they don’t practice it much, yet he had complete control when he set earlier. If I saw him set more then I would be sure.

Kiyoko: Okay, we will keep an eye on it. Thanks.

The third and final set begins, it’s anyone’s match now. We receive the ball and attack from the middle with Hinata. 13 goes for an attack finally, and he tips it. Noya saves it and Tobio sends it to Asahi, who hits so Oikawa has to pass it, then it happens. The libero jumps from behind the line to do an overhead set in the air, he sets up Oikawa who gets a kill. That confirms is, he was a setter. Dammit, how will they stop it?

There is an almost overpass from Seijoh, but Oikawa jumps and sets it to Iwaizumi who crushes it. That team is amazing, they haven’t faltered at all. It’s 10-13 with Karasuno losing when Tsukishima tips the ball again to get a point. Points go back and forth, and at 12-14 Hinata is back in. Both teams are fighting so hard for every point, and the points are going back and forth. The game is tied at 16-16, Hinata has to score more before rotating out, but no one is moving to block him when he is set.

“No! Hinata don’t swing!” I yell, but he already swung by the time I finished.

They aren’t blocking so the defenders can easily see the ball and react to it. The libero picks it up with ease, and Oikawa dumps it to score. Shit, I should have seen that coming, it’s a logical way to beat that broad jump. Oikawa you bastard, your volleyball sense is ridiculous. Now he is up to serve too, he messes it up and it barely bounces over the net to score. The next play makes it clear Karasuno is starting to get nervous, their communication is falling apart. Asahi makes a save and Noya sends it to Hinata, but he gets stuffed. Its 16-19 with Karasuno losing, and Karasuno uses it’s last time out. The coach gets a look in his eye I don’t like, then we score, and he calls for a sub. Yamaguchi is subbing as a pinch server?! 

The association guys begin to panic, so I know this is a high-risk decision. I don’t know what will happen, but my stomach is churning while I wait. I can’t handle the suspense, but I can’t look away, he is clearly freaking out. He takes his stance, and I understand why coach wanted him in. Can he really do a jump float serve? He hits it, and I hold my breath waiting, but the ball doesn’t go over the net. The score is 17-20, Karasuno is losing and it's crunch time. Yamaguchi must feel awful about it, but Karasuno seems to have a change of mood after Diachi speaks. They are ready to fight back now, come on guys!

Both teams are getting tired, but I notice number 13 on Seijoh is still moving quickly. Oh no, was he hanging back this whole time on purpose? Tanaka gets blocked but saves the ball with his foot. Hinata dives and saves it, the ball goes over and scores but then he face plants. Oikawa takes a swing and it's at Daichi’s face, but he still gets the ball up for Tobio to set. No one wants to lose on either side. The score is 22-24, match point for Seijoh. The Noya yells to everyone.

“Hey, don’t wimp out now! Let’s give it all we got!” The gets the team going again.

We score, and Tanaka is up to serve. When they return attack Tanaka does everything to keep it in play. He saves it with his shoulder, but the ball is gonna go over the net. As Oikawa jumps to stop it, Tobio does something amazing. He jumps and sets it with one hand back to Hinata, and he crushes the ball! The set is tied up, who will win? We score another point and take the advantage, but Hinata showed how tired he was. He actually fell after the play and he didn’t jump as high. After that the points continue to go to both sides. The score is now 31-31, I have never seen a game go this high before. Everyone is giving it their all, but they all have to be so tired. But one player is still moving fast, that damn number 13. Oikawa, you completely planned this. I am finally sure it was the plan when I see Oikawa talk to him and they nod to each other. 

“Watch out for the right side!” I yell, and coach Ukai looks at me surprised.

How did it take me so long to figure out? Oikawa is up to serve again, he missed his last serve, but Iwaizumi seems to get him back in his groove, and he serves the best serve of the entire match. We send back a chance ball, and when Oikawa sets he sends it to the right side, shit! I should have realized it sooner than this, he has been slacking most of the match, so he is the only one with most of his energy left. They get another chance ball and they set him again, this is their best play. Not only does he have the energy, but he is smart. He scores with a tip, it’s match point for Seijoh at 31-32, and Oikawa is still serving. Oikawa serves another tough serve but it’s a short serve, Tobio sends it to Asahi who hits it. The libero saves it and they attack with Iwaizumi. Tanaka gets the ball up and it's an overpass, so their middle hits it down. Thankfully Noya saves it and Tobio goes for the set. I know what he’s going to do, but so does the opponent. Before I can say anything he sends it to Hinata, and the ball is shut down. Karasuno… lost.


	7. Am I the problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to confront the past, but how will our young couple handle this major event? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update but I am doing a double today!

I feel tears fill my eyes as I see them all, they look so hurt and frustrated. Tobio looks especially defeated and angry, he most likely regrets that last set. They thank the fans in the stands, and not only do we clap, but everyone in the gym is clapping for them. They really were amazing, but sadly it wasn’t enough. The team ends up going outside to cool off for a second, I go out to see them, but what I see breaks my heart. Hinata has Tobio pinned to the ground and they are yelling at each other. Before I get to them their faculty advisor steps in and gets them to calm down a bit. Oikawa you bastard, you’ll pay for this. I run back inside and watch their next match with Tobio, thankfully he didn’t see me outside when Hinata and him were fighting so we don’t talk about it. After the team leaves I tell him I’ll see him later. I run looking for Oikawa, and I see him and Iwaizumi walking in the hallway.

“Hey, asshole!” I yell while pointing at Oikawa, the two taller boys look my way confused and annoyed.

“Wow, that was pretty rude of you. But since you are a pretty girl I’ll let it slide. What’s your business with me?” He asks with such a smug look, he looks intimidating.

“My name is Katsumi Sasaki, I’ll be the libero on the Karasuno girls volleyball team starting next semester. I wanted to tell you that while you are an amazing setter, you are a piece of crap for what you did to Tobio!” Both him and Iwaizumi go wide eyed at my statement, so I continue. “Tobio Kageyama will surpass you! No matter how much you break him down, his team will help him get back up and grow from the experience. But you didn’t know that, so you intentionally messed with him, using your history to your advantage. You are the kind of player I hate the most, but I am sure Ushijima will give you exactly what you deserve. You have never beaten him right? The reason for that isn’t because you aren’t good enough, it’s because you play such a mental game, and the kind of team he has is immune to that kind of crap.” The moment I bring up Ushijima I can tell they are pissed.

“What the hell? Why are you even involved in this? Wait, aren’t you that manager who came sprinting down when Kageyama got pulled out?” Iwaizumi asks, I nod. “Hold on, you aren’t the manager for their team. So who are you? And I have heard that last name before.”

“You probably have, Akio Sasaki is my older brother. He is the ace over at Hanakago.” I reply

“Hold on, Akio Sasaki is supposed to have a younger sister that is already a legendary libero. She got the best overall libero award two years in a row!” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa looks surprised.

“Yes, all of that is true. And I am Tobio’s girlfriend, as well as someone the coach uses for strategy and scouting.” I reply

“Wow, that coach of yours really pulled out all the stops to beat us, yet they still lost. Guess you really suck at your job huh?” Oikawa taunts

“Tobio will surpass you, I’ll train him as will my brother to make sure he can kick your ass next time! As for my skills, I know your libero was a setter in middle school so that’s how you can pull off your little trick. I also know 13 is lazy so you have him make up for it by being your go to when everyone else gets tired. I may have been slow to catch on at first, but I’ll work hard to make sure I can see every move you make. I will also help train this entire team, and not only will they beat you, but they’ll beat the opponent you could never defeat.” I give them the meanest stare as I say it, then I walk away. Now that felt good to do. 

I leave right after, I have to get back to my house with my dad. But I text Tobio the minute I get in the car. I keep checking my phone constantly for the next few days, but he doesn’t respond. I’ll give him his space, I of all people understand how he feels right now. 

The weekend arrives, and I still haven’t heard from him. He always comes to train with me on Sundays, but he isn’t here. Seijoh lost to Shiratorizawa, so they are done now too. Did that make things worse? I have my brother drive me out to Tobio’s house, and his mom tells me he is out back training. I walk out there, and he looks at me surprised.

“What are you doing here?” He asks

“Well you didn’t show up to train with me and you haven’t been answering me, so I came to check on you.” I reply

“Oh.” What the hell?

“Is there something I should know?” I ask

“Well, I don’t think we should train together anymore or see each other.” It was like a punch in the face. He looks to see my reaction, I don’t know what he expected to see but apparently it wasn’t the expression I had. My expression is anger, and he seems surprised by it. 

“You wanna repeat that for me? I didn’t quite hear you.” He jumps a little. “Tobio Kageyama are you really that stupid?”

“Well, I just…” I stop him.

“There is no way in hell I will let you walk away without giving me the real reason.” I wait for a response.

“I just, that last match proved I wasn’t good enough. I need to spend more time training and improving myself.” That’s when I throw a ball at his head, and he sees I am crying.

“You are the biggest idiot, seeing you like that destroyed me! You think I’d let you slack off with training? We both have to improve, and we have the best chance of that if we do it together! I failed you guys, I didn’t see their plans in time. And I was so mad I told Oikawa and Iwaizumi off!” I am so angry I can’t hold it in, the tears just keep coming, why does this hurt so much?

“You what?” He asked

“I talked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi after the game. I told Oikawa that he was a piece of crap and that you would surpass him. I told them who I was, and that you have me and my brother in your corner. I told them that I would do everything I can to help you beat them!” I freeze, I never planned to tell him what I did, dammit!

I take off running before he can respond, and I just keep going. I don’t get back in the car, I just run. I shouldn’t have gotten involved, I shouldn’t have transferred. Tobio sees me as someone who holds him back. Maybe the problem wasn’t my team, but me instead, do I hold people back? Before I know it I look around and realize I have no idea where I am. I decide to sit down under a tree in the grass, I wonder what park this is? My phone starts buzzing, but I just ignore it and lay down.

Why does my heart hurt so much? I know I don’t have amazing control over my emotions, but I completely lost it back there. How could I not? When he said that I felt like someone had just put a knife in my chest and was twisting it around. What is this feeling, and how do I make it stop? Tears are still running down my cheeks as I drift off to sleep, maybe I’ll figure out the answer after I rest a bit.

I open my eyes when I hear someone yelling my name, how long was I asleep for? I check the time on my phone, I was asleep for an hour. Then I see who was yelling my name, Tobio. I instantly get angry, why is he here. I stand up, and I know I look pissed, but you can tell I have been crying. Was I crying in my sleep?

“What do you want?” I ask

“You ran off before I could say anything.” He replies. “What you said to those guys, you have so much confidence in me, and you really want to help me. I was wrong to think you were the one holding me back. The one holding me back is myself, you are the one pushing me forward. I’d be honored if you helped me. Please, forgive me?” He pulls me in for a hug.

I look up at him, he's been running around looking everywhere for me. As I think this, he kisses me. It's strong but soft, and he tastes a little salty like sweat, but I love it. We keep kissing for a bit, I take in everything. He smells good, and he's holding me tight like he thinks I could vanish at any second. Suddenly we back up and my back is against the tree, with the kiss deepening we both start breathing faster. This is my first kiss, but it feels like I have been kissing him my entire life. He slowly pulls away and looks down at me. I really wanted that to go on forever. 

“If that's how you are always going to apologize I guess fighting with you won't be all bad." I say 

“I really am sorry, I never should have let myself push you away. And of course I’m not mad, it sounds entertaining since someone as small as you was yelling at two guys that size.” We both laugh and I gently punch his arm. 

“I do have some interesting news though. We are joining the training camp hosted by Nekoma in Tokyo. The first time we go will only be for a weekend, then we will go for a week during summer break.” He continues, well now I have to tell him.

“I kind of already know about that.” 

“How is that possible?” He asks.

“Well, Nekoma’s team captain is my cousin. Plus the Fukurodani captain is a family friend.” I reply.

“That’s insane!” He says

Just then I get a text from Kiyoko.

Kiyoko: Hey, coach Ukai is about to call you.

And just like that my phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey there Sasaki, so I know you’ll be joining the girls team when you get here. But I was hoping to list you as a team manager for us as well. Your game sense is one of the best I have seen, and it helps having you in the stands. If you are listed as one even if your team loses, as long as we are still going in the tournaments you can come with us. The principal and your coach already approved it.” He really respects me.

“Yes, that would be amazing! Thank you for a wonderful opportunity coach Ukai, I won’t disappoint you.” I reply

“Good, then you are coming to Tokyo with us. Not only do we want you there, but the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani requested you be there. Is there something I don’t know about?”

“Yeah, but I’ll explain it another time. I’ll be there, I promise.” I reply

“Good, make sure to explain when I see you next.” Then he hangs up

“What just happened?” Tobio asks.

“Coach Ukai asked me to be a manager of the volleyball team, I am still allowed to join the girls team too. He wants to use my game sense to help the team, and he wants me to go to Tokyo with all of you, and I’ll be training there too.” I am so excited!

“Well, you are the smartest one out of all of us.” He replies. “You’ll help this team reach new heights. Are you ready?”

“Of course I am, but I won’t be your girlfriend during this. I’ll be your manager, think you can handle it?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

We head back to his house and do some training before I head home. I can’t wait for Tokyo, it’ll be nice to see the guys again.


	8. Tokyo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this chapter is really long! Now enjoy our characters trips to Tokyo and a little more insight to Katsumi!

The time for Tokyo arrives, I meet the team at the school, but I notice Tobio and Hinata are missing. That’s when they tell me that they have to do supplementary lessons thanks to not doing well on finals. Those two are complete idiots, but I’m not surprised Tobio didn’t tell me. But they are going to come the minute the lessons end. Well I guess we can deal for now. On the bus ride there I explain to coach my relationship with the captains out here, he laughs pretty hard at it. They are honestly such a pain, but before I can complain too much we get there. We all walk into the gym and it is huge. We are off for the first round, so we do some other training. I don’t jump in right away, I spend some time catching up with Kiyoko first. That’s when I notice a blonde girl hiding behind her. Was she here the whole time?

“Hi there, my name is Katsumi Sasaki, pleasure to meet you!” I reach out my hand and she freaks out.

“This is Yachi, she is going to be the official manager after I leave.” Kiyoko tells me, then she turns to Yachi. “Katsumi is transferring to Karasuno to play on the girls team, but coach has her listed as a manager, so she can train with us and let us use her game sense for our benefit. She also happens to be one of the best up and coming liberos in Japan, and to top it off she is Kageyama’s girlfriend.” 

“Wait really? You are that good at volleyball? And you are dating Kageyama too?” Yachi looks very intrigued.

“Yes to all of the above. Though I am not here as his girlfriend. I am here as manager and a future Karasuno player. I hope we can be friends!” I say while smiling.

“Hey, Sasaki! Go change, the guys are gonna run some hitting drills and we want them to hit against you and Noya.” Coach calls for me.

“Be right there! Yachi, make sure you watch me remind these guys that they aren’t all that.” I wink and run to change.

I come back in the gym and stretch just in time for the drill to start. Noya and I do the handshake we made up a while back, we are ready to go. The other teams notice a girl on the court, so they take a break to come watch. We get the drill started right away and not a single person in the gym is looking away, not even the coaches. Noya and I are working together perfectly, both of us making amazing digs and covering each other. Coach Ukai smirks, he knew this would happen if he brought me. Coach Nekomata, the coach for Nekoma, walks up to coach Ukai.

“Who is that girl? She’s keeping up with the guys so easily, passing their hits like it’s what she was made to do.” He is stunned like everyone else

“That’s the new transfer coming to Karasuno, she started out at Hanakago, but some interesting circumstances brought her here. She is on the girls team but is also one of our managers. She is the younger sister of Akio Sasaki, Katsumi Sasaki. Surprised you don’t know her, since two of the captains here did request that she attend.” Ukai is smiling like a villain now.

“Wait, she’s that libero everyone was fighting over last year! What kind of circumstances brought her to Karasuno? And I heard nothing about any requests.” Nekomata asks.

“Another libero appeared at Hanakago that was at a similar level to her, and Karasuno really needed a new one. As for the requests, turns out she’s your captain’s cousin and family friends with the Fukurodani captain.” He responds.

“How did you guys even get to talk to her? And I knew my captain had relatives that played, just wasn’t aware they were famous.” Nekomata can’t understand how something like this happens.

“She is Kageyama’s girlfriend, they started dating at the beginning of the year. Her coach knew about it and understood that coming out here would give her a lot of room to grow. I guess in the past she’s always been very distant from her teammates, the only ones she got close with were one girl she used to train with and her brother. The coach hoped it would change in high school since her brother was there and her old friend was too, but it didn’t, and she’d been struggling. The coach called me and our girls coach voicing her concerns, only I wasn’t sure what she was talking about. She was out of options, so she asked if we had a spot at our school, and we said yes. We made her the offer, and then had her come and practice with us before she had to make the decision. After seeing it, we all knew we did the right thing, her coach said she’d never seen her like that. She was happy, and she was working hard with everyone there instead of focusing on herself.” Coach Ukai explained.

“Wow, so what made her suddenly change? Do you think it was really that monster setter of yours?” Nekomata asks.

“Honestly, most likely. Kageyama was apparently similar to that, except because of his position his teammates still had to interact with him a lot, so his situation ended up causing him to question others, and her situation caused her to withdraw and question herself. Somehow, they have balanced each other out, it’s kind of amazing.” Ukai states simply

“I’ll say, amazing that they found each other. And amazing that you guys all put what she needed first.” Nekomata seems impressed

“Well, the kid will go places if she keeps improving, and that’s what’s really important. Plus she was most likely holding her previous school back. It wasn’t that hard of a decision, the coach got complaints from her older players saying they couldn’t trust a libero who didn’t care about the team. So it was either find her a new school or bench her. The choice was obvious with a kid like that, new school.” Ukai says and Nekomata nods in agreement, and with that they go back to fully watching. 

Everyone keeps watching until it’s time for our team to take the court, I am not going to be playing in any of the matches because I feel it isn’t my place. There are a lot of guys who come over to ask me questions when they are off. But I just kind of brush them off. I run over to Yachi and Kiyoko, they toss me my towel and water bottle.

“So Yachi, what do you think?” I take a swig as I wipe my neck and arms off.

“You are amazing, and everyone was listening when coach Ukai explained everything.” She replies.

“Wait what? Kiyoko what was he telling everyone?”

“Well, he told everyone what led the coaches to decide to offer you Karasuno and how we got in contact with you. Also, he totally outed your relationship with the captains” She replies.

“Coach Ukai, you better not make me sound like some sissy girl who transferred simply to be with her boyfriend!” I yell.

“I promise I didn’t!” He looks scared.

Just then Tetsurou and Bokuto come running over, and they are louder than ever. They jump and hug me, but they are really heavy, so they knock me over. We all laugh and then they stand up. Once they are both up they help me to my feet.

“Hey Hey Hey! Long time no see Sumi, how have you been?” Bokuto yells.

“Hey Sumi, nice to see you made it. Though you kind of stole all of our glory as usual.” Tetsurou chimes in.

“You two did not just call me that!” I yell and they both panic. “No one is supposed to call me that in public you idiots! God, you two never change.”

“Aww come on, if we hit some nice spikes at you later will that make it better?” They ask.

“You each owe me 20, they better be good.” I reply, we all laugh, and they get back to playing.

As the day goes on we keep losing matches, and I only jump in when we are doing drills instead. Before the final set, our two idiots bust through the doors ready to play. They are ready to go just in time, but how will they do? Tobio walks up to me.

“Hey, how has it been today?” He asks.

“Well, thanks to you two idiots missing, we weren’t at full strength. You better make up for it!” We high five as I say it. 

They kill it in the set and they win, everyone goes to eat, and the food is great. Tetsurou and Bokuto meet me back in the gym for the balls they owe me.

“So, you are really dating that crazy setter?” Tetsurou asks

“What? No way!” Bokuto chimes in.

“Yes I am, that a problem you weirdos?” I reply

“Nah, just didn’t peg you for the type to date someone so emotionally stunted.” They both start laughing.

“Well, he has room to improve. But at least he has more maturity than you two combined.” I laugh as I say it.

We all laugh and finish training, it is really nice to see them. Tetsuro is family, and Bokuto might as well be. They are both super close with my brother since they are the same age, so it’s more like I have three older brothers rather than one, I really should come see them more. I shower once we get back, once I get out I notice a text from Tobio.

Tobio: Hey, meet me downstairs in a half hour.

The text was 15 minutes ago, so I can still reply.

Me: Okay, what’s going on?

I get no answer, so I head down there when it’s time. I get down there and I am looking around for him. Suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind and they spin me around, now my back is against the wall. I look to see who it is, and it’s Tobio. Suddenly his lips are against mine, this will never get old. Our lips fit together perfectly, and we move in perfect sync. I am starting to run out of breath, but I don’t care, this is better than breathing. He pulls away and we both gasp for air.

Ever since that first kiss we have been doing this, we can’t get enough. It was a first kiss for both of us, but it was so natural. Everytime we kiss I feel electricity flowing through me. And just like that he kisses me again, we keep doing this over and over again. Our bodies slowly move closer and closer till we are pressed up against each other. I feel warm, I know my cheeks are flushed. Suddenly we hear footsteps and we stop, Tobio pushes against me more to help keep us hidden. After the footsteps are gone we decide it’s time to go to bed. Our relationship is public, but we don’t need people seeing us like that, it’s personal. We head upstairs and part ways, as I fall asleep I replay the kiss in my head, and I feel so warm again. Eventually I fall asleep, but I still dream about that kiss.

Matches start right away in the morning, and our first set starts out okay, but then Hinata collides with Asahi in the air. The whole attitude of the team changes, then Tobio and Hinata get into it a little bit. The team appears to recover a bit, but I feel uneasy. I end up leaving the camp early so I can get some homework done, but it’s hard to focus since I am worrying about the team. I am laying in my bed thinking when I get a phone call from Yachi.

“Hey Yachi, what’s up?” She is talking so fast I can’t understand her. “Yachi, calm down and slowly tell me.”

“Kageyama and Hinata got in a fight, and actual physical fight!” I jolt up out of bed.

“They physically fought?” I don’t believe it.

“Yes, I had to run and get Tanaka to get them to stop.” She sounds so scared.

“What the hell are they thinking? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Tobio. You stay with Hinata okay?” She agrees, and she hangs up. 

I grab my dad and tell him what happened, he drives me out to Tobio’s without asking much more. I get there, and he is just arriving home with Tanaka walking him.

“I’ll take it from here Tanaka. Thank you.” He nods and walks away. Tobio won’t even look at me.

“So, are you an idiot or a jackass?” He looks up at me. “Tell me, what the hell were you thinking getting in a physical fight? You could have hurt your teammate or gotten hurt yourself! And for what? Because he has an idea that you don’t agree with?” 

“What he is asking is impossible, but he won’t listen to me! How do you even know about that anyway?” He yells.

“Welcome to volleyball Tobio!” He gasps. “You are naïve if you think people are always just going to give up on their ideas to listen to you! You cannot honestly believe what you are saying! As for how I know, no one told me, no one had to. Hinata is the kind of player we all want to be, constantly striving to improve, pushing his limits, and making the impossible possible. I have been waiting for this to happen since the Seijoh match.”

“I know, but what if I can’t do it? What if it ends up being more than I can do? Of course I want to keep improving…” Now I get it.

“You won’t know unless you try. We only get better by working hard and trying new things. Don’t give up before you even try it. Not succeeding isn’t failure, you only fail if you don’t try.” I reply softly. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you, remember?”

“I know who I have to ask for help, but I don’t like it.” He has to ask Oikawa, I don’t like it either, but it is the only option. 

This is the turning point for every player on the team. That loss changed every single one of them, we will see what they do with it. Once we sort everything out, Tobio hugs me goodbye. My dad is in the car and can see so he doesn’t kiss me, instead he kisses my neck. I feel a strange tingle as he does, and my cheeks turn bright red. As I walk away he gives me an evil smile, he did that on purpose. 

Karasuno has their entire team practicing new skills, and Noya has me teaching him how to do the jump set where you jump over the line, and Yamaguchi has me helping him with his float serve since it’s actually a specialty of mine, even though my position doesn’t serve I still learned how so I could better understand them. Tobio is practicing some new sort of set, Hinata is working on his mid-air combat, Asahi is working on his serve, and the rest of the guys, minus Tsukishima, a synchronized attack. Then summer break finally arrives, which means it is time to return to Tokyo! I will be going with for Tokyo and still attend the Hanakago training camp since it is at the beginning of break. This time I ride the bus with everyone and sit with Tobio, and we leave in the middle of the night, so I fall asleep on his shoulder. I am completely exhausted from my training camp, so Tobio lets me sleep. Before I know it he is tapping my nose to wake me up.

“We are about an hour away, better start stretching.” He is right, we both start stretching together.

Right when we get there Nekoma is there to greet us, this time we are at Shinzen since it is cooler around there during the summer. Lev starts off with being an idiot and giving Hinata crap about his height. Once we get in the gym matches start right away. I stay to see the first one, and everything is clearly rough with our guys. Everyone has been working on new skills, but it has been individual up until now. Tobio’s first set to Hinata is to short so it drops, the next one is too far. Though instead of panicking Hinata saved it with his left hand, I didn’t even know he could do that. They are for sure getting used to each other, it’ll make for a great weapon. Everyone is trying out their new skills for this, though most of it isn’t coming together. We are subbing players in and out a lot to, so all of our players get time. The only one still not improving is Tsukishima, I’ll talk to the boys about that later though. 

After the first round I decide to head to one of the other gyms and do some training, I can’t do it alone so one of the managers from a different school helps me out. I have her help me with chasing the ball for distances and with obstacles since that’s my biggest issue right now. I also did some training for speed, and for using my feet in matches. The thing I ended on before training with the guys was single handed passing, I need to be able to use both arms on their own to save a ball if I want to keep improving. Though I should probably teach other people it once I am better at it. 

I walk back to the gym and find out our team lost every set, no surprise there. Some of them are laying outside, I guess the punishment is an outdoor run, so I am sure they are exhausted. Everyone wants to do extra training, that is except Tsukishima. While he’s talking to Yamaguchi I run over to the gym the two idiots are in.

“Hey Sumi, how was your solo training?” Tetsurou asks

“I told you not to call me that! It was good, still have a lot to do though. But I actually came in to remind you of what we talked about.” I reply

“Oh, right. You can count on us!” Bokuto yells as Tetsurou walks to the door.

I leave the gym to find the people I need to train with, and as I walk away I hear them yell for Tsukishima to do some blocks for them. The fact that I am leaving this in their hands proves I am desperate. He is the only one not improving right now and we can’t have that. I won’t admit it to either of them, but they are some of the best I have seen. Bokuto is one of the top 5 aces, and Tetsuro is insanely good at blocking. If anyone can help him, its them.

Just like last time, after I got out of the shower I saw a text from Tobio to meet. We have been together for a while now, almost 6 months, and the kissing has been amazing, but I feel like I want more. When I see him he picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me. This kiss feels different, it’s more urgent and animalistic. He keeps kissing me, it’s like he wants more just like I do. To test it I wiggle my hips a little on him, and I hear him moan a little in surprise. He pushes back against me, and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. We keep kissing, and I never want it to end. We hear a door open and realize we should probably go to bed.

“So, that was different from usual. There something you want to tell me?” I ask

“Not until after the prelims, okay?” He replies, and I nod.

We part ways, but I can’t help thinking about what happened and what he said. What is he going to tell me? And why wait until after the prelims? As I think this I drift asleep, I guess I was more tired than I thought. 

Day 2 roles around and it’s just as bad as the day before when it comes to winning. Tsukishima doesn’t seem any different from yesterday either. There are clear differences though, the team is becoming more of a team every play. In the end though it’s not there yet. Hopefully Bokuto and Tetsurou can do something about Tsukishima. He leaves the gym, and as I walk to the gym I need to be in I see Yamaguchi running. He gets to Tsukishima and they start talking. Then suddenly the mood changes and Yamaguchi starts yelling and grabs his shirt, that’s when I hide. I can’t fully hear what they are saying, but clearly Tsukishima is shocked. Yamaguchi is usually so quiet, when did he get this cool?

Tsukishima walks away after a few more words are exchanged, and he’s heading to the gym Tetsuro is in. Maybe Yamaguchi was the one to change his thinking. I finally head to my gym and start training with all of the other liberos. We all train extra hard having a couple of the aces swing at us, I am so tired that I don’t even say goodnight to the guys after I shower. Though I do see a text from Tobio, I let him know I am too tired to stay up much longer. As I hit send I am pulled into a room, and someone kisses me. I don’t even panic, I’d recognize that smell and these lips anywhere. I kiss him back eagerly, but I feel my eyelids getting heavy.

“As fun as this is, my eyes will not stay open. I really need to go to bed.” I say

“Let me walk you to your room then.” He replies sweetly, and I accept.

He walks me to my room while holding my hand, it feels so nice to be able to do this. Since I am a team manager I don’t dare do this in front of everyone. So these kinds of things are amazing, and a little exciting since we are sneaking around a bit. Once we reach my room he kisses my forehead and says goodnight. Then I lay down and fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.

Day 3 comes, and I am not really sure what to expect. We are in a match against Bokuto and his team, let’s see what they taught him. Bokuto goes up for a swing early on and Tsukishima lines up a strong block, causing Bokuto to tip. He actually changed his plan because of the presence Tsukishima has, they actually did it. As the sets continue you can tell everyone is growing, and now Tsukishima is included in that. As the day goes on Hinata is clearly getting frustrated, then when Tobio sets him they mess up again. Then Hinata starts yelling at Tobio, saying he went easy on him. Tobio grabs his shirt, and then we call a timeout. Hinata yells that it wasn’t the falling set, and coach agrees with him. Tobio is beyond surprised, he did it without thinking. I can’t believe Hinata even noticed it, it was such a small difference and he was in the middle of a game! 

Once personal training starts Tobio goes off on his own this time, so I decide to stay with him for tonight. I toss for him and keep an eye on his setting pattern. He is still struggling with it, and he’s getting frustrated. I stop tossing and walk over to him.

“Hey, what’s been going on with you lately?” I ask

“I can’t really explain it, I have always caught on to stuff quickly. But this is harder than anything else, it’s making me doubt myself.” He replies

“Look, this kind of set is impossible for pretty much anyone else. Stop being so hard on yourself, if anyone can do this it’s you, that much I am sure of.” I know I am right.

“Thanks, let’s keep going.” He says.

We train as long as we can, but the next day he still isn’t ready to try the quick yet, not that I blame him. They are clearly getting better though, scores in matches are tighter. After the matches end I head to train with the liberos again, Tobio and I decided to practice separately now that he has some confidence back. Coach Ukai is helping him along with Yachi. I run into her as we are heading to different gyms.

“Hey Yachi, can you do me a big favor?” I ask.

“Sure, what is it?” She looks nervous, do I scare her?

“I can’t help him now, only you and coach can. Don’t lose faith in him, okay?” I reply

She nods looking determined and runs away. It’s different if others continue to believe in him than if it’s me. I get to the gym and Yaku is really pumped up to train, looks like I found my competition for tonight. I am choosing a different libero each night in order to push myself. Once we finish we are walking by the gym with Tetsuro and everyone in it. I stop in for a second to see what’s going on. 

I see Hinata do a shaky receive, Akaashi sets it to Bokuto but it’s low. Bokuto goes up and bitches about how high the block is, nothing new there. He decides on a rebound, so he hits it high off the block. Then when it comes back he passes it to Akaashi, who gives him a great set and he slams a straight. Once he starts celebrating I walk away, they have got this in the bag. Both Hinata and Tsukishima are going to learn a lot from these idiots.

After everyone is done for the night, we all eat and get cleaned up. After that I hear someone running towards me, and then someone jumps on me. I turn around to swing but they grab my arm, then I see who it is.

“Do you have a death wish or are you just an idiot?” I ask

“Aww come on, like you could beat me.” Bokuto replies

“Anyway, what’s up?” I ask

“You weren’t kidding about that middle, he is interesting.” He replies

“I figured you guys would like him, he’s all the things you guys hate in an opponent.” I snicker

“You got that right! But soon he will be the best blocker in your prefecture.” He laughs, then Akaashi walks up.

“Bokuto, coach needs to talk to you.” He states, and Bokuto says bye as he runs off.

“Hey Katsumi, how have you been?” He asks

“There has been a lot going on, but it’s been good. Thank you for training some of our guys, and for dealing with the two weirdos all the time. I know they can be a real handful.” I laugh as I say it

“No problem, they are worth it I guess. But the four of us should train together before camp ends, could really use you to put the two of them in their place again.” He replies

“Deal, now let’s get some sleep.” I reply, then we say goodbye and head off to bed. 

Another day comes, and our team is still not doing great. I am standing by Nekoma and I over hear Lev mention Yaku’s height, moron. Yaku kicks him of course, you can’t ever bring up his height. Then suddenly the guys start yelling and dancing, including Tobio. They are yelling about meat I think? Reminds me that the best way to get them motivated is food. Then Hinata walks over to Tobio. 

“Kageyama, I really wanna try and hit the sat that drops down.” Hinata says, oh god no!

“Don’t get so anxious, alright? It’s not gonna be good practice for you if I’m still messing up the sets.” Tobio replies.

Woah, that’s not what I was expecting. They keep going back and forth, but I walk over to Yachi instead of intervening. 

“Hey Yachi, what did you say to Hinata before all that started?” I ask

“All I said was that I really wanted to see the new quick attack.” She replies, then I nod and walk away.

That’s it, the thing I can’t do, the thing only she can do. She is the only one who could possibly get them to talk like this after everything what’s happened. Finally, now Hinata can do what he needs to do in order to push Tobio. From what coach told me, he is ready to start trying this out a little in games, but he doesn’t want to until it’s perfect. I walk over to Hinata and whisper in his ear, and he smiles, now let’s see if my plan works.

They are playing Fukurodani for this one, this couldn’t be going any better. Hopefully Tobio doesn’t hate me too much for this. I already know Bokuto will be annoyed with me, so I don’t really care. The guys are really pumped up and ready to go, I think this might be the set where everything comes together. Tsukishima is the first one we notice, he is paying a ton of attention to the blocks and setting them up well. Everyone is also finally realizing just how good Akaashi is. Then Bokuto pulls his trump card, against our highest triple block he slams a sharp cut shot that looks absolutely ridiculous, show off.

Bokuto is celebrating and annoying Akaashi, and I over hear Tetsurou complain about him too.

“Bokuto, shut it unless you can keep doing that!” I yell

“You just wish you were the one out here to pick it up!” He yells and smiles, he isn’t wrong.

Then Hinata displays a new skill, he goes to swing full force and then it turns into a hit! Everyone is surprised on both sides, no one knew he could do that! Then I hear Akaashi scold Bokuto for teaching him, he really is an idiot, he taught Hinata this and then didn’t prepare to defend against it. The match continues, and everyone is doing well. The one I really notice is Tobio, he’s really in sync with his body. You can tell he notices Hinata is doing well too, but he is still holding back. Then as he goes to set Hinata does exactly what I told him to do. He goes in for the new quick attack and the set is perfect! They get an amazing kill off of it and everyone freaks out. Tobio looks at me, shit he’s pissed. I told Hinata that the minute he felt it was right, to go for the new quick. He yells at Hinata, and I know I’ll get an earful later, but the point is the attack worked and now they can keep trying it. Yachi and I yell to them and they stick out their fists, they are a pair again.

Now everything else needs to fall into place, while I am thinking this I over hear some weird back and forth between Tetsurou and Kenma of all people, something about a look Kenma makes. I will never understand how they have been friends for so long. We try the set again, but it goes short again, oops. But now they other guys are ready to step up. Tobio ends up passing a ball so Noya goes for his jump set, and Asahi slams the ball out. But the connection is still there, though Noya is absolutely flipping out of course. Now we need to try the synchronized attack soon.

The set continues and then finally they go for it, Tanaka slams it from the back row, but no one could tell who it was going to go to. Then Tanaka starts spouting of words, for some reason he suddenly can’t form a full sentence. Bokuto is getting really pissed, so I take advantage. I let Tsukishima know that this is the most important time to block Bokuto when he gets the chance. He nods, and he does his best to touch every hit he makes. We continue scoring points and working hard, and we are using the newer attacks. Bokuto is clearly getting frustrated, so I tell Tsukishima to keep it up, he’s almost to the breaking point. Akaashi is going to kill me for this, because this is the time Bokuto gets most annoying. 

Bokuto misses his serve and he really starts to lose it, do it guys. Tanaka serves it to him, and he makes the save, then he calls for the hit. In this situation Akaashi has to set it to him, but he gets blocked, then on the rebound he slams it into the net. Oh god, this is going to be really bad. He’s going to go full sad mode, he is so predictable. Though this surprised our entire team. Tsukishima just looks at me.

“Did you really know that would happen?” He asks

“Yeah, Bokuto has been like this for a while. It’s his sad mode.” I answer, then I see Akaashi glare at me.

Akaashi is super pissed at me for this and I don’t blame him. I knew this would happen and I used that to the teams advantage, that is why I am one of the managers after all. Hopefully we can win it while he is still in sad mode, though this team isn’t only strong because of Bokuto. He is their ace, but they aren’t useless without him. Bokuto is their strongest player, but their most threatening player is for sure Akaashi. They get the score to 24-23 with Fukurodani leading, and Akaashi decides to send the ball to Bokuto. He gets excited and absolutely slams the ball through a hole in our block. 

Bokuto starts celebrating and our team has a meeting, the tournament will start shortly after we get back. I’ll be there for every step of the way for this one, they are going to go all the way this time. As I am smiling we are told about a BBQ, which is why the boys were all freaking out earlier. We go outside for it, but Tobio pulls me aside.

“I know you are the one who told him to do that, why would you push it like that?” He’s still mad

“Well, someone needed to show you that you are capable of the set. I just sped up the process that’s all.” I smile, and he hugs me.

“Thank you.” That was all I needed to hear

After that we run out and get some food, everyone is chowing down. I decide to take this time to sit on the hill and just enjoy everything. The boys are fighting over meat, Tetsurou, Bokuto, and Daichi are trying to get Kenma and Tsukishima to eat more. Yachi is yelling and is being surrounded by a bunch of big guys trying to help, though from the outside it looks pretty sketchy, especially if you don’t know what’s going on. After a little bit of people watching, Akaashi comes and sits next to me.

“Do you realize how much I hate you right now?” He asks

“Well clearly not too much since you came to talk to me.” I reply

“True, honestly that was the first time he went into sad mode all of camp, he’s improved.” He lays down as he speaks

“I guess, but that was still way to easy. People in your prefecture have to know about that already.” I lay down next to him

“They do, but he still has lots of tricks up his sleeve, so he is a threat. But you know him better than almost anyone, so you speed up the process. Anyway, ready to play together for a bit?” He asks

“Always, plus I kind of owe you guys for Tsukishima and Hinata.” I smile, and we head into the gym.

It’s Bokuto, Akaashi, Tetsurou, and me, so this will be a blast. I am teamed up with Tetsurou, which gives us an advantage because he and I have been playing together forever. Though 2 on 2 is hard on a full court, maybe we should have other people join us. Bokuto runs outside and grabs Tobio and Hinata, odd choice. We put Tobio on my team and Hinata on theirs, this will be interesting. 

They start out with the serve and Hinata serves it to me since he has no aim still. I pass it up nicely to Tobio who sets it to Tetsurou.

“Cut.” I say, and he swings a cut shot to score.

We celebrate and high five, then I look around. Tobio and Hinata are stunned, and Bokuto and Akaashi look annoyed.

“I hate when you guys do that! It’s so weird.” Bokuto complains, and Akaashi nods in agreement.

“Wait, what just happened? I have never seen that before.” Tobio asks

“Well, Tetsurou and I have been playing together for a long time, most of our lives. We’ve built up a good connection, so I can look and see what shot will work and I know the right time to tell him, so he has enough time to adjust.” I reply

“That’s so cool! I wanna do that!” Hinata yells excitedly while jumping up and down.

“That’s crazy, you can actually see that?” Tobio is still surprised

“Keep playing and I’ll show you.” I reply with a wink

We get back to it and I can see Bokuto fuming, he’s going to go hard on this next one. Tetsuro and I know when he gets like this we have to move a little. I see him tell Tobio the plan, perfect. Bokuto goes up to hit and my side is blocking the straight, which means Bokuto has to hit a cut shot, or rather he has to hit at me. He takes a full swing, but my adjustment was off a little and I don’t get a clean dig, the ball goes over.

“Sorry guys, I was slow.” 

They get ready to cover, but where will it go. Bokuto is getting too worked up as usual, maybe Hinata. Then I see it, Akaashi’s tell. I start to move, but I do my best to not be too obvious. He does a setter dump, but I am right there to pick it up. I hear him swear under his breath, he has no choice now. I am smiling so much it hurts, this is my favorite part of the game. Oikawa and I are similar in this area, though he takes it a bit to far. I on the other hand play the mental game on the court with actions, not with taunting or anything like that. 

Akaashi sends the ball to Hinata, he only has one option, so I am ready. Then suddenly he tips it, I run to try to get it, but I miss. Dammit, I forgot he learned how to do that. Tobio comes over and helps me up, now I am really into it. We keep going back and forth until it’s time to head home. We all load up on the bus and we head out for home.

“Hey, about earlier, how did you know Akaashi was going to tip but then didn’t know Hinata would?” Tobio asks suddenly.

“Well, because I have played with them all for so long I have figured out their tells and I generally know what they are capable of. With Hinata, I forgot he learned to tip and didn’t factor it in. Plus, he’s the kind of player I’ll never truly be able to predict, he doesn’t really have any tells.” I reply

“Is that even possible? And what tells do you know?” He asks curiously

“Before I met him I would have said no, but yes it is possible. Well, I guess not completely, he has a very subtle one now that his eyes are open. He looks right where he’s going to hit. But he’s too fast for it to matter much. Other than that, he has no tell simply because he acts on instinct alone. He is thinking while he’s out there, but if you ask him why he moves somewhere, he won’t have a reason, he just moved. It’s kind of exciting to play against someone like that.” He looks annoyed for some reason, but I keep going. “As for what tells I know, Bokuto’s attitude is his tell, you can hear it in the way he yells and asks for the ball. Akaashi’s isn’t nearly as noticeable, and to see it you have to understand Bokuto. When Bokuto gets a little frustrated and they can’t afford to have him shut down, watch Akaashi’s left hand, it will be slightly higher than his right because he tips behind him and he has to make sure to clear the net. Your tell is similar, but it’s a combination of them actually. Your left hand goes higher, but you do it when the other setter does it, or when you feel personally challenged in some way. Tetsurou’s is in his looks, watch his smirk, it will signal what kind of hit he will do and if he has read the hitter he smirks while he blocks. My brother’s is pretty common but takes forever to catch on to, he adjusts his body slightly depending on where he plans to hit. There are more, but those are the good ones. I am working on learning others for your opponents, especially those from Seijoh and Shiratorizawa.”

“Wow, you really are a genius when it comes to volleyball.” He says with admiration, but it makes me blush.

“No not at all! I have just spent a lot of time watching and playing, so I have picked up some skills.” I reply, it’s embarrassing to get called a genius.

“Well, you should teach me some of them. And I am glad you have my back.” He says and kisses my forehead.

When we get back I head back to my apartment right away. I am exhausted and need to shower. The preliminaries start in a few days, and we have to be ready for them. I continue working on scouting all of the teams they will possibly face. This is what I am made for. 

Over the next few days I do my own workouts at home but I don’t go to the guys practice. I let coach know that I’ll instead be spending time scouting. I spend almost my entire days scouting, learning exactly what to do for our opponents. The only ones I don’t get much on are their first opponent, and one of their possible second opponents. Their first opponent won’t be a challenge for them, so no point in wasting my brain power. And one of their possibilities for their second round isn’t hard per say, but the strategies to use will only be found in the game since one of their players is new. There is no data on him but based on his height I am assuming he will be a starter. 

When the night before arrives, I finalize my notes and get ready to share them with the coach. I’ll only share them once opponents have been determined, it will help keep him and the team focused. Then I shower and head to bed, I have to meet the team early in the morning since I’ll be on the bus with them.


	9. Prelims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelims, steamy encounter, and some interesting progression along with a new school!

Everyone meets to get on the bus at school, thankfully because it’s a later game we don’t have to meet as early. Instead of sitting by Tobio I sit by coach Ukai, since I am going as a manager and it’s an official tournament I feel like I shouldn’t act like his girlfriend as much, the whole team needs me.

Karasuno isn’t playing until noon, thanks to how they placed in the last tournament. Their opponent isn’t very tough, and they win the match fast, but their next opponent is a wild card. Their team isn’t strong, but they have a guy that is 6’7”, this match will test them. I end up standing by some old man since I am standing with Yachi, I wonder who he is? He clearly knows what he is talking about. Then someone yells the name Ukai and he turns, could he be the old coach Ukai? I decide to ignore it for now since the match will be starting soon.

“Tobio!” I yell, and he looks up, he waves at me and smiles. “Go show them what you are made of!”

The match starts, and the giant is already proving to be a problem, no one has adjusted to his height yet, so they keep scoring. This match will be interesting, but I know we can win. Once the team adjusts to the giant they take the win pretty easily. They use their new quick attack, and everyone is amazed by it. They also debut their synchronized attack and Tsukishima makes sure to set up strong blocks, everyone has improved so much. Once they win it means they get to move on to the tournament in October! It isn’t surprising though, they have all worked so hard to improve themselves and learn new skills. They deserve this win after everything. I finally go up to the old man and talk to him, since the match is over I figure it’s time to find out who he is.

“Well hello there Sasaki.” He says before I even get a word out.

“Wait, you know who I am?” I ask

“Of course, I am coach Ukai. I make sure to keep an eye on the talented players of Japan.” I didn’t know everyone knew about me. “So what are you doing watching these guys?”

“Well, I am transferring to Karasuno soon to play on their girls team, but I am also one of the managers for the guys team.” I reply

“Ahh, so that’s how the libero mastered that technique so quickly. You are famous for it, but you have also helped other players haven’t you?” He seems to know.

“Yes, I work very well with Kageyama the setter.”

“He’s a real freak of nature isn’t he? I guess it’s no surprise he’d be dating someone with your skill level.” He smiles

“How’d you know?” I ask

“Well, Hinata told me that the setter he works with happens to have a girlfriend who is amazing at volleyball, and they both inspire him to become better. The setter also came one day to train and mentioned that there was someone special to him, and her love for the game is what he admires the most. Though they never mentioned your name, once I saw you here I suspected it was you.” He replies, I had no idea either of them felt so strongly about having me around. 

“Thank you sir, if you’ll excuse me.” I say and run off.

Those two idiots, why didn’t they tell me? I run to find the team and once I see Hinata and Tobio I jump on both of them and hug them. They hug me back but look surprised.

“Hey what is it?” Tobio asks.

“You two are amazing, I am so proud to know both of you. I hope we all keep working hard and become the best players we can be.” I start to tear up as I say it.

They both smile and just keep hugging me for a minute. I never talk about my past experiences in volleyball for a few reasons, one of them is because most people resent me because of my skill, I am not exaggerating either, I always hear them talking behind my back and see the way they look at me. I never get overly attached to teammates because of it, so to hear that they both see me as an inspiration and a rival while still being close with me… well it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. With that we all get back on the bus together, now the real challenge begins.

Once we get back Tobio and I head to my apartment. Once we get there he heads to the shower and I start making some dinner for us. I let him keep some shower stuff here and some clothes for times like this. Our places are in opposite directions so it would be dumb to have him go all the way home and the come back here. Dinner finishes just as he walks into the kitchen and sits down. We enjoy a nice meal and talk about how great today was, but I can tell something is on his mind. 

“Hey, Tobio?” I say

“Yeah, what is it?” He asks in between bites.

“What’s going on? You seem like you have something to say. You can tell me.” I reply hoping he decides to open up.

“Oh…” He stops eating and gets up from the table, walking towards me slowly he starts to speak again. “Remember how I said I wouldn’t tell you until after the prelims?” He asks

“Oh yeah, what was it?” I totally forgot about that until he mentioned it

“I decided not to tell you until after we qualify for nationals. I just didn’t want you to be mad.” He replies shyly

“As long as you qualify this year I won’t be mad at all, though I am very curious now.” I reply with a sly smile as I lean up to kiss him.

Once the kissing starts it doesn’t stop. He starts to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I welcome the feeling. As we continue to make out we move to the couch, not separating once while moving. I lay down and he gets on top of me, deepening the kiss now that he can put more force behind it. Slowly I feel his hand slide down my torso and reach the bottom of my shirt. I feel it gently slip under my shirt and start to make its way back up. He goes slow, looking for any sign of hesitation from me, but there is none. As it gets closer to my breasts I start to feel hot, the anticipation driving me crazy. Finally I feel him cup my right breast over my bra and I hold back a moan. He’s gentle but firm as he massages it, still keeping me quiet with his kiss. He slides his other hand under and moves to my neglected breast and it feels amazing. Just as it seems we are going to keep going my phone rings and startles both of us. We are both panting and blushing as I reach for my phone. It’s just Tetsurou so I decline it and look back at Tobio, hoping we can continue. But one we look at the time on my phone and see 10pm we know it’s time for him to head home. As he grabs everything and heads for the door I follow. Once he gets there he hugs me and kisses my forehead goodbye. As I close the door I sink to the floor and text Tetsurou.

Me: You suck.

Tetsurou: What did I do? Wait, did I interrupt something?????

Me: Butt out and tell me why you called.

Tetsurou: Okay, pick up this time.

He calls me and I answer, we end up talking about a lot of different things. We talk for about an hour before we both say we have to go to bed. Once I hang up I check for texts, there is one from Tobio.

Tobio: Hey, tonight was amazing. I know you probably won’t see this until you wake up but you really are amazing, and I am lucky to have found you. Goodnight.

The message made my heart flutter, but I decide not to respond until tomorrow. I hop in the shower and head straight to bed after, I can do dishes tomorrow. As I drift off to sleep I keep wondering what would have happened if my phone had been on silent.

Summer break is still going so I get to practice with the guys team, since I don’t officially transfer until the semester starts. They do some team practices but also personal training, so they can continue to work on their own stuff. I still work with Noya and Yamaguchi like I have been, when it comes to this kind of stuff I don’t have the skills to help Tobio train. Only Tobio and Hinata can master this attack, so I’ll help who I can and leave them to it.

One of the practices Tobio decides to go scout out Oikawa and his team, I know he can’t go alone so I go with. This will either inspire him to work harder or destroy him, so we have to be careful about it. We get to the school and we look around for the gym while trying not to get busted for being there. We technically can’t go to other schools if we don’t have a match and we aren’t invited. But once we find the gym we start watching, and I can tell it gets to Tobio. Oikawa truly proves what kind of setter he is in the practice matches they play. He played with new people but somehow completely bonded with all of them almost instantly, he really pisses me off, but I respect his talent.

We leave before getting caught and Tobio is super quiet for a while, so I try to break the silence. 

“Tobio, what’s going through that head of yours?” I ask.

“He really is amazing, he can bring out the best in everyone. How do I keep up with him?” He looks pissed about it, but he also looks hurt.

“Well, every person and player is different. Comparing you and Oikawa is like comparing Hinata and Tsukishima, you are comparing players who have different skill sets. We don’t expect the same thing from Tsukishima as we do Hinata and that applies to all players who play the same position, you and Oikawa are no exception. Just focus on improving yourself, that’s how you’ll beat him.” I say sweetly.

He looks at me, and he seems really determined now, so the real fight is about to begin. We head back to school so we can get some practice in. We are leaving for Tokyo again tomorrow, so we have to also get some rest.

When we get to Tokyo I noticed Tsukishima seems really determined, though I think I am the only one who has noticed. The practice matches go the same as last time, though the scores are closer together. I say bye to Tobio when it’s time to do personal training, since I won’t be playing at all this time I want to watch and take notes on everyone. I want to find out what is going on with Tsukishima, so I head to the gym he is in. I walk in to see he is training with Bokuto and Tetsurou, I knew those two would be obsessed with him. They see me and wave me over.

“What is it you two?” I ask

“Did you tell this beanpole off for not blocking well?” Tetsurou asks.

“Well yes, but that was a while ago. Why ask now?” I ask confused

“He seems extra determined, and when we mentioned you he got this weird look on his face. We can help him with blocking but he might hate you for good.” Bokuto says with his weird scheming smile.

“That was the game plan, I knew you two would want to work with him. And he doesn’t hate me, just doesn’t like being called out.” I retort.

“Wait, are these the guys you were talking about that day? How could you have known that?” Tsukishima asks

“Well, Tetsuro is my cousin and Bokuto is a family friend, they are like older brothers to me. I had a feeling we’d be invited to these camps, and I knew if we were they would be focused on you because you are the most withdrawn player. I thought you had figured it out by now honestly.” I reply and they all look stunned.

They go back to practicing when I yell at them and I give them some tips from a defense perspective. Hopefully this is the push Tsukishima needs, though he will need that special moment. I know who will give it to him, but that match is so far away. 

We head back home after a couple of days since classes start tomorrow. I am already pretty nervous since it’s my first day at Karasuno, so I’ll have a lot going on, plus I won’t get to see these guys as much. Once I get back to my apartment I get my bags together and make my lunch, then I hop in the shower and head to bed. Tomorrow is an important day.

“Hi everyone! My name is Katsumi Sasaki and I just transferred to Karasuno from Hanakago High School. My favorite things are laying under a tree while looking at the sky and playing volleyball. Nice to meet you guys!” I bow and head back to my desk.

I ended up being placed in class 1-3, the same as Tobio. And our desks are next to each other somehow. Works for me, this way I’ll be able to help him with his work more. Classes are pretty normal here and everyone is really nice. The day goes by really fast, and it’s time for my first practice with the club. I change and head to their gym, I need to make a great impression. I don’t have to introduce myself since I have already met everyone thank goodness, I really hate introductions.

Practice starts, and people don’t really seem overly motivated, which is really weird to me. There isn’t a preliminary tournament for the girls, so we should be working really hard to get ready for October. Once it’s my turn in the drill I notice all eyes are on me, let me show you guys what hard work does. I do the pit drill and I am out after 10 balls, so I had no extra hits (only because this coach isn’t a dictator for what counts as an up). I stand in the middle of the court and finally decide to speak.  
“You may already know this, but my name is Katsumi Sasaki. You may also know I am dating Tobio Kageyama, the first-year setter on the boys team here. I know that team is really good, and they have captured everyone’s attention and that is a great thing. But I refuse to lose to them! If they are going to the nationals then so are we! This team will go places as long as we give everything we have to training for the October tournament.” I stop and see everyone is shocked including the coach. “It’s time for Karasuno and everyone else to see that not only do we have a great boys’ volleyball team, but an amazing girls’ team as well.”

Everyone starts clapping and it makes me feel really awkward, but then the captain steps forward. 

“You heard her ladies, let’s go work hard and show people what we are made of!” Everyone yells with her.

After that everyone is working really hard in practice, I hope it stays that way. After practice I notice Tobio is waiting by the front gate for me, how sweet.

“Hey there, how was your first practice?” He asks

“Well, I ended up accidentally giving a motivational speech, now everyone is working really hard to go to nationals. I don’t know if we will get there this year, but eventually we will! We will be able to beat you guys too, so you better watch out!” I start laughing as I finish, and he laughs with me. Just then my phone vibrates, it’s a text from Kiyoko.

Kiyoko: How was your first day?

Me: It was awesome, missed seeing everyone though.

Kiyoko: We missed having you there too. Can I ask you something though?

Me: Sure go ahead.

Kiyoko: Can you teach Yachi about volleyball more? You are the most knowledgeable out of all of us.

Me: Of course I can, I’d be honored to do it. Just have her come watch the girls practice this week and I’ll show her. It’ll be easier to learn with a slower pace, plus I can demonstrate things.

Kiyoko: Great, thanks!

For the next week Yachi comes to my practices and I teach her everything I can about volleyball, my teammates are surprised about how much I know too. After this she should be able to help more with the guys practices. Both teams train hard for weeks, constantly working on new techniques and skills. I spend a lot of time learning about the girls and their specific quirks. But every day Kiyoko and I talk on the phone about how the boys are doing. Then the time comes for the boys to go to Tokyo again for the weekend, but this time I don’t go because I have practices. Yachi sends me updates about their matches and training this time, and they are doing well. Then my phone rings, it’s a number I don’t have saved.

“Hello?” I say

“Hey there, is this Katsumi Sasaki?” A male voice asks.

“Yes, who is this?” I can’t tell.

“It’s Tsukishima.” He replies, why is he calling me?

“What’s up Tsukishima?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you something since you are a libero.” He says

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” I ask

“Well, you are the pinnacle of the defense, so how important is it for you to trust your middle blockers?” Ahh, I thought something was going on.

“It’s important for me to trust all of my teammates otherwise it is hard to work well together. But being able to fully trust a middle blocker is very important, you guys protect us a lot. Think about it, you give me extra time to move, you make it easier for me to pass, and a lot of times you keep people from hitting a ball straight at my face. Keep working on your blocking Tsukishima, and you’ll be a middle blocker they will trust.” He stays silent for a couple of seconds before answering.

“I will.” He replies, and he hangs up.

A few more weeks pass, and it is time for the tournaments. They are one the same day, so I can’t go watch but I was promised text updates by both Kiyoko and Yachi. I know they can do it, and so can we. We have all worked really hard for this, it’s time to show them what we can do.


	10. An injury?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls team makes their debut, but will an injury throw a wrench in plans? And a sudden confession?

Day 1 begins, and our first opponent is going to be tough. Our match is the first on our court, and my mom will be facetiming the game to Kiyoko, so she can update everyone. I double check my uniform to make sure everything is right. It fits me really well, and it’s my lucky number. It’s my actual debut in high school for an official match. I take a deep breath and calm down, I start repeating my mantra which I only do before official matches. My mantra is you only truly lose when you give up. As I finish it for the 10th time the whistle blows signaling for us to line up, it’s time.

I hear gasps from some people when I am waved onto the court. There were a lot of rumors going around when I wasn’t playing in the Inter-high tournament, people were saying I quit, I got hurt, I moved to a different country, and a lot of other strange things. It’s great to be back though, that’s for sure. The game starts out with our serve, we try to trip them up with a jump topspin since it’s uncommon for girls to serve that, but they receive it with ease. Shit, this game is going to be rough. The use a quick attack and their hitter jumps higher than I thought she would so the ball is coming for my face. I throw my hands in front of my face and protect it, but the impact causes me to bend over backwards. I stand up pretty fast and people start cheering, they probably thought I was done for, and normally I would have been, but my extra training against the guys has helped me build up my strength. 

The points go back and forth for a while, dammit we need to get a lead! It’s 10-11 with us losing when coach calls a time-out. When we get there, coach tosses me my bottle. 

“You have a plan don’t you?” She asks

“Maybe, I noticed when our speed is off they seem to stumble more. I am wondering if they have trouble handling off speed plays. I think we should try moving to second tempo plays and ignore third and first.” I reply

“That’s what I was thinking, alright newbie, let’s see if your plan works.” The captain says

We head back out to the court and put the plan into action, and it works! Suddenly we score 3 points in a row to make the score 13-11, we can keep the momentum if we keep this up. We stick with the plan and end up taking set 1, score of 25-19. When we switch sides coach shows me her phone, a text from Ukai? He’s been watching along with everyone else I guess.

Ukai: Hey, tell Sasaki to watch for a sharp cut shot from their ace in the second set. That team is know for that kind of thing and they never debut it in the first set, so they can win an upset.

Me: Thanks coach, that’s really good to know!

Once the second set starts the team seems different, so I stay on guard. I keep an especially close eye on the ace. There is an obvious set up for an outside attack, so we set up a triple block, this is it. I quickly move to be ready for a cut shot, and she takes it. The look of surprise on her face when I picked it up was something I live for. We get a nice kill off of it, and the ace looks frazzled, now we make our move. Our setter is in the back row, so we start setting a lot of balls right side and hitting them off of her. She costs them 6 points in a row and she is breaking down. Now we use our new weapon, the synchronized attack! Our team practiced it after seeing the guys do it. As we go the blockers look confused, but they are watching out right side closely. They don’t even notice it is a pipe set until it’s too late, and the hit slams to the ground with a loud boom. Their team is breaking, the score is already 15-8 with us in the lead, all we have to do is keep this up. We continue mixing up our plays and attacking players one by one, and we take the second set with a score of 25-13. We are a strong team, but they asked me to help them become a mentally tough team, so now that we are we can hang with the best and crush them. 

I walk out with my sweats on and I see my mom is still facetiming them. I steal the phone and say hi to everyone. As I do Tobio steals the phone to talk to me.

“Hey there, looks like you killed it in your match. That team really changed from the inter-highs.” He says

“Thanks, now it’s your turn to kick some ass. Aren’t you playing that weird team?” I ask

“I am not really sure, we will crush them no matter what.” He is confident

“You’ve got that right, go destroy them!” I yell as he hands the phone to Yachi, she is going to facetime me the game for a bit.

The minute I see the other team, I see someone I know. Their team captain, it’s that idiot from when we were training with the coach from the U.S. I can’t remember his name, but he was all about trying new things in the worst situations. His first play of the match proves he hasn’t changed, he ran to the end line to turn and hit the ball over. As the match goes you can tell his whole team trains the way he has, they are unpredictable and crazy. They are also pretty inconsistent, and they have nothing on our boys. Then Hinata does the craziest thing, he jumps towards the wall to save a ball and jumps off of the wall! The play was Tanaka saved a just over the net serve, Hinata saved the shank from that, and Noya used all of his strength to send it over and score. We are unpredictable too.

The next play they decide to unveil the new quick attack, and it is a real crowd pleaser as always. As long as they stay focused they can win this. The only thing the opponent has going for them is their resiliency, which most likely stems from their training. They also have communication issues and are too reckless, but they are the most versatile team I have ever seen. Tobio looks very on his game, or so I think until he blocks a ball with his face and starts bleeding from his nose.

“Yachi! You have to go to the nurse with him!” I yell

“Oh right! I’ll have you talk to him.” She replies

She runs to meet him down there and when we get there she hands him the phone.

“Hey there pretty boy, how’s your nose?” I ask

“I am fine! I could have kept going!” He’s so pissed

“Tobio if you mess up your face because you are blocking without protecting it I will never forgive you. Your face is cute you know.” I laugh, and he smiles.

The nurse gives him the okay to go back so I say goodbye to him. 

“How are you so good at calming him down?” Yachi asks

“Well, we are a lot alike, so I would probably react the same way he did.” I reply

My coach comes to grab me for our match, so I have to stop watching sadly. Time to get ready for my match now. As I walk into the gym something feels off, I feel really tight in my left shoulder, I’ll just have to make sure to stretch a little more. Our second match starts, and everything is going well, but I feel like I can’t move my left shoulder around enough. Finally I take a ball with my left arm only and I feel a very sharp pain. I finish the play and the dive, but when I go to get up I can’t move my shoulder. As I start to panic I feel something in my left shoulder move and an excruciating pain. Coach comes running out and takes a look at it. It already starts bruising, so she has my team manager take me to get checked.

They send me to get looked at by the trainer, and my mom meets me there. She instantly hands me her phone and I can hear a very frantic Tobio on the other side. 

“Hey, stop freaking out would you?”

“Please tell me you are going to be okay, I can’t handle if you aren’t okay.” He is such a dork.

“They are checking me out now, my left shoulder slid out a bit, but it popped back in on it’s own.” I reply

Then the trainer tells me that it doesn’t appear I did any damage, but I need to start stretching more and strengthening my shoulders or I could have a full dislocation. They give me some sort of tape job and clear me to play.

“Gotta go hun, love you!” I run right after I say it, I have to get back out there. I am so focused I don’t even realize what I just said.

I head back to the court and go back in. This time I am really ready to go, but we had already won the first set and were half way through the second set when I got back. We win it without any good plays and interestingly the opponent kept aiming at me, probably trying to rattle me. My mom drives me home and when I get there Tobio is outside, my mom leaves to head back to my house leaving me in the hands of Tobio. He takes my bag and we start heading inside.

“Hey, did you win your match?” I ask

“Yes we did, but that isn’t what’s important right now. How is your shoulder?” He’s been worrying this whole time, I can tell.

“It’s a bit sore but I am okay. We won ours today too, so we are still going!” I can’t get over how well we are doing. 

I show him my shoulder, so he can see how minimal the bruising is. He seems satisfied with this.

“There is something else…” He says as he walks me into my apartment

“What is it? Oh and can you grab me some ice?” I ask

“Yeah sure. And when you ran off you said you loved me…” As he says it my face turns bright red, I said it???

“That is not how I wanted to tell you how I felt…” I say while looking away and positioning the ice on my shoulder.

“Well, I am glad you told me. Because… I love you too. That’s what I was going to tell you when we qualified.” He replies

“Sorry I stole your thunder, it just felt natural.” I laugh as I say it and he kisses me.

We don’t even say anything after, we just relax on the couch after he makes us some dinner. That’s all we need, because we have known for a while now. This relationship is special, we understand each other really well and are the only ones who can comfort each other. We accidentally fall asleep and wake up around 11.

“Shoot I should go home.” But I grab his hand before he can go.

“Hold on, I want to show you something.” I pull him behind me.

I bring him to the spare bedroom that I have set up for this exact occasion.

“I made them get me this kind of apartment in case something like this happened. So stay the night, we can throw our uniforms in the wash together and when I get up to make our lunches and breakfasts I’ll throw them in the dryer. You already have a few things here. I know it seems weird, but you take care of me a lot, so I knew this would happen at some point. I already talked to your mom and she said she trusts us. Please stay?”

He doesn’t speak, he simply pulls me into a deep kiss. 

“You really are amazing. Go hop in the shower and I’ll get the heating pad out for your shoulder.” He replies

I shower fast cause it hurts to move too much. When I get out and get dressed I go sit on the couch. Tobio helps me stretch my shoulder out, it hurts a bit but in the end it will help. After he is done he hops in the shower but isn’t gone for more than 15 minutes. Then he helps me lay in bed and adjust the heating pad. He kisses me forehead and sets my alarm for me, I fall asleep pretty much instantly. Tobio throws our uniforms in the wash and runs it for me, then he heads off to bed.


	11. Fight with all you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time off! Went on vacation for a few weeks and didn't have much down time.
> 
> Karasuno continues to fight to go to nationals, who will prevail?

My alarm goes off and I sit up slowly, my shoulder still hurts but the pain is better. I get up and throw the uniforms in the dryer, then I start making the breakfasts and lunches. When I finish I go and wake Tobio up, which is pretty hard, he isn’t really a morning person. I finally get him out of bed and we eat together, as we finish the dryer goes off. So while Tobio is washing dishes I am getting the laundry out. I bring it into the kitchen and go to change. I struggle a little to get my arm through my jersey, but it’s manageable.

He helps me stretch it out a ton, but I’ll still need the tape job I had yesterday to prevent it from coming out again. The movement was because of the impact and the fact that I don’t stretch enough, but it could fully dislocate now that is has slipped if I am not careful and I don’t make changes. Once we are ready we both head to school and get on our own buses. When we get to our gym I get taped up right away, then I start warming up. This match will be extremely hard, we are playing against last years national champions. 

We get on the court and finally see our opponents, they are huge for a girls team. I feel intimidated but I am going to give everything I have this game. They start with the serve and I struggle to receive it, not only are they big, they are powerful as well. We struggle to score as the other team racks up points. We are struggling to keep up, we have to slow the game down soon or we are done for. Our coach calls a time out, but the team looks completely destroyed already. It’s only the first set, how long can we keep this up?

“I know this match is hard, but you can’t give up now! You all worked so hard to get here, now leave it all out on the court!” Coach yells and we all cheer

Coach is right, that’s all we can do. We head back on the court and we fight with everything we have. We lose set one, but we aren’t done fighting yet. Set two is better for us, we adjust our lineup so we have a better chance of winning. A lot of this is coming down to defensive capabilities, and I am ready for the fight. I dig up everything I can and make as many saves as possible, helping us win set two. Set three arrives, and now everyone has something to lose.

Their ace continues to swing with so much force that it’s shifting my balance. I am doing my best to hold up, but my shoulder is really starting to hurt. Coach calls another time out and waves me over.

“Sasaki, your shoulder is bothering you isn’t it?” She asks

“I’ll be fine, I can play through it.” I reply

“Are you sure? You really shouldn’t push it.” She says

“My team needs me, I will not let them down. They are putting their faith in me, and that’s all I need to keep going.” I say confidently, and she drops the subject.

When I get back on the court I am ready to go, I refuse to stop now. The other team seems to have noticed me struggling, so they aim most of their hits in my area to cover. I am doing well with it until I accidently take a hit with just my left arm. It hurts, more than last time, but I don’t care. We fight with everything we have until the end, but it isn’t enough. We lose in 3, and my heart is broken. I feel like I can’t breathe, I need air. I need the guys.

Coach gives me permission to go and act as manager for the guys team. My mom drops me off and I head inside the gym. I get to the court and it is the first set still. The score is 19-17 and Karasuno is winning, the teams are rallying back and forth since they are pretty evenly matched. But then something horrible happens, a bad collision on the court between Daichi and Tanaka. Tanaka seems okay, but Daichi isn’t moving. Everyone is frozen, but I grab Yachi right away and we start running. This is bad, it had to be his head of all damn things! 

“Yachi we have to go, now!” I know I sound panicked, but I can’t hide it.

We keep running and when we get there Daichi is already there, and he is holding a tooth in his hand. 

“Daichi…” He looks up at me

“Sasaki? What are you doing here?” He asks

“Apparently I am here to watch you lose your court awareness because you are in a pissing match with that other captain!” I yell

“I know, I messed up. But I wanted to make sure we won.” He looks away

“Except that isn’t your burden to carry! That burden belongs to everyone on this team!” He looks up at me again. “You getting hurt does more damage than if that ball had dropped! You are the captain, and one of the best defenders. Not to mention you could have hurt someone else, you can’t lose focus in a match. What would have happened if both you and Tanaka had gotten hurt?” He nods in understanding and we smile at each other

Coach Ukai nods his head in agreement, no one could have said it better. We let Daichi rest for awhile but stay to monitor his condition. We are there for a while, but we all refuse to leave his side, this could be a very serious injury and we want to make sure we don’t miss a thing. Coach heads back to the court since set two should be starting too. Daichi keeps resting and I start spacing out.

“Katsumi, what’s going on with your left arm?” Daichi startles me with his question, how’d he know?

“What are you talking about?” I’ll play dumb

“Don’t hide it, I can tell. Let’s see.” He responds, I guess I deserve it after yelling at him.

I slowly take off my jacket and my jersey to reveal the extent of my injury. Since it happened again the bruising is much worse. It looks bad, but the pain is even worse.

“What the hell happened?” He looks freaked out.

“It slid out yesterday during a match, then it went back in on its own. Tobio helped me stretch and heat it yesterday, but today I pushed it and it slid again. It hurts a lot more now and looks bad too.” The trainer takes a look at it since I am already there.

“Looks like this tape job didn’t hold, that’s why it slid out again. You need some time off, I’ll give you some home exercises to help you strengthen it. Here is a sling to help keep it stable, and some ice to help the swelling and pain. What is it with Karasuno? Do you guys just keep fighting?” They ask.

Daichi and I look at each other and laugh, it’s very true. I take off my jacket, so I can wear my sling, once I have it on my shoulder feels a little better. The ice is cold, but it feels good. I decide not to even put the jacket back on, I’ll just wear my jersey, though it shows some of my bruising. He is finally feeling better, so we head back, and when we get there the third set is almost over. We stay back and just watch as Karasuno wins the match!

I head over to see Tobio, then he sees the sling and he stops.

“I thought you said it wasn’t bad?” He says

“It wasn’t, but it’s been getting worse, so they gave me a sling. Playing today caused it to move more than it was ready to. I pushed it because I wanted us to win and we don’t have another libero, but it wasn’t enough.” I start crying right there.

I wanted my team to go further, and I never wanted to get hurt like this. Everything hits me at once and I can’t hold it in. He holds me while I cry, reminding me that I am never alone. When I stop crying he kisses my forehead before running off. I go to grab a snack when I see Oikawa.

“Oh, it’s Tobio’s little girlfriend. Guess your team lost didn’t they?” He looks smug, but then he notices my shoulder.

“Woah, what happened there?”

“Shoulder is sliding out and going back in, but I am fine.” I reply looking away

“Look, I know we aren’t friends or anything, but I feel for you. I had a knee injury in the beginning of the season, it ended up being nothing major but it’s terrifying. I can’t imagine what you are going through, but I hope you heal quickly and heal well. Volleyball needs players like you.” He is completely sincere.

“Oikawa… thank you.” Tears start again but I wipe them away.

“Just remember this the next time you want to insult me.” He says while he gives me a small hug, then he walks away.

I head off to the gym after that. I walk in and wait for the team to come in, and when they walk through that door they exude confidence and power. They have worked as hard as possible for this moment, where they can get their revenge. You guys can do this! Oikawa and Tobio are already starting their stupid crap, then Yachi almost gets hit in the face. She starts walking up to me and I suddenly feel something awful, I look for why and see someone who wasn’t on their team before. I send a text to Kiyoko.

Me: Hey, number 16 wasn’t on the team before, I am getting a really bad feeling about him too.

Kiyoko: Yeah, coach just noticed him. Let us know if you see anything weird.

Daichi does the coin toss and chooses to receive, bold choice since Oikawa will be the starting server for the match. Coach gives a motivational speech, then everyone lines up. Get the first point dammit! Daichi picks up the serve, but it’s an overpass. Tobio sticks his arm out to save it from hitting the floor from a block, Noya does his jump set, and then Asahi slams the ball down. The first point is ours! But then Tobio misses his serve but makes up for it with a one-handed set to Tanaka that scores. Both teams are playing well, and points are going back and forth. Hinata comes back to the front row, and it’s time. Tsukishima makes a great dig, and then Tobio kicks Hinata and yells at him. One more time dammit, and he sets Hinata, who kills it around the blocker. Redemption!

I look around and realize everyone is watching this match, this is insane! Hinata lands another perfectly placed hit. The game continues with points going back and forth, but then they make a change. They adjust so they force Hinata to hit a certain way, though this doesn’t change how points are going. It’s 23-22 with Karasuno leading. Then Oikawa goes to serve, but the ball almost doubles in speed and our whole team is frozen, thankfully the ball is out. Suddenly number 16 is subbed in, and I know it’s going to happen.

“Watch number 16s swing!” I yell, but it’s too late. The guy ran up and stole someone else’s ball to score. Is he nuts? 

Tobio looks up at me, but I don’t have an answer. This is really bad not only is he an unknown, but now he has no regard for anyone else except himself. Luckily his hit was out so we take the first set. But no one is really celebrating.

“Tobio, I think he is too much of a wild card. Do not let your guard down!” That’s the only advice I can offer for him.

As I move my shoulder really starts to hurt, damn this thing. I decide to go sit for a while and tell Yachi to text me updates. I want to watch, but I think I need a little rest. I walk outside and find a tree to sit under like I always do. It’s a little chilly outside, but with my warm-ups it’s fine. Yachi texts me that the new player hit a crazy cut shot that was almost impossible, what a freak. I keep looking up at the sky, and I start thinking.

Me: Hey Yachi, can I ask you something?

Yachi: Yeah sure, what is it?

Me: If I can’t play volleyball anymore is Tobio still going to love me? I know he likes other things about me, but volleyball is a big part of our relationship. 

Yachi: Katsumi what is going on? Is your shoulder that bad?

Me: No, but what if it had been?

Yachi: He will love you either way, you still both love volleyball and you are still the same people. Don’t worry so much. By the way set 2 isn’t going as well as set 1. Oikawa just landed a really powerful serve and changed the momentum.

I go to get up, but realize my body feels too heavy to move. My heart hurts, is this what it feels like to lose when you know you could have done more? I hate this!

“Dammit! I screwed up! If I hadn’t gotten hurt then we could have won! Why am I such an idiot? I don’t deserve to wear my jersey! I am so freaking weak!” I am just yelling and crying.

My shoulder may hurt, but nothing hurts as much as feeling like this. Knowing I let my team down because I didn’t focus on keeping my shoulders strong and loose is the worst pain. All I had to do was balance my workouts more. Just then someone walks up to me and puts their hand on my right shoulder. I can tell who it is just by the way the put their hand down.

“My matches ended early, and mom called me to tell me what happened.” It’s Akio

“Why am I so weak? I cost my team their chance at nationals!” I am still crying.

“No words are going to make you feel better right now, but it will pass. What you need to do is remember this going forward, and make sure it never happens again.”

He leans down to pull me into a hug. He might be an idiot, but my big brother will always be there for me.

I keep crying for a long time, but it finally ends after about 10 minutes. When it’s over Akio helps me up and we both head inside to see how the match is going. I am not prepared for what I see when I get there. Set 3 is starting, shit they lost the 2nd set! Yachi fills us in, they kept fighting but it just wasn’t enough.

“Dammit Tobio! If you lose I’ll never forgive you! Don’t forget that!!!” I yell

He looks up, and I know he can tell I have been crying, but he smiles and gives me a thumbs up. This wipes away all of my pain from earlier. Win for me, show me what it’s like to be strong! More than anything, I want to be like you. You are so strong now, you are truly inspiring Tobio. I may never catch up to you, but thanks to you I’ll never give up! Then Oikawa makes eye contact with me, and I can’t explain how I feel.

“Thank you for what you’ve done. But he has to win this.” I say to him, not really caring if he hears or not.

Apparently more people heard me than I thought, including Tobio. He stares back at me completely confused, as do Kiyoko and Iwaizumi. They are the only ones who know that I confronted Oikawa, but no one knows what he did earlier. I will have some explaining to do later. But for now, I’ll enjoy the match.

This set is insane, everyone makes absolutely amazing plays. The defense is picking up so many balls, the setters are making amazing plays, the hitters are getting fantastic kills, and serves are crazy powerful. People are still making mistakes, but not nearly as many. Tsukishima switches blocking positions with Tanaka to shut down number 16. Our team is staying up on the mental games, and they get number 16 to start really screwing up and he starts to get frustrated and be reckless. Keep going after him boys, this is your chance! Finally number 16 is subbed out, I am surprised they waited this long to be honest. I see one of their players confront him, it gets pretty rough for a second and I worry they will fight. It stops escalating, but now I really wonder what is going on with that other setter. We are leading 12-10 when they sub 16 back in, his attitude has completely changed now, what will he do?

He gets a kill right out of the gate, but it proves who Oikawa is, and it’s exactly who I thought he was. He’s crazy, and he pushes people, but he never goes too far. Now both teams are fighting at full power, so who is going to take the match? The points continue to go back and forth, then at 15-15 Oikawa is up to serve. Daichi receives it but sends a chance ball, and they run a weird broad jump attack to get a kill. Time to fight back boys, give them everything you can! Tsukishima then wins a joust at the net, so Hinata rotates in, and he is completely fired up! 

“The great king really is a special guy, I can just tell. But still, with me around, you can beat anyone!” Hinata tells Tobio, how cool.

He really has no evidence to back it up currently, that is until he gets a good one touch and lands a straight down kill to make it 17-16 with us in the lead.

“Holy shit! Since when can they do that?” I am so shocked

“As far as I know they have never done that!” Yachi replies.

“You mean… dear God they really are freaks of nature.” They are idiots, who does something like that?

This changes the feelings on both sides of the court though, everyone realizes how far those two will go to win. Both teams have a new-found fire and energy. Then number 16 hits a ball with his left hand of all things, he’s like me! He is ambidextrous which is an amazing characteristic in volleyball. The player that is truly catching my eye though is Iwaizumi. This entire match he has been the backbone of his team, but can he keep it up?

Yamaguchi subs in to serve for Hinata, apparently he made a bunch of serves in the second set and gave us a real chance of winning. It’s 20-20, so it’s crunch time. He causes the receiver to miss hit it, but Iwaizumi saves it, and they send it over. We send a synchronized attack over and Iwaizumi once again digs it up. They get a kill and end Yamaguchi’s serve before it can score at all, dammit. They keep playing, and the score is 22-23 Seijoh leading, and Oikawa serves an amazing corner serve to get to match point. The next serve is so hard it knocks Daichi back and he rolls. We put it straight down to stop Oikawa, but now its match point for Aoba and Noya went out, so we sub Suga in for Tsukishima. You can do this Suga, fight with everything you have. We stop their first attack to tie the set, but Hinata crashed into Tobio to make the block happen, I hope he is okay. For the next ball returned Suga throws himself to the floor to save it, then we do a synchronized attack, but Tobio dumps it. Oikawa dives for it, but misses and ends up looking up at Tobio, he looks so angry. We now have the advantage, come on! Suga serves, and Tanaka takes the return ball with his head, then we do a setter switch, but they pick up the hit. Oikawa goes after the ball even though it is so far away, and he points to Iwaizumi. He sets it from outside of the court and Oikawa slams into a table, he scrambles to get back up and runs towards the court. The fear in his eyes sends chills down my spine, he wants this. Daichi picks up Iwaizumi’s hit but it shanks, Tanaka chases it down and saves it, now Oikawa looks insane. Asahi pulls the same move one of the guys from yesterday did, he jumps and turns to hit the ball from the end line. The libero digs it up and it almost falls, number 16 saves it with one arm, then their middle slams the ball right into Suga’s head. Hinata backs up, and he starts running for the quick, they go for it, and Hinata tools off the triple block and Oikawa shanks the pass. Karasuno wins!!!! 

I am so excited for them, and so proud. But my heart hurts for Seijoh, especially their third years. It’s over for them, this was their last match. Tobio and Oikawa exchange words at the net, and then walk to line up with everyone else. I notice something as they run to their fans, Iwaizumi is crying. He must be angry that he didn’t land the last hit. I get up to go see everyone, and as I leave I see Noya and Hinata tackle the rest of the team, idiots. But before I talk to them there is something I need to do. I run to see Iwaizumi, I don’t know why I do it, but I feel I have to. I find him pretty fast, and I yell to him.

“Iwaizumi!” 

“What the hell do you want?” He is pissed off of course, not even turning around.

“I know how it feels.” He looks surprised as he meets my eyes. “Don’t blame yourself, it isn’t all on you. Even the Ace doesn’t have to land every hit. Just like a libero doesn’t have to pick up every ball.”

He goes to put his hand on my shoulder, and when he does I wince in pain since he grabs my left. He looks confused, then he sees the bruises and notices the sling. He was in such a daze he didn’t see them before now.

“What happened?”

“Slid out in the match yesterday and again today, and I have been blaming myself all day for us losing today. Once I saw you I realized that it wasn’t your fault, but that meant my stuff wasn’t my fault either. We are only human, and your path hasn’t ended yet just like mine hasn’t.” I reply

“Wow, of all the people to lift me up when I am down, it had to be you. Thank you, it still hurts, but that helps a bit. Why help me though?” He asks

“Because you are amazing Iwaizumi. You are far better at this sport than you realize, and an even better person.” I reply, and I see tears form in his eyes. “Never stop playing.”

He walks off after, but I know I helped. Then I feel Oikawa walk up behind me.

“You really aren’t all bad. Thank you for doing what I couldn’t. He takes so much on his shoulders, but you helped him take some of the weight off.” He says

“We might be enemies, but we are all still volleyball players. Thanks again for earlier, and I am sorry you lost the match.” I reply simply before walking away.

Now, let’s get everyone ready for the finals tomorrow against Shiratorizawa! The girls and I did a lot of scouting before this so we could be ready. I leave right after all of the matches are over and head straight home. The girls hand out the reports while I sit and watch more watches. I see possible weaknesses, but I won’t be sure until tomorrow. My phone ringing startles me, it’s Noya.

“Hey Noya, what’s up?”

“Hey Katsumi, so I was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow?” He asks.

“In what way?” I ask.

“Ushijima is powerful, and he is left handed. His hits will be difficult to dig, but if you are analyzing it from the stands you can probably find the right adjustment before I can. I really need your help.” He pleads

“Of course I will help, you aren’t alone in this Noya. I have battled a few left-handed hitters, so it won’t take me too long. The only thing I’ll need to figure out the power he can put behind it. I’ll figure it out as fast as possible.” I say to him.

“Thank you so much!” He is so excited, and he hangs up.

Just then there is a knock at my door, it’s Tobio. I invite him in and make some tea for us.

“So I have a few questions for you.” He says as I set down the cups.

“Okay, go ahead.” I reply

“What happened between you and Oikawa?” He asks

“He saw my shoulder, and he related to it. He just helped me feel better about the fact that getting hurt scared me.” I say, it’s something only he could do.

“Okay, next one. How bad is your shoulder? Be honest.” He says very seriously.

“It’s not bad, but it could be. I was given exercises and the sling has to stay for a while. But I’ll be just fine.” At least that one was easier.

“Alright, final question. Why the hell would you ever think I wouldn’t love you if you couldn’t play volleyball?” now he sounds angry

“How do you know about that?” I ask

“Yachi told me, she wanted me to know so I could help. So I figured I’d explain this to you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know we are young, but I love you for who you are. You are sweet, funny, kind, driven, competitive, and so many other amazing things. You are annoyingly stubborn in the cutest way. You make the weirdest meals that end up tasting so good and have helped me get in better shape. You make me a better person, you make everything and everyone around you better. Did you notice that in all of those things I never mentioned volleyball? Volleyball helped me meet you and it’s something we enjoy doing together, but it isn’t a reason I love you. Do not ever forget that.” His words bring me to tears, he really is amazing.

“Thank you Tobio, you really are amazing. I feel the same way about you.” I say before hugging him, careful not to hurt my shoulder.

We decide to cuddle on the couch and watch some matches to help prep us for tomorrow. He only stays for a little bit before heading home. I decide to stay up for a while to try to learn as much as possible. Tomorrow will be the toughest match yet.


	12. Update

Hello everyone!  
I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my work! Currently I am working on new chapters, but I have hit a little bit of a wall. I am not 100% sure where I want it to go and this is the deciding time. I should have it figured out in about a week, but I figured I'd give you an update on it.

I also felt I could tell you guys a little bit about me, so here it goes.

I am currently 23 years old and I used to play volleyball. I am not what we call retired from competitive volleyball for a few reasons. I retired at 16 due to injuries, only coming out of retirement for a year at 21 to play for a year in college. I then became a head coach at the same age, though I am taking time away because I love playing more than I love coaching. I started playing at age 9 and fell in love right when I touched the ball. I then went on to play competitively and train as much as I could to become the best I could be. I was in the gym as much as possible, only adding more time once my actual position was decided. In my early years my position changed around a few times. Finally, at age 12, my position was finalized. I decided on D.S./ Libero which is a little different here than it is in Japan. We are allowed to serve, attack (with jump height restrictions), and be a captain. After I stopped playing I kept playing for fun, but I always felt something was missing. I still play for fun, but I have found a way to make it competitive and it has been amazing. Then there was the day I found out there was an anime about boys volleyball. I wasn't sure I would like it since I am a girl and their volleyball is very different, but decided what could it hurt? After episode one I was completely hooked on it. It had so many details that I knew who ever created it did a lot of research on volleyball before writing it. It inspired me to really get back into training and enjoying how I felt in my best volleyball shape, it reminded me that you are always a volleyball player no matter what. It reignited the fire that I once had in my heart for volleyball, and writing has also kept that going. I hope others can enjoy volleyball the way I did and still do. I have gotten messages before with other things hearing about people wanting to play volleyball like I did but feeling like they couldn't cut it. If anyone reading this feels that way or wants to know more about it please message me! I can give you as much knowledge as I have to give. If you aren't sure I know enough, just take a leap of faith. I have the "pedigree" to back it up as they say, but I'll only share that privately as I want to do my best to remain anonymous. If I can inspire others to play the sport I love, that's enough for me.

Sorry for the rambling, I wanted to explain a little about my history with a sport that is becoming very popular. Should have the new chapter out soon, thanks again for reading!


	13. Shiratorizawa!

The finals are today, and I can’t handle the pressure already. I am not even playing today, and I haven’t even left yet! Tobio comes over early to help me with everything since I am staying in the sling for a few weeks. We make lunches for today and he helps me pack my bag. Then we walk to school together and board the bus with everyone. We can’t sleep so we talk strategy instead.

“I watched a lot of games last night after you left, and that entire team is a threat. I will need time to learn the adjustments for Ushijima. I also never figured out the blocking style for that middle. Their setter is pretty predictable though, but it may not help too much.”

“Wow, did you even sleep last night?” He asks

“Not too much, I was freaking out for you guys. But there is a lot that is unknown about that team.” I warn.

“We won’t lose, I promise.” He replies, and I believe him.

We get to the gym and I help with the equipment as much as I can. When we walk up we see that Ushijima is waiting for Hinata and Tobio, and they confront him. Nothing big, just a clear rivalry, still scary though. They all head in, but I walk around a little bit. I end up running into Ushijima, and he seems to know who I am. 

“You are Sasaki’s younger sister aren’t you?” He asks

“Yes I am, how’d you know that?” I ask

“I like to know about the best players around. None of the other players from the Karasuno teams fit that description.” He replies, and I get pissed.

“You wanna repeat that for me? I don’t think I heard you correctly. I think I just heard you underestimate your opponent like an amateur. I know your school is good, but I thought you would be above that. Just a heads up, I have nothing on those guys. If you aren’t careful they will be your undoing. And I’ll enjoy every second of it, watch your back Ushijima.” I say before walking away

I walk to meet Yachi in the stands, and when I get up there Tobio sees me. He doesn’t say a word, he simply sticks his arm out with a fist, so I stick mine out too. He will do this, I know he will. 

The match starts, and right away Ushijima gets a kill on Noya. Noya gets excited, but I am analyzing what will allow him to actually pass the ball well. My phone buzzes so I look at it.

Kiyoko: How long do you think it will take you to figure out the adjustment?

Me: At least five balls, I have to make sure I am seeing his actual swing and not a warm-up. 

Kiyoko: Alright.

Shiratorizawa gets a few more points, but they are because we are nervous and uptight. Then Suga screams at everyone to calm down, he’s so loud the ref gave him a dirty look, but it worked. After 5 hits from Ushijima I think I have the basic idea.

Me: He has to keep his left foot back and take it in the center of his body. It’s the only way to counter that spin with that amount of power behind it. He has to be completely focused, one twitch and he’ll shank it.

Kiyoko: Okay, thank you.

Noya does his best to adjust but it won’t be an easy adjustment to make right away. Not to mention everyone else has to adjust to the lefty as well. The first technical time out is called at 8-3, Shiratorizawa is in the lead. I honestly don’t think we will take the first set, but that won’t be the worst situation. Losing a set can be motivational for players or help them focus better. 

Our blockers are having a really hard time getting their timing right, and they are clearly too focused on Ushijima. Tsukishima is thinking almost too much at this point, he is letting too many thoughts cloud his judgement. He seems to clear his head and gets everything perfect, but Ushijima breaks right through him. Dammit! Looks like he hurt his finger, Ennoshita is taping it for him during the next technical time out, hopefully that doesn’t keep happening. When we come back Ushijima is up to serve, this will be the hardest to adjust for. Daichi shanks the first serve as I thought he would. The score is now 17-8 with Karasuno clearly behind. But anyone can tell that Noya is craving the ball, he is willing it towards him. Then he yells to bring it to him, and he uses the adjustments I gave him, and the ball goes up! 

“Hell yes Noya!” I yell it so loud the ref looks at me for a second, oops.

Time for the counter attack, Tobio jumps up like he is going to hit. The middle, number 5, jumps with him so he sets it to Tanaka and he gets a kill! We then sub Suga in to serve, he can do this. Hinata is up front, and number 5 seems confused, then he lands a great attack, using Hinata’s height to his advantage. Shiratorizawa misses their serve, then Tobio lands an ace! He’s clearly in the zone!

Their first year outside nails a kill, then looks to Ushijima for praise and he gets ignored, interesting. Noya gets another dig, this one is less accurate but still up. Hinata hits the block to bring it back so we can run a good offense. He jumps for his quick, and Ushijima digs it up. You can’t be an Ace if you can’t receive so it makes sense. He calls for the hit, and this is our lowest block for a back-row attack. He gets a kill for them to take the set 25-16, this team is great, but what is with all this power?

Something has been bothering me for a while now about this team, every player is so powerful, but there seems to be no balance. They run a standard offense instead of having a wide variety of attacks. They rely on height and raw power alone, and teams like that only last so long.

The second set starts, and we receive the ball, we then unleash our synchronized attack and get a kill on the libero. This is why no matter what we won’t lose, players who don’t practice against variety can’t win against variety. More plays go by, and Ushijima is up to serve. He serves, and Tanaka receives it with his face, it goes over the net and drops, what a dork. But a point is a point. During the next play Hinata goes for a quick, and he is stopped by number 5. But how? He reacted so late! I cannot figure out how he blocks. It’s like he doesn’t have to see the ball to move, could he be… I’ll have to see more to find out. Then I hear someone call him the guess monster. Not good! I text Kyoko.

Me: Hey that number 5 is blocking based on predictions and reactions! He’s the guy nicknamed guess monster!  
I see her show coach and he takes the phone.

Kyoko (Coach): What do you mean he predicts and reacts???

Me: I have only seen it once before, but it means someone relies on their instincts when deciding where to block. Then the one being blocked is completely analyzed within a second and he reacts to where he believes they will go. He is guess blocking at a caliber I have never seen before!

Kyoko (Coach): Wait he can do it that well? I have heard of it before but not to that degree of accuracy

Me: Yes, and it makes him the biggest threat on the court. He is the key to their defense and probably the most underrated player on that team. 

He doesn’t even answer, he knows this is bad, so he calls a time-out to tell the team what’s going on. Everyone knows what guess blocking is, but this is… it’s more than guess blocking, I have never seen it so accurate. And he adds analyzing the hitter to it, plus he does it so fast. Tobio decides it’s time to use the monster quick. And when they unveil it, Hinata gets a kill! He’s got that middle blocker hooked. Tobio and I make eye contact, I had let him in on my secret today while I was on the bus. I knew something was off about his blocking, but the middle is also extremely competitive. This is the best way to get under his skin. 

The next play, he chases Hinata then he changes directions and gets a hand on Tanaka’s hit, the touch is enough to slow it down and they counter for a kill. He flew across the entire court and still had enough time to jump, he really is a monster. We need to rotate so we can get Tsukishima in the front to take on those hitters. And just like that he does. Number 5 taunts Tsukishima, then when number 5 attacks Tsukishima stuffs him. Then he taunts number 5 right back, clearly they are now complete rivals, nice job Tsukishima, now he just has to work to stop Ushijima.

Tsukishima has come so far, he used to play like he didn’t care about volleyball. Now you can tell he is starting to fall in love with it, but when will he fully fall? It’ll take a very special play if he hasn’t already. Just then I look at Yamaguchi, and dear god he really wants to go in. He’s projecting those feelings so some of us feel it too if we know him. 

Tsukishima gets a touch on their outside, we set it up and get a kill thanks to a communication error, then their coach goes insane. Tsukishima goes to serve, and we sub Suga in again, when they return the ball we pull a setter switch, and Tobio gets a straight kill! Clearly this pisses off their coach, I am guessing the old coach Ukai and this coach had some different views on what equals strength. A few more plays g by and the points go back and forth. It’s 20-19, we are only behind by one, then Hinata gets a kill to tie up the game. We sub in Yamaguchi for Hinata since he is up to serve, you can do this.

Yamaguchi looks focused, and Tsukishima reassures him with few words. Their players are scattered, but they somehow send it to Ushijima anyway, and he gets a kill. Tsukishima’s hand is hurt again, and I hear number 5 singing some weird song, but I can’t hear the exact words. Coach calls a time-out, hopefully he reminds them to stay calm and think ahead, they are getting a little to concerned about finishing things right away. Before they go out, Tsukishima stops them all and asks them something, but what?

We get a kill on the first play after the time out, so we serve the next ball. When Ushijima hits our block touches it no problem, the timing is fixed now, but how? Holy shit, Tsukishima must have asked if he could set the timing for the blocks! Nice move! Now we can start keeping Ushijima in check and get in their setter’s head. Keep pushing! They go up again and completely force him to hit at Noya, and he digs it up perfectly. Number five falls into the trap of believing we will set the Ace, so we set Tsukishima instead and he scores! The guys look renewed somehow, and the score is tied at 22. This is our total defense Shiratorizawa, watch and learn!

Asahi scores a serve ace to get us ahead by 1, they can do it. They pick up the next serve, and when they attack we create a wall. The hitter tips, and we pick it up but it’s going over the net. Number five slams a direct attack down to tie the game back up, and of course Ushijima is up to serve. We pick it up, but it’s complete chaos trying to send it back over, so we end up sending a chance ball. Then the setter is going for a setter dump, by the time we see it we can’t get there. But suddenly Tsukishima touches it trying to give us a chance, he’s improving even in the match. It’s set point for Shiratorizawa. We pick up the serve, and Tanaka tools the blocker to tie us up again. Hinata is now in and Tsukishima is going to serve, but he stops to tell Hinata something, what is it?

Hinata gets a one touch on a hit, he must have given Hinata tips for blocking! Just then Tobio does a setter dump and scores, he is hopelessly competitive. Hinata goes to high five Tsukishima but he steps out of the way, so weird. Then Shiratorizawa gets a kill to get the score to a tie of 25-25. Tobio wins a joust at the net, but 5 picks it up with his foot! We then take the offensive after they send it over, Hinata goes for a broad jump, but we send the ball to Tanaka and we score! This is becoming a bit of a battle of setters in a way. Clearly the setter is starting to get in his head, then Shiratorizawa calls a time-out. 

This time-out will help most of his players, but his setter is too fragile. He seems to be someone who is too focused on pleasing people than actually playing his game. The set starts again, and both teams are fighting hard, but Shiratorizawa gets it up to 27-26, we have to land the next one. Of course they set the monster quick to score, and it’s from a spot no one would expect! Tanaka is up to serve, but as the plays go on every team is clearly giving it their all, we get blocked for them to take the lead again. The points have gone back and forth, but now Tsukishima is in, this is what we needed, but Hinata is up to serve. Tobio gives him a signal I don’t know, what does it mean?

It doesn’t take me long to find out, Hinata serves and they return it, Tsukishima touches Ushijima’s hit and Hinata runs into a barrier to save it, Daichi sends it to Tobio who hits it over. Shiratorizawa sends it back, and we dig it. Tobio goes up to set, but Hinata is running for it! He jumps from behind the line and does an attack as if he is front row! What in the hell was that? We now have set point, take it boys! But Ushijima slams a hit down harder than I even thought possible, man he’s a pain. We counter with a synchronized attack on the next play. Noya digs up an Ushijima hit, Tanaka saves it and Daichi sends it over. This is the final straw for the mental unraveling of the setter. He sets Ushijima, and Tsukishima creates an opening in the block, as Ushijima swings Tsukishima moves his hand and stuffs his swing! Tsukishima just stopped Ushijima, and we take the second set! Then, something amazing happens. Tsukishima yells with excitement about his block! It finally happened, he experienced the play that made him fall in love with volleyball. Everyone freaks out, not only did he stop that monster, but he is excited about it! 

Everyone starts explaining what happened, but I already know. Tsukishima has the same capabilities as Oikawa, if not better, when it comes to this kind of stuff. He picked up on that setters panic and found the perfect time to strike. When the setter sent the last set, it was low and close to the net, making it easier to shut down. No wonder he got under my skin so much when we played against each other. On top of all that, I’d pull the setter if I was the Shiratorizawa coach. How is he a starter when he is so easy to manipulate? Their third-year setter has a lot more mental toughness.

Now they are one and one, if this match goes all five sets we are going to be in trouble. Our only hope to end it early is if their setter stays the way he is now. Though I doubt he’d be in the line-up if he couldn’t bounce back from that. Well boys, what are you going to do? Are you going to pull through or crumble against your opponent?


	14. Who will go to nationals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The completion of the match to decide who will advance to nationals. Will the returning champs take the match? Or will these crazy crows take over? Read to find out!

The third set starts, and as I thought the setter is still in the line-up. He most likely can bounce back then, and now Ushijima is fully warmed up. With the added power and speed from him, Noya is having a hard time adjusting quickly enough. He looks more determined than ever though, watch out Shiratorizawa, you just lit a fire in someone who can’t be tamed. The third set goes quickly with no major plays, but we lose it 25-18. As the teams switch sides Noya comes over to talk.

“How do I adjust now that he’s getting faster?” He asks, clearly determined to stop this guy.

“Noya, you are the best libero I have ever seen. Stop thinking, you know the adjustments you have to make. Let your body react, it will do exactly what you want it to. Trust in your libero instincts, you are Karasuno’s Guardian!” I yell, he looks surprised. “Once you are in that zone, no hitter will beat you.”

He nods then runs to the team, as they line up you can tell he is different. Shiratorizawa serves and it is extremely far out. We serve, and they get it up, ready to attack, this time they give Ushijima more space to swing line. This means Noya has more room too, and he gets the ball up! We get a kill, but nothing impresses me more than the look in Noya’s eyes. No one can beat him now, he is craving more touches on the ball.

Points go back and forth for a while, both teams are really in the zone. We changed our defense in order to pick up touches from the block that go really deep by moving the middle back deeper, nice choice coach. After a few more points Hinata rotates in. When he goes up for a block he takes a running start, what is he doing? Then when he jumps at the net he gets really high and gets the block to score! He increased his jumping height! Now both of our middle blockers can do damage with blocking! But the next one he hits the top of the tape with his face. Sometimes I see why Tobio calls him a dumbass.

Hinata keeps working to touch everything, not allowing himself to slow down. He is truly amazing, but if this goes to 5 he is going to run out of steam. More points go by and it’s tied at 18-18, we are coming down to the wire. Hinata nails another running block and causes their player to tip. They set Ushijima and Hinata runs to block it, he jumps too far and hits Tanaka, but Tanaka looks ready for it and keeps them both lined up correctly. Hinata touches it, we dig it up, then Tobio sets it to Tanaka while everyone is focused on Hinata. Then coach yells nice job to Tanaka for supporting Hinata. I guess the blockers are ready to take the hit if it means he touches the ball. 

This is it, they have to fight with everything they have now. For them to win it has to go to 5, but can they handle that? We will just have to find out. As I think this I realize there is nothing I can do to help them now besides cheer, it’s all up to them. We are tied at 20-20, and neither side is showing signs of backing down. You can tell Hinata is slowing down when he is late for a block, they are going to hit over him. Tobio sees it and gets the ball up, Noya jumps to set and we use a backrow attack for a kill, but they get a kill right back. They sub in their third-year setter for their second-year setter to serve, what a strange move. He has a great serve, Noya sends the pass a bit long though. Tobio jumps to do a one-handed set and sends it to Hinata who instantly puts it down. Hinata is up to serve now.

Tsukishima comes in and Yamaguchi yells something to him, I didn’t quite hear it, but the look Tsukishima gave him scared me a bit. We sub Yamaguchi in to serve for Hinata, and I notice Tobio and Tsukishima talking about something, what are they planning? Yamaguchi serves, and it is a great serve. He starts close to the line to hit straight and corner their team. Ushijima takes the second ball so now he can’t hit, yes! We get a touch and Tanaka saves it, Tobio sets it up and we go for a middle attack, and they do a delayed attack to score! I didn’t even know they could do that! I’ll have to thank the guys for that one later. We serve again, and it touches the net, they pick it up and Ushijima just crushes the ball, he is a monster! The score is now 23-22 with us in the lead, we go for an attack, but we make a mistake and Tsukishima doesn’t contact the ball as planned. Before the ball drops he saves it and sends it over to score, we are at set point!

I am excited they are at set point, but that mistake isn’t a good sign. Tobio doesn’t make mistakes like that, he can’t be running out of steam! They score the next point, but we still only need one to win. We scramble with their float serve and send it over. Ushijima is the one they set up of course, he goes for it then changes to a tip, damn him! He scores, our defense is set up for powerful attacks, so tips will easily score. Number 5 ends up doing some weird moves at the net trying to taunt Tobio, but you can tell it doesn’t work. You guys can do this, I know you can! Yachi startles me out of my head to ask me a few things.

“Sasaki, is a 5-set match really that much harder than a 3-set match? I know it’s more playing but they train all day, so it can’t be that bad right?” She asks.

“It’s hard to explain but I’ll try. During training yes you go for long periods, but it’s planned so it doesn’t stress your body too much and you can take a break if you need one. Here you can’t rest when your body needs you to, and you can’t stop. They do their best with the added scheduled time-outs, but it’s still not enough, especially going all five sets. Not only is it taxing physically, but mentally as well. Tobio is one of the best examples, it’s no surprise he’s exhausted. He is in the position that usually tires out first mentally in this kind of match. It is exhausting to keep thinking at that speed while trying to compete, it shows tremendous skill and power. That’s why he messed up that one set, his mind is exhausted and clouded.” I reply.

“That’s awful! Do you think he can keep going now?” She asks, and I have to think about my answer

“If I didn’t know him I would say he was done for. Usually when a setter makes that kind of mistake they can bounce back, but if you add the kind of exhaustion he must have, they usually break after that. He’s different though, he can come back from it as long as someone snaps him out of his head.” I reply and she nods in understanding

They start back up, they do another float serve and we receive it well. Asahi slams the ball down for a kill, giving us the lead. They get the point right back with a joust though so it’s a deuce again, and Ushijima is up to serve of all people. He serves a short serve to get them to match point! Noya steps in and receives the unbelievably powerful serve, but it goes back over. They set it up to the outside, Tobio and Tsukishima both jump for it and actually cross over each other to stop it. It’s weird, but we get the point! Some old guys screams cheering for the boys, I don’t know him, but we need all the support we can get. Just then Hinata rotates in, perfect! We sub Suga in for Tsukishima to serve, this is our best chance! Suga serves and they return the ball with a middle attack, thankfully Suga digs it up and we can attack. Tobio sends it to Hinata and the middle follows him. He hits into the block and they block the ball, but it lands out, we are now a point up!

We keep attacking, but Tobio makes a mistake with the next one to Hinata and it’s short. Hinata tips it with his left hand to score, they took the 4th set! I am really excited for them, but another set mess up has me worried about Tobio. He is clearly losing his edge, and I can’t blame him. I’d be exhausted by this point if I was in his shoes. He walks off the court and grabs a bottle to drink. He looks up at me and I motion him to come over really quick, so he runs over.

“Hey, you are killing it out there.” I say with a smile.

“They are a tough team, but we are so close.” He replies as he takes another drink.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those two mistakes out there.” I say with a stern face, he looks startled. “Stay focused and calm, you are clearly exhausted. The other team is going to pick up on it and use it against you, that goes for everyone. Don’t you dare lose after coming this far.” I stick my fist out when I finish. He says nothing, just sticks his fist out and nods at me before running back to the team. 

Set 5 will be the worst one yet, but coach makes a great decision by deciding to start Suga. Tobio needs a break, and Suga can handle this for sure. Kyoko helps him warm up his hands and this starts some sort of argument between half the team, idiots. They lineup and everyone is nervous, the air feels so damn heavy even to me. We start off with a good receive, a nice set, and a great kill to get the first point. But anyone who knows these guys can tell they are slowing down, and this set will only go to 15. They retaliate with a kill from Ushijima, he is showing no signs of letting up. Suga’s sets appear erratic yet predictable, something is wrong. Just then Asahi gets blocked, but the ball goes out, so it is our point. But any player knew exactly where he was going, is he panicking? They set their middle, but he hits the net with his swing. Suga picks it up and Noya goes to set, everyone moves in for the attack, including Suga! Since when does he attack?

Noya sets it, and it’s clearly a synchronized attack with everyone, when did they practice this? The ball goes to Suga, he swings and gets a kill! This is insane, they have worked so hard for this. We are up 3-1 now, but it’s nowhere near over. We are strong, smart and unpredictable, but they are strong, reliable, and veterans in this situation. I take a look at Ushijima, and I notice he has amazing mental stability. Nothing seems to get to him, no wonder he is on the national team. A time out is called since a lead in this kind of set is huge. Asahi serves again, and he hits the net, the ball drops over and scores. Then another serve, this one they pick up and send to Ushijima, he smashes it over a triple block, doesn’t he ever get tired?

Ushijima is up to serve at a score of 4-2 with us winning, he has a solid serve that we shank. How can someone still have so much power left? He serves again and Daichi saves it, but we scramble to send it over. The setter takes it, then the middle goes up to swing but changes to a set at the last second to send it to Ushijima. Most of the team didn’t see it coming, but I did, and I know someone else did too. He slowly moves into position, but as Ushijima swings he changes the angle to avoid Noya. Noya read the play, but Ushijima read the defense. Then I see his face and it’s terrifying, he is clearly no longer indifferent about everything, he is into it. He serves again, and we misjudge it, so it scores. They are now up 5-4, we have to stop them! 

They serve again, we scramble again, and they set a backrow attack which Tsukishima touches, but they still score. He clearly irritates them though, which we need right now. Ushijima serves and it’s short again, we make the save but it goes over. Tsukishima stuffs their middle as he goes for an attack. They set up again, but this time to the outside and he touches it. He is really stepping up his game, Suga sets the ball up to Tanaka, and they dig it. They go for Ushijima and Tsukishima reads it. He gets a touch on the swing, but they call the ball out. Somehow they missed the touch, I saw it though, and Tsukishima can’t hide that he touched it. The up ref over rules them, that’s when everyone sees what I already saw, Tsukishima is hurt. He is bleeding, and his pinky looks messed up, he’s clearly in a lot of pain. I grab Yachi and we take off to meet him.

Yachi meets Tsukishima in the hall with his brother while I go on ahead to let them know he’s coming. Kyoko is the one that walks him in, and that’s when I see truly how much pain he is in. They start looking at his hand and it looks like the spike actually cut him, dammit. Tsukishima looks at me, and he gets my attention.

“I am glad you are concerned, but you can’t be here. As much as he hates to admit it, he needs you out there. He’ll be going back in soon, and you can’t miss it.” He says.

“I swear Tsukishima, you better not miss the rest of the match. They need you more than they need me. You really have changed, you have become a middle blocker they can trust.” I reply.

I don’t even have to look to know that I made him smile, he won’t admit how much it means to him though. I run back towards the gym, because he is right. I don’t go back up the stairs though, I run to the bench. Kiyoko is with Tsukishima and Yachi is upstairs, I can be the manager on the bench for a little bit then. I get there and sit down quickly, I missed a little bit but not too much, the score is 8-4, dammit we are so behind! Tobio hasn’t subbed in yet though, as they switch sides I take the time to talk to him. 

“Hey there, guess I’m your main manager for right now.” I say with a smile.

We both know he is going in soon, so I help him warm up his hands. Ushijima serves, and he misses, finally something good. They got way too many points in a row. Hinata rotates in and we do what we can to hold them off. Asahi goes for a backrow attack, but it gets blocked. Then Hinata surprisingly saves it, with his face. He recovers right away and goes for a normal quick attack, but the ball goes to Tanaka and he gets a kill. That’s when Hinata admits he saw the ball coming, and since he couldn’t get his hands there fast enough he just turned his face, so the ball didn’t hit his nose. The little weirdo actually saw it coming? I keep helping Tobio warm his hands up, he has to be ready. I am also kind of glad it’s me down here helping him. Just then I feel a very strong energy and I realize it is coming from Ushijima, but who is it for? Then I follow his eyes, he is staring at Hinata! Hinata feels it and gives it right back. Tobio starts warming his legs up and stretching to finish getting ready to go in, and I walk back to the bench. 

I know he can do this, they all can do this. I can’t help but get lost in my own thoughts when suddenly we do another synchronized attack, but their middle doesn’t even jump. Was he that lost in thought? Then their coach yells at him, he’s kind of scary. Then we call for the sub, and Tobio goes in for Suga. Hinata taunts him with a stupid nickname, and Tobio tells him to watch the back of his head as he walks back to serve. Right before Tobio tosses, he smiles, he really does love volleyball. He serves, and it is an amazing serve after sitting out for so long. They receive it, but it goes long. As everyone is prepared for something normal, Tobio jumps to set it right away. He sends it to Hinata and he does a straight down kill! We are now only one point behind now at 9-8, and Tobio looks pissed. I don’t think he planned on having Hinata do the straight down hit.

“Tobio, doesn’t matter how we got the point, it only matters that we got the point!” I yell, and he nods.

The ball goes back and forth, now it is 10-8 and they are subbing in their third-year setter to serve again. He has a solid serve, and nothing gets to him. He gets an ace in between Tanaka and Noya, damn. They score a second one and we call a time-out. That’s when our fans get crazy loud, and it drowns out everyone else in the gym. Then Shiratorizawa fans start singing their school song. It doesn’t matter though, they heard the people who are here for them, and they aren’t going to give up! As they set Ushijima I notice Hinata isn’t at the net, there is only one guy blocking him! He swings, and Hinata does a soft block far from the net. It goes back over and score, what the hell was that? Coach explains he told him to soft block, but that was more of a super close receive, man this kid is insane! The score is now 12-10 with us behind, but that play lit a fire under everyone. 

We sub Yamaguchi in to serve for Hinata, he can do this. They pick up the serve but send us a chance ball, we return it only to have them get a kill right back. We end up with the point though since their hitter touched the net. Yamaguchi serves again, they receive it and set up Ushijima. We get a touch on the block and Tanaka sends it up. Tobio sets it to Narita, the middle who subbed in for Tsukishima, but the ball doesn’t match up. He tips it to score, now we are tied at 12! Another serve, and it's out but they touch it, so we still get the point and take the lead. Everyone is on edge as the plays continue. We lose the next point sadly, but still, Yamaguchi put us in a great spot. Number 8 serves it short and we pick it up. It goes over and Ushijima slams a direct attack. We dig the next one and Daichi gets the point back with a kill. 

Daichi serves a ball just past the net, they return it deep. Tanaka takes it with his hand and Asahi sends it to Tobio. He tips it over right to the setter, their middle sets it to Ushijima and he swings. He nails Noya, Asahi saves it and then Noya sends it over. Just like that Ushijima slams a kill for their next return, dammit Tsukishima where are you? Its 15-14, you can’t miss the rest of the match, we agreed! The team’s mood just plummeted, what do we do? Just then coach screams at them.

“Don’t you dare look down! Volleyball is the sport where you are always looking up!”

Everyone smiles, and just then Tsukishima comes running in, finally! I run towards the door since this means Kiyoko is back too, and as I pass him, we nod at each other. They are going to win this now, he kept up his end of the agreement. I run back upstairs and meet Yachi, she gives me a rundown of what happened after his brother filled her in.

“His hand has stopped bleeding, but he did dislocate his pinky. They immobilized it, so he can keep playing.” She says

Before I can even process this they serve, and Daichi picks it up no problem. Tobio then gets a kill with a setter dump, which is exactly what we needed. It’s tied at 15-15, and we sub Tsukishima in. They have a small team huddle, I don’t know what they are talking about, but I know it’s a key to winning. Asahi is up to serve and he doesn’t hold back. They receive it and set Ushijima in the back row. We set up a double block and Tsukishima touches it, but it hits his injured hand. He isn’t even phased by it though, we do everything to get the ball over, and Tsukishima keeps setting up great blocks. They set to Ushijima again, and then a third time. But the third time the ball hits the net and pops over, we dig it and Tsukishima goes for a slide, he draws the middle, but the middle figures out Tsukishima is a decoy and goes after Tanaka. But Tsukishima bought him the time he needed and Tanaka scores! It’s now 16-15 and we are at match point! 

Ushijima is at his limit, but so are we, what is our plan? I can only watch helplessly from the stands as these guys keep battling for 1st. Asahi serves but the ball goes out, so now it’s tied, and Ushijima is up to serve, he also serves it out. Both sides are still fighting, but how long can they keep it up? Tsukishima is up to serve so Hinata is back in, they receive it and send it to Ushijima, we line up and time our block wrong, so we miss and he kills it. It’s as if being exhausted doesn’t even phase him. We are tied at 17-17, keep going! We receive the ball and they do the fast quick for a kill to take the lead. Tobio serves, and it’s the best one yet. They send a chance ball, Noya sends it to Tobio who sets Hinata. Hinata gets blocked by their middle to tie the game again.

Tsukishima needs to come back in. Tanaka scores on the next point. Then on the next play Hinata’s legs give and he doesn’t jump for a block. Shit, this can’t happen now! They serve, and the ball falls short, but no one is moving. As the ball is about to fall Noya flies in and saves it! He sends it over and they do a direct attack. Noya is still on the ground but he spins around to get another dig! Tobio sets it to Asahi who gets a kill. Everyone is going crazy over what Noya just did, myself included. He is the best Libero I have ever seen, and I doubt I’ll ever see better.

Hinata is up to serve and Tsukishima is back in, this is what we needed. This is our best attack rotation, no doubt. Hinata’s serve goes in, and after he goes into the court Tobio switches spots with him, what is he planning? What does he see that I don’t? Then they set the ball up to their middle for a quick, but Tsukishima is right there to block him. He gets a touch and we have a chance to attack. Tobio sets it to Hinata in the back, it’s a quick back attack! Their block touches it and Ushijima digs it, then they set it to him. He slams it at Hinata and he takes it with his chest or face, I can’t tell. Tanaka saves it and Tobio sends it over. They set it to Ushijima again, but this time we take line and forcing him cross. He hits it and Tobio is waiting for it, that’s why they switched! Tobio takes it with his hands, and everyone feels an overwhelming pressure, like Ushijima is holding them down. Daichi chases the ball and saves it, then Asahi hits the ball. He tools the block and Tanaka picks it up, Tobio sets it up and they do a full synchronized attack, including Hinata! The set ends up going to Hinata, but there is no one there to block him now, he finds the open spot and crushes it. The libero gets a touch, but the ball shanks and no one can get to it. Karasuno wins!!!!!!!!!!!

I can’t hold myself together, tears start running down my cheeks as I cheer with everyone else, they did it! Everyone else starts crying too, they are really going to nationals. I look around everywhere, and I see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they actually came? The guys come over and thank us for cheering them on. I can’t even explain how I feel, then I see Shiratorizawa’s team crying and my heart breaks. They fought so hard, and they deserved it too. That’s the worst part about sports, for there to be a winner there has to be a loser. 

The awards ceremony is about to start when Yamaguchi comes stomping in with Tsukishima not far behind, what the hell happened there? As the awards are being handed out I find myself crying harder, I am so incredibly proud of all of them. I start to walk down stairs I grab my phone out, I have a few phone calls to make after all. I decide to call Akio and give him the news first, but he doesn’t pick up. I leave him an excited voicemail and then hang up. Next I call Kuroo and when he answers I hear Bokuto too, they must be training together.

“Hey guys, are either of you busy?” I ask

“No what’s up?” They reply in unison, they are always weirdly in sync.

“Karasuno is going to Nationals!!!!!” I am yelling as I say it.

They both start cheering and tell me to tell the team congrats, then I hear their coaches yelling for them to get back to work and they quickly hang up. Idiots, don’t answer your phone at practice. I run down to meet the guys down stairs going as fast as possible. When I see them, I feel my tears forming again. I have never been so proud of someone in my life. I run to Tobio and I jump on him, hugging him as tight as I possibly can.

“You really did it Tobio, you are going to nationals!” I tell him

“None of this would be possible without you. Thank you for everything, I love you.” He says as he squeezes me tightly.

“I love you too.” I reply simply

We stop hugging each other finally, and we head to the bus with the rest of the team. We get food after, but most of us are half asleep. Even those of us who didn’t play are exhausted. When we all get back on the bus, we fall asleep except for coach Ukai and our advisor. Once we get back to school, we all part ways. Tomorrow is another day, but we get to start preparing for nationals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for sticking with me! I can't even explain how much it means to me. Though this is an update that is a little overdue. I will only be updating every few weeks now. I have posted most of my prewritten chapters so I decided to slow it down to really work on them. I watch the anime and I may start reading the manga, but I also want to start taking the story in my own direction. I will also start publishing other stories so I will be coordinating publishing those as well. Please feel free to comment any suggestions you have or things you may want to see. I can't promise I will do it but I will consider it. If it fits my story I will use it!


	15. Update #2

Hello everyone!

So I decided I will be reading the manga in order to progress the story. I will still be incorporating my own stories on the side, but I will follow the manga to the best of my ability. This means if you do not want spoilers for the future anime episodes please do not read any further until those episodes come out! I should have the first chapter out in 2 weeks, possibly sooner. Originally it was going to be 2 weeks at the earliest but yesterday I sprained my ankle playing, so I have to spend more time resting than usual. And what better thing to do while resting than writing? The sprained ankle isn't serious at all, but it has reminded me of something that hasn't been addressed much yet in either the anime or manga. Ankle protection will be a huge theme in the next chapter and possibly the one after depending on how much I write. 

I also wanted to take a minute to ask that you all keep someone in your thoughts today. Recently the volleyball community lost a player who was hit by a car while walking to school. Throughout your day today keep the saying #BethStrong in your minds, and if possible try performing 18 acts of kindness, or even think of 18 things you are thankful for in honor of number 18, Beth Dunlap. 

Thank you!


	16. Japan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is going to nationals! But who will the teams representing Tokyo be? How will our young libero handle her boyfriend getting ahead of her? Read to find out!

At school the next day everyone is freaking out about the win and asking a million questions, none of us can get any peace. We take a lunch break, so Tobio and I eat together outside again. I haven’t been myself all day, and I guess he noticed.

“What’s going on? You’ve been weird since yesterday.” He asks

“Well, I am super proud of you guys, but I am so jealous of you too. Next year, you’ll watch me go to nationals.” I reply

“Next year, how about we both go?” He asks

“I guess I can live with that.” I say while laughing a little

“You really were a big part in all of this, you trained us and pushed us in a way the other managers couldn’t. And you’ve done so much for me, who would have thought you knocking me over would make such a difference in my life.” He laughs

“No kidding, best thing I ever did right there.” We both keep laughing, then we head back to the classroom. 

We still have to keep practicing, we may be going to nationals but winning it will be difficult. I wonder if there is anything I can help them do that will improve their chances? I am zoning out in class thinking about it when I am poked in the face.

“What?” I ask and he points to our teacher, who is glaring at me, oops.

Everyone starts laughing including me, I guess she caught me. I decide paying attention the rest of the day is probably in my best interest. I just have so much on my mind today, our boys team going to nationals is one thing. Another is the fact that Nekoma and Fukurodani are playing each other today, fighting for one of the three spots to nationals. I texted both of them before school wishing them luck, but I wish I could be there for them. My mom is down there watching them since Testurou is her god son as well as her nephew. 

Even though I am dying to know what happened I haven’t checked my phone all day. I don’t want to know what’s going on just yet, not until all of the matches are over. Finally school ends for the day, time to check. I head to the guys club room and wait for everyone to arrive before I turn my phone on. Once I do texts come flooding in, good lord.

“Okay everyone, I’ll just read all of them in order.” I explain

Texts from mom:  
-The game is about to start; your aunt is freaking out and so is Bo’s mom.  
-Bo seems really focused today.  
-Tetsu got the first kill!  
-Sweetie, Bo just hit a ball so hard it flew to the stand off the block. Since when can he do that?  
-Everyone seems to be performing well today, especially Yaku.  
-The game is really even, Nekoma is up by 1. 12-11, they aren’t letting much drop.  
-Lev is the weak link right now, he keeps lining up the block wrong.  
-Holy crap, Kenma just got thrown onto his butt but Bo’s hit!  
-Score is 15-18, Fukurodani winning.  
-Tetsu just shut down Bo’s hit! He switched spots with Kenma on the block to line it up.  
-All of the rallies are a little long, nothing drops on the first play or two. They are giving it everything.  
-Do you remember Konoha? He’s playing really well today, he is filling every hole they have.  
-Lev just whiffed a direct, so bad.

“Wait who is Konoha?” Tobio asks

“You don’t remember? He is a wing spiker, the one opposite of Akaashi.” I explain

All of the guys look around and you can tell none of them really know who he is. How could they forget a guy like him? He is the only reason Fukurodani can make it at this point, he’s amazing. Instead of pestering I decide to go back to reading.

Texts:  
-Lev just got a great hit! But it deflected and Konoha saved it, sending it over right away to the back corner to score.  
-Fukurodani made it to 20 first, they will most likely take the set.  
-Fukurodani takes set 1.  
-Everyone is still playing really well, set 2 could go either way.  
-Yaku just made an amazing save with a tomahawk!  
-Konoha just got a rebound! It was perfect too!  
-Kenma sent a ball to Akaashi, so Konoha set it up and it was perfect as always. Everyone is talking about him now.

“Why is he good at everything?” Daichi asks

“He’s a jack-of-all trades player, instead of picking one thing to master he decided to become well versed in every part of volleyball.” I tell him and they all look amazed.

Texts:  
-It’s 16-14 with Nekoma leading, but I don’t think they can keep it up.  
-Oh god, Bo just asked how he hits a cross shot. He did it again, he forgot how to hit cross because he’s been hitting line. I can’t tell if his mom is crying, laughing, or both. Your aunt looks completely dumbfounded because he can keep up with Tetsu yet he is like this.

“He forgot how to hit cross?” Everyone asks

“He is a very simple guy.” I come to his defense before continuing.

Texts:  
-Akaashi looks like he is going to kill Bo, I can’t stop laughing.  
-Akaashi just did what Oikawa did! He pretended to do a setter dump the set Bo.  
-Tied at 18.  
-Now Kenma and Akaashi are getting into it, they dumped on each other.  
-Tied at 21.  
-It’s continuous defense against continuous offense, I don’t think Nekoma is going to win this.  
-Your aunt saw that and just hit me.  
-Deuce  
-Final score 30-28, Fukurodani took the match.

“Nekoma lost???” Hinata seems upset

“There was another match today that they could get a spot from. Tokyo will send 3 reps, Fukurodani is now one for sure, but Nekoma could still be. She watched that match too. Let’s see what happened.” I tell everyone, then I start reading.

Texts:  
-Sweetie they are playing Nohebi of all schools, this is bad. Although their ace is out thanks to a dislocated thumb.  
-Suguru is starting out with his usual tipping game.  
-Both teams are really into this. Suguru and his team are taunting their opponents as usual.  
-Score is tied at 8.  
-Nohebi is kissing up to the refs, this game isn’t going to be fair.

“Why won’t the game be fair?” Tobio asks

“They do this all the time. They suck up to the refs and then they influence calls to go their way. A lot of times they have two people block the views of the refs and call a ball out when it’s in. The refs trust them and agree with their call, it’s legal cheating.” I explain, then continue.

Texts:  
-Lev is getting into it, he is one of their targets. Although the refs are already showing their bias.  
-Taketora cheated up and took a ball to the face. He is okay, hopefully he stays calm though.  
-Score is 16-13, Nohebi in the lead. Lev is getting pretty worked up, the refs might start watching him more.  
-Yaku just screamed at Lev, I am not really sure what’s going on down there.  
-Tetsu is killing it on defense.  
-Crap the refs reversed a call, it is Nohebi’s point when it should have been Nekoma’s.  
-Yaku just made an amazing save, he jumped over the court border to do it. To end the point Lev went for a crazy direct attack and scored.  
-Oh god, Yaku. He’s hurt, it’s his ankle. He stepped on someone’s foot when he made the save. He can’t walk, let alone play. Hopefully their replacement libero is good.

“Yaku is hurt?” Noya asks

“Yes, in an unexpected way too. We almost never have to worry about our ankles since we don’t battle at the net. Ironically I don’t see many players here wearing ankle protection. In the U.S. almost everyone does if they play at the net. It protects your ankles if you step on someone else’s foot, though liberos don’t wear them very often.” I tell him

“Jeez, I hope Yaku is okay. Keep reading!” Noya orders

Texts:  
-The other libero is pretty good, seems like he still needs to warm up though.  
-Looks like Tetsu is going to be playing defense.  
-Score is 22-21 with Nekoma closing in.  
-Tetsu just shut down a hit completely! It’s all tied up!  
-Tied at 24-24, that libero is getting into it.  
\- It’s 25-26 Nekoma advantage!  
-Missed the serve, but Kenma dumped it to get the point back.  
-Their setter tried to dump it back but Lev stopped it! They returned it to us and then Tetsu scored with a back attack. They took set one! But sweetie my phone is low on battery, I’ll have to just text you the final score.

“So the next text you’ll read will tell us if we will see Nekoma at nationals.” Daichi says and the weight of that fact hits all of us.

“Well, here goes nothing.” I say before reading the final text.

Mom: Final score 26-24, Nekoma is going to nationals!!!!!

After I read it everyone is screaming and cheering! I start tearing up thinking about how hard they all worked. Tetsurou and Bokuto get to keep on playing, how wonderful.

“Alright guys, time for us to practice. We can’t slack off now, we have nationals to think about, and playing Nekoma as well as Fukurodani.” Daichi orders and they all head to their practice.

I head to mine even though I can’t practice for 3 weeks thanks to my shoulder. When I get there my coach smiles at me and signals for me to sit with her.

“How are you feeling?” She asks

“Better, it doesn’t really hurt anymore. Just have to strengthen it before getting back out there.” I reply

“Good to hear, but that isn’t what I meant. I heard about who is going to nationals, how are you taking it?” She clarifies, and I understand.

My brother, cousin, family friend, and boyfriend are all going to nationals this year. The only time we are all doing this together, and I am the only one not going to nationals. I can see why she would be concerned; how do I feel?

“Can I be honest?” I ask

“Yes, talk to me like you would a teammate right now.” She replies

“Well, I am pissed. They are all going to nationals this year and I’m not. It isn’t fair at all, but it also isn’t exactly unfair. I have put in a lot of work, but it’s not like they didn’t. They deserve to go more than anyone, I just thought I did too. I don’t want to trade places with any of them, I want to join them. Does that make any sense?” I explain

“It makes complete sense, but I think there is one thing you are forgetting about.” She says

“What’s that?” I ask

“You wanted to play against your old school again, didn’t you?” She questions

“I did, but their matches start tomorrow. There is no telling if they will make it. But I have two more years to go to nationals, I have to work harder and smarter. So do you mind teaching me what you know coach? I know you were an amazing setter back in the day.” I smile wide when I ask

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you achieve your dream. Now, since you can’t play you get to do conditioning throughout practice. Ready for your program?” She asks

“Yes!” I reply and she hands me a piece of paper.

After practice I feel more exhausted than I usually do, and all I did was my conditioning. When I meet Tobio outside he has a weird look on his face, I wonder what happened.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I ask as I reach him

“I have something to tell you.” He replies

“Okay, just tell me.” I say

“I got invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp.” He explains looking to see my reaction

“That’s amazing! You are going right?” I ask him

“Of course, I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.” He replies

“Well of course I am excited for you! How could you think anything else?” I question

“Because you deserve to go to the girls camp, you deserve to go more than anyone.” He explains

“I’ll get there when my time comes, but for now it hasn’t. Why don’t we make a promise, that some day both of us will be on the national teams. Deal?” I ask  
“Deal, can’t wait for it.” He agrees smiling

“Oh! I almost forgot to call Tetsurou and Bokuto!” I say 

“Call them while we walk, I am starving.” Tobio says and I laugh

As I take my phone out Tobio takes my other hand and pulls me. Guiding me as I dial Tetsurou. He picks up after a couple of rings.

“Hey Sumi, what’s up?” He asks

“Don’t give me that, you know why I am calling. Congratulations!!!!!” I yell into the phone

“Thank you, it was pretty cool to have Auntie there honestly.” He admits

“I bet, I can’t wait to see your mom at nationals too. How is Yaku?” I ask

“Ask him yourself, he’s right here.” He replies

“Hey Sasaki!” Yaku says

“Hey there! How are you feeling?” I ask, clearly worried

“I’m okay, it wasn’t a bad sprain so I should be back playing in a few weeks. I heard you hurt your shoulder, how are you holding up?” He replies

“I’m good, coach gave me conditioning to do while practice goes on so I won’t be getting out of shape.” I explain

“I’ll have to try that myself, sounds like an awesome plan.” He says

“Alright come on guys we have to head back.” I hear their coach yell

“Sorry, we have to go. Thanks again!” Yaku says before hanging up

Just after the call ends my phone starts ringing, Bokuto is calling.

“Hey Bokuto, I was just going to call you.” I say

“You called Kuroo first? Sumi I thought you and I were friends!” Bokuto complains

“We are you goof, but he is my cousin. Congratulations!” I reply

“Thank you, now I’ll be the number one ace!” He gloats

“That’s not how that works Bokuto, give me the phone.” I hear Akaashi scold him

“Hey there Akaashi, congratulations!” I tell him

“Thank you, it’ll be nice to have everyone in the same gym. Though it means someone will lose and someone will win.” He replies

“You have always been a realist Akaashi, I admire that about you. Anyway I have to go, Tobio is still pulling me along and I have no idea where we are going. Bye!” I say before hanging up

“Oh so you have been paying attention?” Tobio teases

“Of course I have been, where are you taking me?” I ask

“You’ll see, but first put this on over your eyes.” He tells me handing me a bandana

“This is getting weird, but fine.” I agree tying it over my eyes.

It’s harder to walk with a blindfold than I thought, but Tobio pulling me helps a bit, as do his directions. Why is he suddenly being like this? He’s not usually a planner, but this can’t be spontaneous. What is the occasion? Suddenly we stop walking and I run into Tobio.

“Oh crap, sorry! I forgot to tell you to stop walking.” He apologizes

“It’s fine, can I take this off now?” I ask

He slowly pulls the blindfold off and my eyes take a minute to adjust. When I can fully see I can’t believe what I am seeing. We are in the girls gym and there are posters on little stands with pictures we have taken together on them. The net was put up and there were two carts out.

“Tobio, what is all this?” I ask him

“I figured you’d forget with everything that’s happened lately. 6 months ago today I accidentally sent you to the ER, where I asked you to be my girlfriend.” He explains smiling

“That wasn’t your fault, did you do all of this for me? I didn’t forget, I just didn’t know you would do this.” I explain

“I may not always be the most romantic guy, but this is special to me. We have accomplished so much already, and we will accomplish so much more. I wanted to make sure you saw that, especially after you got hurt. I even got permission to run a drill with you. Are you up for it?” He asks

“I think I am, but only if you open your present from me when we get back. Also, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I don’t think you can top it.” I reply

“Deal, but I’ll make sure to try to top it in the future.” He says pulling me towards the court.

The drill he has us do is simple but something I really needed. He is hitting balls for me to pass one handed, something that I really want to master. It’s one of the hardest things to get good at because it takes so much strength, concentration, and you have to aim it correctly. The drill doesn’t take too long, and after words we clean up the gym and then take the posters back to my place. When we get there Tobio helps me put one up in my room, the other one will go with him and get put up in his room. After we hang mine up I bring his present to him.

“Wow this is wrapped really well, did you do it yourself?” He asks

“Yes, now open it!” I demand half joking

“Okay I will.” He replies laughing

He starts to undo the wrapping, going slower than I would prefer. Finally he gets it all off and starts to open the box. He gets it open easily, and smiles when he sees what is inside.

“Did you really get me this?” He asks

“Of course I did, how else would it be in that box?” I reply

“This is a ball signed by the current players on the Olympic team, how did you get this?” He questions

“I called my old coach and asked for a favor. He used to play with a few of the guys on the team, and they were happy to do it.” I explain

He hugs me tightly, I knew how much this would mean to him. Though I didn’t realize he would be asked to the youth camp so the timing ended up being better than I expected.

“Thank you for this, and I am glad you enjoyed tonight. Now I have to head home and start packing my stuff for the youth camp. I’ll call you every day, okay?” He says

“Sounds good, make sure you stay focused.” I reply

He kisses me goodbye and then leaves. I can finally let my feelings really hit me now that he’s gone. I am beyond excited for Tobio, but I am also extremely jealous of him. I need to be training harder, putting more into everything so I can get better. I'll increase my training, and I'll surpass all of my original goals. I will not only go to nationals, I'll win. I won't just go to the youth training camp, I'll join the team. And that training starts now!

I decide to go for a night run to start everything off, only a few miles since it is late and I have done a lot today. After that I eat, shower, do some homework, then I head to bed. Tomorrow Tobio heads to the youth training camp, he is a rival. So tomorrow, I will start pushing myself to compete with him. And with that decision, I drift off to sleep.


	17. To Nationals and Beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals finally arrive and it's time to see if Karasuno has what it takes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! After a few issues on multiple levels I am finally back in the writing game and will be doing better with my updates. Also, please check out my new story, Can I really be a hero? I will be alternating between publishing this story and the new one! I hope you guys enjoy both of them. The new story will be published by the end of the day today!

The 5 days of the youth camp go by quickly, nothing special happening really. Although there is the fact that Hinata snuck into the camp Tsukishima went to. I will never know what he is thinking, he has no common sense. When Tobio gets back Hinata and him are at it right away, or so I am told. I got cleared to do some light practicing so I have been focusing on doing that stuff. Two more weeks and I’ll be fully cleared to play, so I am putting as much work as I can right now. When I finally see Tobio for a run he doesn’t seem like himself.

“Hey there, nice to have you back.” I say to him 

“Thanks, it’s nice to be back.” He replies

“So how was camp? I am dying to hear all about it.” I ask

“It was fine, nothing special.” He says simply, what’s that about?

We then start running a route I was running while he was gone, though we are going to increase the distance. About half-way through his phone goes off and we stop so he can respond. 

“Hey what is it?” I ask

“It’s just Hinata, asking if I want to go do a pilgrimage with him and Yamaguchi. I told him no, let’s go.” He explains, and we start running again

“You should go though; it would be good for you guys.” I tell him

“We don’t need it. We will be just fine as long as everyone does their jobs.” He replies bluntly

We continue the run and arrive back at my place. We both stretch, and then I hope in the shower. I make sure not to take too long so Tobio can take one as well. After he gets in the shower I decide to text Kiyoko, trying to figure out if he has been weird to anyone else.

Me: Hey Kiyoko, did something happen yesterday during the practice match?

Kiyoko: Actually yes, a couple of things did. How’d you know?

Me: I could just tell based on how Tobio was acting. So what happened?

Kiyoko: He got into it with some of the upperclassmen, he seems really on edge. I think something happened at the camp he went to. Hinata cheered him up a bit, but he may still feel it a bit.

Me: Thank you, I’ll take care of it.

I decide to hold off until he is done with his shower, but once he is out I am going to ask. After about another 5 minutes I hear him walking back into the room, looking awfully distracted.

“Oh Tobio, what is going through that head of yours this time?” I ask sweetly before kissing him on the cheek

He looks at me smiling, how can someone so cute have ever been such a harsh person?

“Just thinking about stuff, what do you want to do for lunch?” He replies

“Wanna cook something together?” I ask

“Sure, that’ll be fine.” He answers, and then we get to work.

It doesn’t take us too long to throw some stuff together for a stew. Usually this wouldn’t be my favorite, but it’s kind of chilly out so the weather makes it better. We sit down and eat, but while I am eating I am thinking of how to bring up what Kiyoko told me earlier. And apparently I am not hiding it very well, because suddenly I have a hand waving in front of my face.

“Hey, what’s bothering you?” He asks 

“Oops, I didn’t think I was being so obvious.” I admit

“Your face shows everything, so spit it out.” He replies

“Kiyoko told me about yesterday, but I wanted to here the details from you.” I explain, and he stares at me for second

“Why would she tell you about that?” He asks

“I asked, you have been acting weird all day. I was worried about you. She said that you seem really on edge after that camp. Did something happen there?” I question

“Nothing happened, I just trained with higher caliber players. I want to push everyone here including myself.” He replies bluntly

“I get that, I really do. But how are you going about that? I never really told you, but I know about what happened with your old team.” I explain 

“You know about that? But you were in a different prefecture!” He suddenly gets slightly upset

“You have to remember we were compared by a lot of people, so of course I heard about it back then. Everyone said your team turned on you, they rebelled. And they were just waiting for my team to do the same to me.” I clarify, and when I see how much it hurts him I take his hand in mine. “We are the same, we have been for a long time. So don’t take steps back when you have worked so hard to move forward. I know how much work this took, so please, don’t throw it all away.”

He looks at me as he stands up from the table. I get worried so I start to stand too, and as I do he pulls me into a hug. We stand there for a second, just enjoying the silence. Then finally he speaks, staying quiet so only I hear even though we are the only ones around.

“I am sorry, something did happen at camp but it wasn’t anything major. I let someone get in my head, that’s all. I’m sorry for worrying you and for trying to hide it. We will both keep moving forward, I promise.” He apologizes to me, squeezing me tighter.

“Now go, you know they are all at the school right?” I explain as I pull away

“I’ll see you when we leave for nationals okay? Love you!” He says as he kisses me goodbye

“Love you too! And I can’t wait for that day.” I reply as he runs out the door.

“We only have a few days before we leave, it’s going to be absolutely amazing! Wait, I have to do laundry and pack!” I say to myself as I run to get started

The next few days are full of training, cleaning, and packing for everyone on the team. And before we know it, January 4th has arrived. We all meet at 7:30 to load on the bus, and head out shortly after. The drive isn’t awful, but it’s longer than I thought. When we finally get into Tokyo Hinata yells about the real sky tree and I start laughing harder than I should. He’s just so excited about it. 

As we arrive at the hotel Daichi gives us a run down of what today will consist of. Drop everything off at the hotel, light workout in the gym we rented, and then he warns the 4 goof balls about messing around in the hotel. This time during the ride I was sitting near Kiyoko and Yachi, simply observing the boys being themselves. The activity ended up being more entertaining than I thought it would be. 

When we arrive we quickly get everything into the hotel and head to the gym. I decide to do some playing with them since I ended up getting cleared a week early. We don’t do anything too big, just some drills to keep everyone moving and feeling loose. When we get back to the hotel though, coach has another idea. Watching a montage of the team throughout the season, interesting.

The movie ends up really getting everyone calmed down. That of course excludes the two balls of energy, Hinata and Tobio. Though it seems there is another who can’t settle down, Tsukishima of all people. Suddenly, Tobio comes over and asks me to go on a run with him, which I of course say yes to. After getting ready I walk out to see not only Tobio waiting, but Tsukishima and Hinata as well.

“I thought we were going on a run?” I ask Tobio

“We are all going, but we turn around when I say turn around.” Tsukishima says bluntly before starting to pedal the bike he’s on.

We all take off for the run, keeping up with Hinata and Tobio is pretty easy for me luckily. I can only do it because of running with Akio for so long. The run isn’t too long before Tsukishima says turn around and head back. We all get back and clean up fast, wanting as much sleep as possible for tomorrow. I pass out right as I hit my pillow, dreaming of nothing but wins for the team tomorrow.

After a slightly rushed morning thanks to having to corral all of the boys which is equal to herding cats, we finally arrive at the gym. There are so many teams around it’s actually mind blowing. Of course Tobio is antagonizing Hinata the entire time. As they start arguing I hear a voice I know well.

“Man, you two just never give it a rest, do you. Didja get to see the real sky tree this time? Country Bumpkin crows.” Tetsuro says as his team walks up

“Hey Testuro, nice to see you again.” I reply smiling 

“There’s my girl! How are you?” He asks as he hugs me

“Better, are you ready for this?” I question

“I was born ready, what about your team?” He jokes

“They can do this; you should know better than to underestimate them by now.” I explain with a smirk

We all head into the gym after that to get ready for the ceremony. After everyone changes you can tell they are all nervous, Hinata especially. He starts bumping into everyone, eventually bumping into Noya. Noya ends up thrown completely off balance and is sent straight into a girl from one of the teams. Luckily she catches him before he slams into her. 

After she makes sure Noya is okay, Tanaka goes over to them announcing that he knows the girl. But that isn’t what I am focusing on. I am focusing on the player coming up to Tobio, one I haven’t met before but I recognize right away. It’s Motoya Komori, he is one of the best liberos in the country, and he is on a team with the top ranked spiker too. How the heck does Tobio know these guys?

“Hey, hey, heeeey! Hinata! Hey!” Bokuto starts yelling as he comes over

Bokuto arrives with Akaashi in tow, most likely babysitting the goofball. They start talking to Hinata and then Tsukishima. Before anything can get too out of hand they announce that the ceremony will be starting so everyone lines up. And it finally hits me, what happens when they have to face their friends? I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there, none of them are playing each other yet so it isn’t and immediate problem.

After the ceremony we are sent to a gym to practice for a bit, then we are rounded up to head to the match. Boarding the train goes fine and we arrive at the gym with plenty of time. Then as the team is getting ready Hinata suddenly yells.

“I DON’T HAVE MY SHOES!!!!” He yells in a panic

“What the hell do you mean you don’t have them? You were just playing in them!” I reply as we all start trying to think

“This bag looks like mine, but it isn’t actually mine!” He explains

As everyone starts trying to figure out where and when it happened, Tobio reminds Hinata that his phone is in his bag so we can call it. We come to find out a young boy accidentally grabbed the wrong bag, but now what? Hinata can’t play without his shoes, but is anyone fast enough to get there and back in the amount of time we have? Just as I am about to volunteer, Kiyoko does. Yachi and I both protest, but she insists she can do it.

“Alright, I trust you.” I say simply before walking away

The rest of the team says goodbye and wishes her luck, but I have a feeling she doesn’t need it. She wouldn’t have volunteered if she couldn’t do it. After she takes off I just keep focusing on how much I believe in her. As the team warms up I keep and eye on the time and the door, waiting to see her come running through with the shoes. As the official warm up dwindles down to seconds I start to panic, what if she doesn’t make it back?

Before I can worry too much I see her come running through the doors with the bag. Quickly tossing it down to Yachi, allowing her to stay the manager on the bench for this match. She needs to get used to it anyway. Then the teams line-up, their first opponent being Tsubakihara Academy. The team hasn’t really been a big shot until the past few years, I wonder what they are like?

“Hey Kiyoko, I don’t know many people who could have done what you just did. That takes some serious speed and agility. I guess you can take the girl out of track but you can’t take track out of the girl, right?” I say as we watch the starting line-up get set up.

“You knew huh? I guess that isn’t too surprising. You seem to know a lot of things that other people have no idea about.” She replies

“I guess, but right now I wish I knew more about this team honestly.” I joke with her

“Me too, but it doesn’t matter whether we do or not. They will win, we have to believe that no matter what.” She explains and I nod in agreement

Tobio is the first server of the match, and he serves it out to start, great. Then the opponent’s first server places the ball perfectly to Tanaka who is covering Tobio. So this isn’t a team of morons after all. We make a play off of the ball but they pick it up and send it to their 6’3” wing spiker. As the hitter slams the ball down Hinata gets a slight touch on it, and then it is picked up by Noya. Asahi covers it but accidentally sends it over, and they kill it with a direct attack.

The next play is even more mentally devastating for us. We manage to get a good pass, and we go for the quick attack. But the set is off, more than it would be from simple error. No, why didn’t I think about it sooner. The ceiling has to be throwing him off, and that set doesn’t leave much room for error. Thankfully Tobio doesn’t seem too discouraged by it, but still, we need energy right now. We need the quick attack.

Luckily, on the next play when he sends it long Tanaka is there to cover it and he scores a point. God if only they had gotten to warm up together. No, nothing can be done about that. We have to do what we can for now. Then I notice Hinata talking to the other team through the net, what’s he doing now?

Whatever he did worked, the blockers are broken up on the next play and Asahi gets a kill. But you can see Tobio is still thinking, he is adjusting. Though Hinata may not appreciate it, since he scores the next point with his head after the set goes a little high. But he’s almost got it, that set was barely off. With the score being 7-11, us losing, Yamaguchi subs in to serve. Lucky for us, he’s a top-notch pinch server.

When he serves you can tell it goes a little off target, but the libero still hesitated causing a bad pass. The front takes the opportunity to triple block their hitter and shut them down. Another serve from Yamaguchi, and it shanks off the libero for an Ace! His next serve ends up with us losing the point but our energy is way up. 

The point gap never really shrinks or grows as the set continues. And finally Hinata is back in the front row. They attack from the right side but Daichi picks it up with an amazing dig, this is it. You can feel it in the air. And they do it, landing a solid quick that causes everyone to stop and stare. The announcers mention everything over the speakers, including that this is the lethal weapon of Karasuno. But what they don’t know is that Karasuno isn’t a team that has just one lethal weapon. Every single player has their own lethal weapons. They are a terrifying team to actually be on the court with.

As the match continues you can feel it, everyone is watching them. The other team is so focused on the hitters that Tobio decides to use a setter dump, and it’s perfect. Now Tobio is back up to serve, and this time he won’t miss. And I am right, he doesn’t, but the ball comes right back over. Noya takes it near the back line, but Tobio is really far back, can he manage the set? He proves he can by taking a note from Noya, he jumps over the line like a libero would to set. Sending it to Hinata and he blasts it. 

“What was that?” I ask Kiyoko

“I was going to ask you the same thing, I figured you taught him.” She replies

“No, I never taught him anything like that. Could he really have just done that in the moment?” I question as I continue to watch

No matter what the answer is, things are changing now. Tobio was never really talked about before, probably because he went to a good school and still had an attitude problem. But now? Everyone is going to know him after this display, same with Hinata. But this opponent won’t take it lying down. They have a time out to regroup and then come back out ready. They pass Tobio’s serve and send it to the giant wing spiker, who slams it down so hard the ball flies into the stands after it hits the floor. We return the favor with a kill from Asahi, it’s only natural. But the next play really sets the tone, Tsukishima isn’t fooled by the setter or hitters and gets a hand on the ball. No matter what they throw at us Tsukishima keeps touching everything, and it’s exactly what we need.

By now everyone has noticed how good both of these teams are. With all nerves worked out and adjustments made it’s down to a true battle. But just when we have their ace cornered, he swings a crazy line shot. Just when we think it’s over, Hinata takes the ball to the chest. Only this wasn’t his typical accidentally in the right place and he ends up on his butt. No, he was there on purpose. He quickly lined up with a shot like that without even thinking. And after a great play we win the point.

Not only am I celebrating us pulling ahead, but I am analyzing Hinata as well. That kind of precision couldn’t have been perfected in a week, that’s impossible. But I think he is damn close to perfection now, he watched for a week straight and was analyzing every single move. He really is a monster; his volleyball instincts are amazing already, but now he can read to?

Hinata serves again, with the opponent picking it up easily. They set up their attack but they tip at the last second. Even I didn’t see it coming, but Hinata did. And he was right there to pick it up. It’s not a clean dig, so Daichi saves it and Tanaka sends it over to a spot that they can’t possibly recover from easily. Their setter sends over the last ball, placing it right on Tobio. He takes the first ball, sending it to Tsukishima to set. Tsukishima sends it to Asahi who tools the triple block for a point. The score is now 19-18, Karasuno finally takes the lead!

Another serve that they pick up easily, leading to another touch off of Tsukishima. This time they use the quick attack from the back row, really showing they mean business. And they drive Tsubakihara to take their second time out. Our team is taking it the way they always do, serious yet fun. But Hinata misses the serve right after the time out, leading to a couple of point exchanges. After that the opposing team puts in their pinch server, though he doesn’t score a single point thanks to coaches quick thinking. Then we sub in Kinoshita to serve. He has good placement, but it is just a smidge out. After he subs out he plays it off like his cool, but you can tell by his face that inside he is burning up. He is going to want to fight for it.

A couple more points and it is game point, 24-22 Karasuno leading. And Tobio is up to serve, this is perfect. Or so I think, until he sends it into the net. Then Hinata says something that clearly sets Tobio off, when is he going to learn?

Then I see something that alarms me, they are subbing in a player no one has any data on. A rookie pinch server of all things. And he sends over an underhand serve! Well, over isn’t right, more like he sent into the back of his ace’s head. And that wins us the set, luckily we still have tricks up our sleeves or I’d be worried about set 2. Our guys will push through no matter what.

Set 2 is another close one, nothing big going on though. Then they sub in the underhand server again, but what can he do? But I quickly wish I hadn’t asked because he serves the ball so high I think it’s going to touch the ceiling. Then it comes down, and our team misses it thanks to the lights shining down on them. Dammit, I never thought I’d see that serve again.

Coach Ukai calls a timeout to talk to the team about handling the serve. Probably because that serve is one of the biggest threats out there. It might seem simple enough, and it usually is. But when you get it to this level, it’s dangerous. He gives them a few tips and sends them back out to the court.

Another serve comes, and it goes in between Asahi and Daichi. They both call it and the serve falls, that’s two aces in a row. The announcers start babbling about why it was a more effective serve in the old days and the way to receive it clicks with our team. The third serve comes and Asahi takes it with his hands! Tobio then sets it to Daichi and he tips it, but the rookie picks it up showing he has great defensive skills. They send it to their ace and he slams it down. Tobio says something that seems to shake our guys a little, but it was harmless I hope. Then they serve again, this time it’s going to…

“Noya take it!” I yell when I see where it’s going

He calls the ball and sends Tobio a perfect pass, and he sends it to Asahi for a back attack. But their players don’t know where to go since it’s a synchronized attack. The ball scores and you can feel the differences between these teams. Sure, Tsubakihara is good, but Karasuno is hungry for victory.

Tanaka goes back to serve and scores with a powerful serve, though it hits the tape an flops over. I doubt he liked that for his first serve at nationals. After a time out we serve again and they send the set to the right. Lucky for us, we have more tricks up our sleeves. Hinata showcases one in this play, he took more of a running start and his block is significantly higher, forcing the hitter to adjust and he sends it out.

Tanaka tosses for his third serve, but he sends it too far forward and has to hit it softly. The send the set to the Ace, but he swings right for Noya and he digs it like a pro. Then Hinata fakes out the blockers letting Asahi score. The points continue going back and forth, and the score is now 23-23. Tobio goes up for a set but he sends it too high for Tsukishima. Luckily Daichi saves it at the last minute and he scores. The score is now 24-23, Karasuno is at set and match point, and we are subbing Suga in to serve.  
He serves it short and they struggle with it. They send it over but the pass is bad.

“Tanaka!” Suga screams and he sends it to him

The set was perfect, one of the best I have ever seen, and from so far away. Tanaka makes a great cut shot but they somehow save it. They send it back hard, and this time Daichi picks it up. Tobio uses Hinata, but they pick it up. Their outside swipes it off the block, and all seems lost.  
“Go Suga!!” Kiyoko and I scream

He is already going after it, and he makes the save. The ball goes to Tobio perfectly, and Hinata goes in. But the ball isn’t for Hinata this time, it’s for Asahi. Asahi gets a kill for game point, they did it! They really won! We all run down to meet them after they thank us, and when I see them I run and jump on Tobio.

“You did it! You really did it! You guys were amazing! Come on, you must be starving!” I say as I pull him to where the food is

While I do that I overhear a little bit of what third years are saying to the alumni that came to watch.

“Kageyama, that’s the setter, is a really amazing player. He is a candidate for the All-Japan Youth Team.” Daichi explains

“And what about the girl who just jumped on him?” One of them asks

“She’s just as talented honestly. She is on our girls team and is one of our managers. Her older brother is Akio Sasaki.” Daichi says

“Wait that Sasaki? I didn’t know that monster had a sister. She’s probably terrifying.” The other one admits

“I didn’t know my brother was that scary, but I like to think I am pretty scary myself even though I am short.” I say as I walk away

“Oh shit she heard us.” The shorter one says

“Are you really scared of a 15-year-old girl?” The taller one asks

And that’s all I hear before I take Tobio to get food. We quickly grab our lunches and start watching the Nekoma game. Their opponent has a guy who is 6’6”, how does anyone even get that tall?

That isn’t even the most amazing part of the game, what’s amazing is how much Nekoma has improved. Even Kenma plays defense now! After a couple of close matches, Nekoma wins it in two sets. Now we just have to hope Fukurodani advances as well.

I decide to head to watch Fukurodani play while our team has some down time. When I get there the score is 4-6, Eiwa leading. Not bad at all, or at least that’s what I think until I see Bokuto’s face. He’s already in sad mode, what could have happened? Then I hear him complain about not playing in the main arena.

The rest of the team is busy showing just how good they are, even when their captain is mopey. Then at 15-14, with only one point to go, Akaashi sets it to Konoha, who fakes a spike and instead sends it to the outside. Good choice, that’ll make Bokuto want to hit. After that Eiwa calls a time out, and Akaashi takes his chance. I am not sure what he says but suddenly he is pointing at me, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. The two joined me after they bought a shirt. 

“Bokuto!” Hinata yells waving

“Bokuto! I didn’t come here to watch you be sad, everyone came here to watch you crush it!” I yell too

Hopefully it helps, but we won’t know until he has to hit. But we don’t have to wait long. The next hit is sent to Bokuto and he hits a line shot passed a triple block. Everyone starts cheering and the gym gets really loud.

“Hey, Hey, Heeeey!!!” Bokuto yells, he’s back.

With their ace back in action, Fukurodani shows that they are far above Eiwa. Winning both sets and taking the match!

“Hey Sasaki, we are going to head back. Are you coming?” Yamaguchi asks

“No I’ll stay and talk to the team a little. I’ll catch up!” I decline and head towards the Fukurodani team

“Hey guys! You did great, congrats on the win!” I say as I get to them

“Katsumi, thanks to you and Hinata we snapped him out of it. I wasn’t ready for it to be so early.” Akaashi admits

“Hey Sumi! Wasn’t I amazing?” Bokuto says, and I bonk him on the head. “What was that for?”

“You did well once you stopped pouting. Did I hear you complaining about not being in the big arena? Who cares about that! The point is you get to keep playing volleyball!” I scold him

“Oh I completely forgot, if we lose here I don’t get to play anymore.” Bokuto admits, how is he one of the best players?

“Akaashi, call me tonight if you want to talk more. I have to get back to the team, see ya!” I say as I run out

As I am running I come up on a weird scene. There is a kid a little bit taller than Hinata talking to Hinata and Tobio and Yamaguchi are there too. As I get there the other short kid walks away with a taller player in the same uniform as him.

“Hey guys, what was that?” I ask

“Oh hey, it was just a guy I met at the youth camp.” Tobio explains before walking away

We all walk back to the stands to watch more games, but Hinata seems really pumped up. Don’t tell me he made another rival? Then I see who he is watching. He is watching the kid from earlier, and he is really good.

They guys are talking about him, but I’m not listening. The only thing I can pay attention to is this player, he is better than almost any I have seen. He doesn’t have much height, but that is the only thing he lacks. He’s fast, smart, and is good at everything. He is the legendary player that avoids cameras as much as possible, Hoshiumi. 

Before I know it Hinata has disappeared, I guess he will miss the rest of the game. But the rest of us watch and enjoy it. After the game ends we all grab our stuff and Hinata finally returns. Everyone has been worried that seeing another person who could be the tiny giant would shake Hinata.

“I’m really glad I got to come here.” Hinata says with his determined look

Tobio and I both feel it; he is never going to stop. But that just means no one else can either. 

We finish grabbing everything and head out, running into Nekoma outside. We exchange the usual banter and head out quickly, telling Tetsuro I’d call him later. What we have to do now is get back and watch the film for the team we play tomorrow.

Finally we get back to the hotel and we notice one of the girls’ teams is staying in the hotel next door. They guys start going back and forth about how much better treatment they get, and then one of them comes over to Tanaka. Wait, it’s the girl that Noya almost fell into!

I push Tobio and Hinata to keep walking so we don’t bother them. And a few minutes later Tanaka comes in followed by Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. But everyone ignores their weird antics when Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei come in with the game tape.

After we review the tape everyone goes and takes baths and starts getting ready for bed. Noya is the first one to fall asleep, and our other normally very energetic players follow shortly after. Tomorrow is Day 2, and the battles have only just begun. Tomorrow, the seeded teams will join the matches, which means the best of the best are up ahead. And we will take every single one of them down.


	18. The Miya twins, the next wall blocking the path to victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of nationals has arrived in a flash, and this team is one of the big timers that got to sit out the first round. Labeled as the ultimate contenders, will they stop Karasuno's advancement? Or will Karasuno prove the true contenders are instead the mighty crows? Read to find out!

Day 2 is upon us, and we are facing the number 2 seed in the entire tournament. Last night coach had us watch the film for the team, and it turns out their setter was at the youth camp with Tobio. And based on his reaction, he may be the guy that got into his head. Coach also has us designate tasks the night before so we don’t waste any of our warm-up time. 

We get to the gym and do our warm-up, but I notice a player that wasn’t playing in the tape we watched. But that isn’t event he weirdest part of it all. He looks almost exactly like the setter. So these are the Miya twins everyone has been raving about. 

“Hard to believe there are two of them and they are both amazing. Usually in twins one out does the other, but that doesn’t seem to be the case here.” I say to Kiyoko

“Is it really that rare?” She asks

“Extremely, with identical twins a lot of times they end up in the same position and are constantly competing. And with that one of them always surpasses the other. As for fraternal they can end up in the same or different positions, but there is an even higher chance that one will outperform the other in that case. For a set of identical twins to play not only different positions but ones that rely on each other is crazy, and they are both phenomenal players.” I explain

As I finish Yachi comes in and tells us it’s time to get ready to play, and we have a little surprise for them. The team will be wearing the orange jerseys today and Noya will be wearing the black. And as the team gets ready some of them start to panic, but Daichi puts a stop to it with a small speech. And we all start joking with him since he has been weird for the entire tournament.

After everyone gets ready we head into the gym, and we are greeted with a surprising sight when we arrive. Inarizaki brought an entire band along with their fan section and cheerleaders. They brought more than Shiratorizawa did. But now it’s time to take the court, and we are in for quite the fight.

During the warmup Inarizaki makes sure to show off, specifically the Miya twins. We do our own share of showing off, but then the whistle blows, and it’s time to play. Everyone lines up and Atsumu (the setter) is up to sere first. Then entire gym is so loud no one can think, but with a single hand motion he silences his school’s entire fan section.

As he serves a couple of girls say something, which seems to cause everyone else to tense up. He nails a service ace, one that was impressive to the entire gym. Then he looks at the girls and says something that seems to upset them. He has every right though, if a player has called for silence from their own fan section it should be respected. His second serve has no interruptions, but he sends it out. 

“Laaame…” Osamu says

“Can it!” Atsumu yells

Now it’s our turn to serve, and of course they have a tactic for it. Their fans start booing us and yelling as loud as possible. Asahi ends up sending the serve into the net, no surprise there though. They are used to noise, but not that kind of noise. On the next serve Hinata gets his chance to shine. He wasn’t jumping nearly as high in warmups, but this time he jumped higher than ever before. The only issue is...

“I forgot to hit the ball!” He yells

Tobio starts yelling something at him, but there is something good about what he did. His jump worried the opponent, they now see he is a threat. The next serve we scramble and send it over off the block. One of their players calls for it but Atsumu gets in the way and sends it directly to their ace for a kill.

The next serve comes over right as the whistle blows. Daichi picks it up but it’s going long. Tobio looks like he’s going to set it but turns around for a rebound at the last second. Hinata lands and instantly takes off for the other side of the court to get away from the blocker. He slams the ball down, resulting in everyone cheering. But even more amazing is how many people he got the attention of with that move.

“Yeah Hinata!!! Way to go!!!” I yell from the stands

Hinata and Tobio both look up at me and stick their fists out, and I do the same. But when I look back to the court something hits me, not actually though. As I am watching the Miya twins interact I see a similarity to Bokuto and Akaashi. But I can’t be sure yet, though if they are, I know how to beat them.

Tobio is up to serve now, but his toss is off. The libero picks it up, and Atsumu goes after it. His first step is perfection, it was correct in every sense. He really is good, and to top it off he sets a quick set to score. Now Osamu is up to serve, this should be interesting. 

He takes his sweet time serving, making the team wait for the entire 8 seconds. Thanks to that, when he does serve Noya doesn’t completely get to it. But we still set it to Tanaka and score, what a great shot! However, our great plays aren’t making up for how many serves we are missing. I know we aren’t the best serving team, but we don’t miss this often. Tanaka misses his serve as well, another example of how good their fans are at messing with servers. As they score another ace, I start to worry about the growing gap. 

“Sorry to keep ya waiting!” Saeko says as she bring her taiko club down into the stands

Now we have our own noise to make! As the time out ends the opponent serves another rocket. Tanaka gets behind it, and Tobio get to it. He sends it as a quick to Hinata and it goes straight down. Then the cheering starts on our end.

“Let’s go, let’s go, Shouyou! Push ‘em, Push ‘em, Shouyou! Give us one more!” We cheer along with the taiko club.

Hinata is up next to serve, and he sends over a normal serve, but it looks good. They run a quick on the left, and Hinata moves quickly to the line. He doesn’t get his arms together fast enough and it goes through. But instead of hitting the floor it hits… his foot???

“It’s up!” I yell down and they realize it’s still in play

Hinata then goes in for a back attack quick, but the ball is set to Daichi. He gets to hit with more of an opening thanks to Hinata fooling the blockers. We cheer again, celebrating an amazing kill and the fact that we are back in the groove. 

But just like that, after a few rallies Atsumu is back up to serve. Luckily for us, last night coach gave everyone the trick to telling Atsumu’s serves apart. It’s the number of steps he takes. He takes 4 going back for a float, and 6 for a top spin. And this time when he went back, he took 4. But even though we were ready for it, the serve was still incredible and we shanked it. With the second serve Noya manages to pick it up, and we send it over. Then what I see is startling, Atsumu sets to Osamu and it is dead on accurate, as accurate as Tobio is. And it was just as fast too. They ran the crazy quick!

Thankfully we don’t dwell on it too much, and we stop the next serve. Then Asahi gets an ace, our first of the day! But then the twins launch another fast attack, and everyone starts to worry. But just when I started getting anxious Hinata is back in the game. Which isn’t as good of a thing as I thought as he is fooled easily during a block. As we cover the botched pass I see the blockers moving. Atsumu figured it out, crap.

“Don’t do it!” I yell, but it does nothing

Tobio sets it to Hinata and he gets blocked. However, the Miya twins attacks are our real problem. They are getting better at the fast attack every play. Now the score is 14-11, and Karasuno needs to get a break soon.

As if answering a prayer, Noya gets the next dig. And Tobio sends it to Hinata, who has two blockers closing in. But he hits it right through the hole, getting the blockers to touch it in the process and scoring a point!

But the point gap isn’t really closing at 17-14. And Atsumu is up to serve again, of course. But after a rally, Tsukishima finally gets a full block on their weird quick attack!  
As the ball continues to go back and forth, coach Ukai is hatching a plan. I can tell by the look on his face, something is coming. And during the next play Tsukishima got a touch on a block, and Tobio saves it, ending in Tanaka tooling the block for a point. Causing the opponent to take a time out. 

The time out ends up icing our serve and we miss. But Daichi picks up their serve like it’s nothing. And then comes what I personally have been waiting for, Tobio sets Tsukishima. And he doesn’t set it at the normal height they have been using, instead he sends it higher, forcing Tsukishima to really jump. And he jumps above the blockers to score.

Now Tsukishima is up to serve, and Hinata is back in front. Good, we can finally see what coach’s plan is. But it starts with Kinoshita subbing in to serve. And his serve is great, completely throwing them off balance. But it is the perfect time for Atsumu to set the quick to Osamu, which he does. And Hinata stuff him with a solo block.

“5 foot 4 inches has blocked 6 feet! Karasuno High School has evened the score for the first time this match!” The announcer yells

So that was the plan huh? Have Hinata mark Osamu, that’s smart. However, it isn’t a guarantee. And that’s shown on the next play when Osamu scores. And the next play is even more troublesome for Hinata, who loses a joust to Osamu. That makes the score 20-18, Inarizaki in the lead again. We call a timeout to change our tactics again, hopefully this works. The next point we score is a fluke with the other team touching the net. But then suddenly Hinata seems to change after the twins say something, what did they say to him?

Whatever it was, I want to thank them. Hinata is now blocking smarter than ever. He is taking out the cross shot and forcing Osamu to hit at Noya. Then we do the synchronized attack and Hinata is blending in with the crowd just like he is supposed to. And Daichi scores to get us to a tie again, it’s 20-20! The weird thing is, the block kind of reminded me of the third-year middle blocker from Seijoh, Matsukawa.

The next couple of points go back and forth again, but after Asahi nails a tip, Yamaguchi subs in for Hinata to serve. Only something seems wrong, he looks really nervous.

Me: Kiyoko, what’s wrong with Yamaguchi?

Kiyoko: I don’t know, but we all just noticed it too.

Suddenly Shimada takes off behind me.

“Shimada sensei where are you going?” I ask

“His focus point is blocked!” He yells back

Hearing that I follow after him, shooting Kiyoko a message in the process.

Me: The place he looks to calm himself down is blocked, Shimada and I are going to try to fix it.

Kiyoko: Good luck!

We run as fast as possible, with me being in front of Shimada. He may be taller, but I am in better shape, so odds are I’ll get there first. I am right, and while I work on trying to get the sign unblocked, Shimada holds up a flag for Yamaguchi to use instead. And it works, Yamaguchi gets an ace!

“Did you get it unblocked yet?” Shimada asks

“No, I can’t move it. Wait Shimada, hold up the flag thing!” I yell 

We both turn to see Yamaguchi serve again, and this time it gets returned hard. Yamaguchi digs it but it goes behind him. Tanaka follows it but he doesn’t make it in time.

“It’s dig or die time guys; you can do this!” I scream from the stands

They all seem to get ready after this and thank god they do. The server they sub in has a ton of power, knocking Daichi over. And it goes over the net and out, but we aren’t done yet. Tobio is pursuing the ball, being sure to not touch the other side of the court. He sets it back over and quickly comes back to our side. And when he does he is just in time to see Asahi come out of nowhere and slam the ball into the blockers, tooling them in the process.

After that Shimada and I run back to our spot in the stands, and he explains everything to everyone. While he does that, I make eye contact with Tobio and we both nod. He followed the dig or die philosophy perfectly. It's something I learned from the coach from America, they shout it to remind players that you don't ever give up on a ball.

This point is set point for us. Not only that, if we don’t score right now Atsumu is the next server. So we have to give it everything, and they will. Our block is tooled but Daichi saves it, Tobio sets it to Tanaka, and sadly he gets shut down. Now Atsumu is up to serve, and he is probably going to target Tanaka. Lucky for us, Noya follows the ball well. He and Tanaka cross over each other for a solid receive. And Tobio sets up a ball to Daichi for a back attack! His first ever in an official match, and he scores!

“Daichi you did it!” Yachi and I cheer

Set point again, and Asahi is up to serve. He serves it well, but it goes to the libero. Thankfully, Atsumu screws up the set.

“You moron!” His coach yells

Osamu saves it with his left hand, but this is the chance we needed. Noya gets a great pass and sends it right to Tobio, who sets Tanaka again. Tanaka gets stuffed, but Noya makes the save, sending it back over. On the return, Tsukishima sees something no one else does and shifts for a C. He forces the hitter to swing at Daichi, and Tobio sends it to Tanaka again. He swings down the line and it goes out, damn. This might be enough to make him lose his cool.

Everyone in the gym is whispering about him, saying to take him out or to dig deep. I can't take this, this isn't him at all!

“Tanaka!” I yell and he looks up at me. “Dig or die dammit!”

He nods at me, looking more ready to go. However the ref gives me the stink eye for swearing and I bow as an apology. 

Inarizaki serves and the ball goes short, Tobio picking it up right off the net. Tsukishima steps in to set, thank god for that training he got. Tanaka calls for the ball loud, but Tsukishima sends it to Asahi in the back row instead. That was a bad move, but Asahi scores it.

Hinata switches in, and the minute he does he is complimenting Tanaka on something he did. That little dork, he is perfect in the situations. 

We serve the ball and they pick it up. It goes to Atsumu and he calls for a player, but instead sends it to Osamu. Hinata is going to block him alone, that is until Tanaka comes and blocks with him. They force the ball to go to Daichi with their block. Tobio goes in for the set, and Tanaka calls for it again. He gets the set, and he kills a cut shot, passing four players! And Karasuno takes set one on top of it!

As our team switches sides I look over to the court Nekoma is on and I notice something strange. Their opponent is toying with them, and there is only one reason you toy with a team like Nekoma, to tire out their setter. Apparently they know that Kenma doesn’t have a ton of stamina. The thing is, they won’t get very far with that strategy, they are more than capable of adapting to that.

After a few rallies Kenma shows just how tired he is, and they get ready to sub him out if needed. But in the next few plays he proves he doesn’t need it. He even sends a jump set to the wing spiker. And the play after he shows he’s still thinking and changes a tactic mid play. The teams continue battling as the score climbs on both side. Finally the match ends, scores of 25-23 and 32-30, Nekoma taking both sets and the match.

The Karasuno match however, is only halfway through set two, but we are behind. The score is 14-7, and we need help. Atsumu is up to serve again, and he aces Noya. The big issue is, I think Atsumu figured Noya out, and he probably told his entire team.

Me: Atsumu figured out Noya’s weakness is taking the ball over his head. The entire team probably knows, keep an eye on his reactions.

Kiyoko shows coach and he looks up and me, nodding in understanding. This is hard for a libero; we are usually avoided during the receive or served to by accident. For someone to target you and succeed in scoring on you is a whole new kind of frustration for him.

We call a timeout to try to freeze him up, but it feels like it’s really short. Before I know it, they are back out there. 

“Bring it on!” The bench screams

Atsumu serves again, and it goes to Noya. But when it contacts his arms it falls to the ground. This serve is insane, and to top it off the announcers point out that he aced our libero twice in a row. As everyone starts to worry if he is okay, Noya suddenly drops to do push-ups like he does during practice. Atsumu serves again and it’s going to Noya.

“You can do it Noya!” I yell

He gets it up this time, though it isn’t perfect, but it’s better than dropping. To counter we hit the ball at Atsumu, taking out the setter. Only Osamu steps in to set and sets just as well as his brother. Lucky for us, Tsukishima was watching the warm-up and saw the twins pull a switch. And he is right there to stuff the hitter, but the ball somehow gets through.

Suddenly I hear the name, and it finally clicks. I thought I had recognized it before but couldn’t figure it out. It’s Suna, he’s legendary for his ability to manipulate the blockers, not to mention he has more range than anyone else. He uses the pike technique, which involves using the entire torso to swing, allowing the arms a wider range to adjust and get around the blockers.

Luckily on the next serve Atsumu misses, giving me time to really think of how to beat a hitter like that. Asahi scores an ace on the first serve, but the second one gets picked up and is sent to Suna for the hit. Our blockers go up, but Tobio leaves the right open, and Suna tips it to that spot.

“Dammit!” I suddenly say, startling Yachi

“What is it?” She asks

“We are so screwed if we can’t stop Suna.” I reply

“Wait what? Is it really that bad?” She questions

“It’s really that bad, he can beat our block every time. And he’s powerful on top of it, we aren’t prepared for this. I gotta go make a call, I’ll be back.” I explain as I run

I run into the hallway and find a quiet place to make the call. I just hope and pray he picks up. I dial, 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, click.

“Hey there kiddo, what’s up? It’s been a while.” Coach Campbell says

“Hey, I’m sorry but I don’t have a lot of time. Remember how you taught us about hitters who pike? How do you take on that kind of hitter?” I get straight to the point

“How much time is there left?” He asks

“We are in the second set and I only just noticed it; he’s been saving himself for later in the game.” I explain

“Alright, you need the aggressive approach. Your defense has to adjust around the blockers, and the blockers need to 100% commit. This allows the defense to fill in and adjust their angles. Can he keep the power when he adjusts?” He asks

“Yes, it’s actually incredible.” I reply

“Then your defense needs to be a little lower and drop their shoulders. They also need to stay a step back, otherwise the ball could come high. Anything else?” He explains

“No, thank you. I promise to call another time and catch up. Bye!” I say before hanging up and running back out there.

I was only gone for about 5-10 minutes, but that was long enough. Tobio is now serving after a time-out, scoring a second ace in a row. And the third serve leads to the other teams number 4 to hit the ball out, showing he is overthinking it. But on the next ball Atsumu passes up our quick, so Osamu steps in and sets to number 4, and he gets a kill. Osamu is up next to serve, and he has the worst miss I have seen so far at the tournament, the serve almost hitting Yachi and I. But hey, we will take the point. Inarizaki is starting to break, and luckily Suna isn’t in yet. I’ll send the plan to Kiyoko anyway just in case.

Me: Hey, I have a plan for taking on Suna! He is piking, using his entire upper body to hit, that’s why he is getting around the blockers. So we have to remind the blockers to commit 100% to the ball and have the defense fill in the gaps. The defense also needs to drop a little lower, step back a little, and drop the angle of their arms. If they need to move for the ball it’s better to have to move up rather than down or back.

Kiyoko: I’ll tell coach, thank you!

And as I look up I see a substitution is being made, their team captain is going in. And I have a bad feeling about it. The fact that he isn’t a starter is weird, but he is being subbed in for the ace. What is going on?

My questions are answered on the play, the guy doesn’t make a single mistake. Not just that, but he also makes no extra movements, he does exactly what is needed. Luckily we rotate to serve and Yamaguchi is subbing in. But the opponent’s captain picks up the serve with ease, allowing them to get a kill. Making the score 24-16, Inarizaki at set point. And to top it off Suna is back in. Inarizaki serves, and it’s a tough serve that we send back over as a chance ball. And the set is then sent to Suna, who hits at Tobio. Tobio picks it up, but his adjustment was off and the ball drops. Giving the second set to Inarizaki, with a much larger point gap.

As the teams switch sides, our guys are busy motivating each other. But it doesn’t do much. Atsumu is the first server up, and he scores with a no touch ace, fooling our guys into thinking it was out. But the main thing to notice is Noya, he is slower than usual. Atsumu really rattled him, more than I thought her would. He messes up the next pass, but Asahi gets the last and he tools the block for a point. 

However, coach made the best decision he could, he changed out rotation so that the matchups are different. If he shuts down the twins it’ll be easier to take on Suna and the ace. But that isn’t the only part of the plan that is important, it’s just the only one they will notice ahead of time. And Tsukishima sticks to his part by going after Osamu, and it clearly gets in his head. So after Asahi hits a ball to Atsumu, Osamu steps in and pretends to hit, and our blockers follow him. Instead, he sets to the ace, and we have a blocker waiting for him. Tobio jumps with him, and using his technical eyes, he lines up with the ball perfectly and shuts the ball down with a solo block. We have changed the game with a new rotation, and that play declared it. 

Daichi is up to serve, but he goes a little to easy. Though he makes up for it by digging the hit they return. It turns into a chance ball, and Suna is going after it. Tsukishima jumps with him, making him shift. Little does Suna know, the team has made the adjustments I recommended, and we dig it up. Then we return the favor with a kill of our own. 

After a few more points the score is 6-4, with us leading. Kinoshita subs in for Tsukishima to serve, and we have Atsumu in the front. He hasn’t dumped at all yet that I have seen, but I am sure he can do it. And if he was going to, this would be the time. Sadly, Kinoshita only serves once, Inarizaki’s ace getting a kill on the play. We score the next point right away, and Tobio is up to serve. He seems a little on edge, and he shows it when his serve tips the net, still scoring us a point. 

After a few point exchanges, Atsumu is up to serve. He goes after Noya of course, but it feels different this time.

“Nishinoya!!!” Kinoshita yells, and this seems to be the thing he needed

Noya moves up, and he takes Atsumu’s serve with his hands like a pro! And Asahi slams the ball down to shut the serve down. The score is now 10-7, and we are still in the lead. Yamaguchi subs in to serve, and he sends a great ball over. And during the rally they really seem shaken, but Atsumu gets under the ball and pulls off an unbelievable set, almost kneeling on the ground while he does it. And Osamu gets a kill off of it. Now everyone is impressed with the set, including me, but many people are ignoring how much trust and skill it takes to jump for a set from that angle. Atsumu is the twin that stands out, but Osamu is just as good.

After a couple more points the score is 11-10, and we are losing our point gap. And after a chance ball is smashed back in our faces, the score is tied. We score the point after but lost it immediately with a missed serve. Now Osamu is up to serve, and we get it up, but Tanaka’s swing is shut down, giving Inarizaki their first lead of the set. The second serve gets us out of our normal routine, Tobio hitting the last ball. He sends it to Atsumu, and Osamu ends up setting it right back to him for a kill. Our blockers were completely blindsided by the play, but they should have been paying more attention. It’s clear the twins can do each other’s jobs. However, the play clearly shakes us, shown by Asahi slamming a ball into the block. Luckily Atsumu touched the net so the point is still ours. And just in time to save the day, Hinata rotates in. After a couple of points, the mental side of the game is coming more into play. A ball is sent long, and Atsumu jumps to hit it. Or that’s what it looked like, but instead he tried to set it. Our blockers touched it, and it was called immediately. He completely baited them, and now the score is 17-15 with us down by two.

Atsumu is up to serve and he seems as ready to go as ever. He does a topspin serve this time, and Daichi sends it over accidentally. The ball lands in to score us a point, but the feeling it leaves is anything but relief. Atsumu has messed with both of our best receivers by now, and it has everyone tense. On the next play we block the ball back, and the twins make their craziest play yet. Atsumu sets to Osamu who fakes a hit, and instead sets it to the ace who kills the ball. Or so he thinks, but our energetic shrimpy middle blocker is right there to pick it up.

“COUNTER!!!!!!!!!” Everyone yells including Yachi and I

Hinata’s receive is perfect, he really did it! And now for a synchronized attack, this is the most important point of the entire match! It goes to Asahi and he hits it, but Atsumu digs it up. Osamu steps in to set and it is sent to the outside. We have enough time, so we line up a triple block. It tools off of our block, and it flies backwards, but Hinata is right there and he sends it back to Tobio.

“KAGEYAMA!!!!!!” he screams as he runs back to the court

Tobio sends the ball to Tanaka, using Hinata as a decoy since he called for the ball. Tanaka hits it and it goes off the ace, but before it hits the ground after the libero picks it up with his foot, and the ball is sent over as a chance ball. However, the ball falls short and it drops on our side. Coach calls a timeout, and the team seems really frustrated. But before it gets bad Hinata comes over.

“Hey guys, did you all see my receive just now?” He asks

“Nah, I missed it.” Tobio lies

“You’re totally lying, right? I swear I heard you say ‘nice receive’, yeah?” Hinata protests and Tobio denies it. “Well then, you better see the next save I make.”

Their banter seems pointless and stupid, but it is exactly what the team needed to calm down. We may not have scored the point, but that little dork just made it seem like we did. And it allows us to score the next point. After a few points, we are only one behind at 18-17, all thanks to Hinata and Tobio cheering everyone up. We lose the next point, and you can tell Tsukishima is low on energy. But the next play really shows it. During the synchronized attack the timing is wrong, Tsukishima didn’t jump high enough. We score the next point nonetheless, but it doesn’t change what happened. 

The mood completely changes when Asahi serves. His ball is so close to the line I break into a sweat waiting for the call. And the ball is in, we got the ace! He is just as powerful with the next serve, but the captain subbed in and he picks it up with ease. Our block gets a touch on the ace’s swing, and Tanaka saves it. Tobio sends it to Asahi for a back attack, and it takes Atsumu out. He is in the back row, but they still try to do the quick attack, failing miserably. But their captain comes in just in time to save them. We run another synchronized attack for the chance ball. And Tsukishima jumps as high as possible, fooling the blockers and completely hiding Daichi coming from the back row. Daichi gets the kill to tie up the game, and he completely changes the momentum. 

Asahi’s next serve tips the tape, falling over the net. The libero picks it up, but it is shut down by Tsukishima, finally taking back our lead. However, we lose the next point and it’s tied again. And the play after, the blockers fall into the trap set up by the twins, having Osamu send the ball to the ace instead of Atsumu. But the next play the ball finally goes to Tanaka again, and he tools the blockers loud and proud. 

The next play my fear finally becomes reality. With the score tied at 22-22 and Hinata now in the front, Atsumu does a setter dump to take the lead. The next play we send the ball over and it gets slammed right back. The score is now 24-22, Inarizaki set and match point. 

“Remember who all is cheering for you! Don’t give up!” I yell

“Keep fighting!” Yachi yells

They serve, and Asahi picks it up but it isn’t a perfect pass. Tobio sends it over to Tanaka, and he gets blocked. But Noya is right there to pick it up, surprising everyone. Tobio then does the same set Atsumu did earlier, sending it to Hinata while almost touching the ground. The hit gets picked up, but it’s low again. And Atsumu sends another crazy set from the ground. The attack comes off our block, and we pick it up. Tobio then sends the ball again to Tanaka, and he nails the tightest line shot I have ever seen!

It’s still their match point, but Tobio is up to serve. This match is ours now, I can feel it. And he scores an ace on them. 24-24, and there isn’t a single person in the gym not watching. Tobio takes the chance to show his new serve. He fakes doing the hard top spin and hits the edge of his hand instead to sent the ball short. They get the ball up, but it gives us a chance ball, which Tobio sends to Hinata to get us the point. 

At 25-24, we are at match point with Tobio still serving. He serves another rocket and it gets picked up, and they score a point on it. The ball keeps going back and forth, neither team letting up. Suddenly we send over a chance ball and Suna is right there to shut it down. But before the ball falls, Hinata kicks it up with his foot from midair, scoring a point somehow. But now Atsumu is up to serve after we lose another point, why does this always happen to us? 

Atsumu serves, and he gets a point off of Daichi, getting them to match point again. And the next serve gets picked up, but the ball is heading over the net. But Tobio saves it just in time, tipping it to Hinata for the kill. Next to serve is Hinata, and the ball gets returned from the middle. Tsukishima doesn’t touch it, but he directs it so it goes to Hinata, and he digs it. We send a nice hit over, but as they return it you can see we are at the limit. Tsukishima does a soft block before slamming into Daichi. Tanaka makes the save, and Tobio goes after it. He sends it to Asahi again, and he blasts it through three blockers to score. 

“Yachi, I can’t take it anymore. Just tell me when it’s over.” I tell her as I close my eyes

She takes my hand in hers, letting me know she understands. And we stay like that for what seems like hours. I can hear points being scored, I can hear the cheers, but I refuse to open my eyes until it’s over. 

“Kageyama just had an amazing dump, thought you should know.” She tells me and I smile

This play is long, I can feel it. It’s going to be the deciding point, but who is going to get it? 

“Open your eyes.” Yachi says

I slowly open them, fearing what the score board will show. When I open, I see the score 32-30, and the 32 is on Karasuno’s side. Tears start falling, and I can’t make them stop. I am so happy for them; this is what they worked so hard for. Though as I see them celebrating the realization hits me, tomorrow they have to play Nekoma, and one of them will be eliminated. Yachi and I head down to meet everyone and I can’t help but cry more when I see them.

“We won, why are you crying?” Hinata asks

“I’m just so proud of you guys, it was amazing.” I say as I try to stop my tears

“She was freaking out so much she had to close her eyes at the end there.” Yachi rats me out and I shoot her a look.

“Come here.” Tobio says 

I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug, holding tight. He smells like sweat and is drenched in it, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. He leans on me, feeling the exhaustion hit him.

“Come on sleepy head, you need to sleep off this victory.” I say laughing, noticing the tears have stopped

We all head back to the hotel, and we get back just in time to see the news about today. The review of our match completely craps on Tanaka and Tsukishima. Then an awful shot of Suga appears, and then Kiyoko comes up looking worried. Next is Asahi, and he looks terrifying. The final shot of our team has my crying from laughing so hard, it’s Yachi and I holding hands with my eyes closed.

“You look ridiculous Sasaki; we weren’t even doing badly!” Daichi jokes with me

“That wasn’t why my eyes were closed and you know it!” I reply laughing even harder

We all keep laughing at how bad we are on camera, not a single shot of anyone is flattering. After the program ends we all head to take baths and eat some food. And after that we all head to bed, tomorrow we take on Nekoma, and either way someone I care about will be heading home.


End file.
